<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winglet : Isolation by TaccoWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528810">Winglet : Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaccoWriter/pseuds/TaccoWriter'>TaccoWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Mystery, agnst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaccoWriter/pseuds/TaccoWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years before the SandWing succession war ended by 'Dragonet of Destiny'. Something happened in Kingdom of the Sea which will shaped the future of Pyrrhia. An emerald green SeaWing Prince, Turtle, was punished for his failure to save his unhatched sisters. Leaving him isolated from his brothers for a month. But whose fault was it? Snapper who mysteriously left the Deep Palace? Or Abalone who mysteriously gotten sick during these crucial times.</p><p>A servant in Deep Palace is tasked to take care this dragonet. She will find that her job scope is more than just care-taking a little prince. Between the raging war, isolation from other princes, feud of royal council members and a hidden animus dragon, can she survive through them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is heavily depended on 'Talons of Power' (Book 9, Turtle's POV). Even though this book can be read before it (without re-reading Talons of Power), It is highly advisable to read 'Talons of Power' before reading this since it contain heavy spoiler of 'Talons of Power' events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vast emptiness. Pitch black. Infinite Abyss. These are the words flashed in his mind as the SeaWing swam across the ocean. Even with his night vision eyesight, he was only able to see his way about two dragon wingspans ahead. The only guide he has was the seafloor pattern which he remembered since he was young. Occasionally, a drift of fish or flash of Coral reef drove by him as he used them landmark checkpoint for his journey. He had particularly chosen this time of day in order to avoid any the suspicious glares and unwanted attentions.</p>
<p>“<em>Your majesty</em>?”</p>
<p>Flashes of bioluminescent stripes shone beside him. He snapped back to himself as a figure with silvery-blue scales with a hood flashed across his view. It was Abalone.</p>
<p><em>“I’m sorry.” </em>Gill replied while massaging his temple. <em>“I’m just not used to waking up in the middle of the night.”</em></p>
<p>Abalone was quiet all the way since he had been following besides him. And rightfully so. Abalone was appointed as the new Council Chief of Dragonet Care about a year ago. With Snapper, deputy chief, who were tasked to protect the eggs resided in the SeaWing Royal Hatchery. They had done a great job, following the instruction given by the Queen to her every last word. Have never broke any rules during their duties. Two of them were the most loyal guard Gill could muster from the palace and it seem to be the perfect choice at the moment.</p>
<p>But as the expectation of eggs’ hatching was high, so was his anxiety. He began to make frequent trips to the royal hatchery, only to found out that Abalone mysteriously gotten sick. His neck had a lump which had grown with pale red and was burning hot to touch. Gill wondered if he even can breathe through those lumps. Even in so much pain, Abalone’s wings was still covering the eggs by his sides. Knowing that leaving the eggs alone would means certain death for the royal dragonets.</p>
<p>So, Abalone waited. Waiting for someone to get help. Gill was the first to found him lying on the floor of the hatchery.</p>
<p><em>“You don’t have to do this.”</em> Abalone flashed anxiously, interrupted his stream of thought.</p>
<p><em>“No. I must.”</em> Gill flashed back. <em>“If there is one thing, I can make it right. It would be this. And that’s final.” </em>He added few more flashes to indicate his determination.<em> “And we mustn’t talk until we reach there.”</em></p>
<p>Abalone nodded and fall behind him to follow. Talking aquatic underwater in this deep black sea could easily to be seen by the patrols a long way before they could spot any of them. But in his heart, He wished he could talk freely with Abalone right now. To figure out some of the mysteries behind the incident.</p>
<p>After Gill had found Abalone laying sickly on the floor, he had tried find others to get help. Only to find his sons was playing nearby the palace entrance hall. One of his sons, Turtle, had volunteer to help. He had asked him to find Snapper and returned her to the hatchery in order to get Abalone to the healers, and in the meanwhile, he can protect Abalone and the eggs. Disappointingly, Turtle never came back. It left him no choice but to get the healers himself before Abalone die. He could still remember the scene behind his head as he re-entered the hatchery. Blood seeping through both side of Abalone as he unconsciously clutching two eggs beside him. Two <em>broken</em> eggs. Gill was devastated by it. The assassin had done it again, killing off all his daughter again just as they were about to hatch.</p>
<p>If only that sea-slug Snapper was in the Deep Palace.</p>
<p>This is was one of mysteries that had plagued him since that day. Why hasn’t Snapper, the chief deputy, stay at in the Deep Palace? She must have known the eggs were about to hatch and that she be required at an instant of notice. Why would she had left deep palace without notifying anyone?</p>
<p>He still remembered the words came from Turtle. The tired shaking voice almost terrified to his death uttered from that tiny dragonet. Turtle mentioned that he had not able to found her anywhere in the Deep Palace. Nobody had known where she had been. But how was that possible? She had strict protocol that if she were to leave, she had to assign someone to take her place or letting someone knew she will be away.</p>
<p>Gill wished he could had asked her the question himself but it was too late. When Queen Coral found out about the broken eggs, she had sent execution orders on Snapper and Abalone. She was too furious to get any answer from Snapper and she had executed her gruesomely on the spot where she found her. He hasn’t been there to see the action but what’s left of Snapper’s body made his stomach twisted.</p>
<p>One day, I had to talk to her about executing others publicly. It doesn’t do any good but scare our subjects. Even if it was an unforgivable crime.</p>
<p>Gill spotted a glowing line of corals reef just about ten swimming strokes away. This marked the spot where he remembered as one of the borders of the Deep palace. At here, they would safe from any on-lookers and SeaWing patrols. He signalled Abalone and both of them took off their hoods.</p>
<p><em>“Here is the border of the Deep Palace.”</em> Gill lit his scale<em>. “We will be safe around here. There will be no patrol around here.”</em></p>
<p><em>“You have my greatest gratitude. Your majesty.”</em> Abalone flashed backed.</p>
<p>Gill waved away the formality. He was able to see that Abalone’s injuries on the sides of his neck. It had caused by the burst lumps that was now healed. The healers he sent had done their job well and now it was his turn.</p>
<p><em>“We are only friends here.”</em> He turned around to point to the far side of the corals. <em>“You are to swim to that direction and find a place to hide. I believe there is a small village there. I have dragons there would kind enough to lend you a talon.”</em></p>
<p>Abalone nodded and glance at that direction. His expression was numb and empty. His eyes were hallowed and sway under sea current. His abrupt quietness made Gill worried.</p>
<p><em>“You had never been to the outskirt of the palace?”</em> Gill asked.</p>
<p>He shook his head. Then, shook again frantically and flashed.</p>
<p><em>“Don’t mind me. I can survive.”</em> Abalone said. <em>“But what about you. A convict missing from a death penalty is not something others would miss easily.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Don’t worry. Many of the guards were on my side. They agreed to help me set you free. You had done nothing wrong. Only…” </em>Gill clenched his teeth as the image of the broken eggs flashed through his mind. <em>“Only a series of unfortunate events happened.”</em></p>
<p>Abalone studied him and a flash of realization shone in his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was you, wasn’t it? You had stalled my execution. You ordered the food and healers for me in the prison. You prepared all these plans for me to escape.”</em>
</p>
<p>Gill nodded. Judging from the shock expression Abalone had. He had some explanations to do.</p>
<p><em>“The council sometimes doesn’t always make the best decisions. Most of them wouldn’t even bother to admit.”</em> Gill flashed. <em>“Their actions affect thousands of lives in the Kingdom of Sea and yet some of them lack of considerations for the dragons living in it. So, I-“</em></p>
<p>He took one deep breathed through his gills and continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>“A king does not actually have much say in the Royal Council Meeting. I’m merely just a figurehead which the dragons of Sea bow to. So instead-“</em>
</p>
<p>Abalone flashed brightly in a sudden causing Gill to shield his eye with one of his talon.</p>
<p><em>“You’re not just a figurehead.”</em> Abalone flashed quickly and – was there anger in it? <em>“A king who always putting his subjects in mind. Always watching for the dangers. Always thinking about the best for his kingdom. Your presence in the council may lack of power to directly challenge them in the moment. But with Queen Coral besides you, they wouldn’t dare to defy you. At least, Not directly. With you keeping them in check and having us in mind, there is nothing more a Seawing could ask for.”</em></p>
<p>Abalone’s sides were heaving. Then, he quickly composed himself and flashed apologetically.</p>
<p>Gill busted out laughing. Streaks of bubble rose through his mouth.</p>
<p><em>“That’s the reason why I had chosen you.” </em>He replied as calmed himself down. <em>“Our kingdom could use a couple of more you in the Royal guards.”</em></p>
<p>He spun his head around. The cover of darkness is still intact but he feared he might spend too long outside of his palace that someone might notice his absent. Still, there is some questions needs to be answered.</p>
<p><em>“Abalone before you go.” </em>Gill questioned. “Do you know why you were sick? Why was Snapper away from the palace? And did you saw the assassin?”</p>
<p>Abalone thought as his glowing scales fading in and out before he flashed.</p>
<p>“I suspected that my food was being poisoned. I always had my food before my shift because it will be a long shift. The healers mentioned that my swollen sides were due to something I have digest. It slowly causes my gills to swollen and suffocated me. The healers quickly gave me antidote and patched me up so that I could breathe again.”</p>
<p>“Regarding Snapper, I have no clue.” Abalone continued. “Before the night, we always confirmed our schedule with each other, let one another knew who going to be in shift and who the backup is. Because the eggs were close to hatching, we had assigned that I shall in charge of caretaking while she would be my backup. Not one else was involved.”</p>
<p>“As for the assassin. I’m sorry. He flashed apologetically. I was unconscious when the egg was being killed. When I woke up, I was in a bed tended by the healers. But just before I fainted…”</p>
<p>Abalone closed his eyes; he seems too had fallen back into painful memories of the dying dragonets.</p>
<p>“I thought I heard sound of stones scrapping against the floor.”</p>
<p><em>Stones? </em>Gill thought.</p>
<p>“I know what you are thinking” Abalone continued. “Before we started all these shifts. We make sure the Royal hatchery was thoroughly checked. Every stone in the wall pressed and pulled. Unless there is a special mechanism which we didn’t know of; there is no other way to in other than the entrance doors.”</p>
<p>Gill had his talons over his eyes and temple. The only possible way for an assassin to break the eggs was to trick Snapper away from the Deep Palace and poisoned Abalone so that the assassin can enter the hatchery unknowingly. Does that meant someone was conspiring with the assassin? The food was prepared by the servants of the palace and sent directly to them. Did they have a talon in this? What about Snapper? In what condition that Snapper would risked heavily punished by the Queen for leaving the Deep Palace?</p>
<p>He sighed. This would just be going to end up as another dead end just like last time.</p>
<p>“Sir, before you go. May I ask how Prince Turtle been recently?” Gill almost gotten himself swept away by the current at the mention of his son. “There had a rumour that he was being punished by the other prince for not able to get help. But we all knew that wasn’t his fault.”</p>
<p><em>Ah, Turtle. I almost forgotten about him.</em> Gill thought. <em>The things I said to him In front of his brothers. I was being too harsh on him. He was just a two years old dragonet. It was my mistake that I ordered him to find Snapper and no one else. He didn’t know the situation when he set off. And now, he is paying the price. I will have to explained to him someday and tell him I’m sorry. I should also call off the punishment just in case.</em></p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Gill replied. “My sons would forgive him. They are just angry about it. This had happened before and they always ended up forgiving each other.”</p>
<p>Abalone stared at him and nodded slowly in agreement.</p>
<p>“Alright. It’s almost time for me to return to the palace.” Gill straighten himself. “It’s been a pleasure having you by my side. Stay safe.”</p>
<p><em>“It’s an honour to serve you, my king.”</em> Abalone swung around and swam toward the direction of the village.</p>
<p>“May the sea current guide you. And your wings never failed you.” Gill flashed, slowly, intensely and intently.</p>
<p>Far away within his sight, he saw Abalone’s silhouette spin around, scales flashing, then vanished into the deep sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Day -5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AO3 (Archive of our own) hasn't had a way to show prologue then chapter 1. So ignore AO3 chapter numbering. But do take note of days while reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Part One: Depression</h1><h2>Chapter 1: Day -5</h2><p>Ray of light shone through thin veils of water surface, penetrating thick layer of water which flows between the surface and the seafloor. The sea, in the face of sunlight, reluctant to show its greatest treasure to the world as the seafloor reflected its light to all who marvel at them. Thousands of corals and seaweeds spread wide and long across the seafloor. Its length of hundreds of wingspans. Displaying its magnificently beautiful colours to the world. And between the vast numbers of corals, there is a canyon which contains one of Pyrrhia long kept secret: The Deep Palace.</p><p>The Deep palace was the underwater palace which resided by the royal family of the SeaWings and many other important SeaWing dragons. It was said to be the most marvellous place on Pyrrhia as it was swarmed with all kinds of creature such as the bright colours Parrotfish, cute seahorses, and harmless docile reef shark which lay at the bottom of the seafloor. Had it not for its secrecy of its location, it might had been long destroyed by the raging wars between tribe; Most notably, the ongoing war of SandWing succession.</p><p>Unfortunately, she wasn’t in the mood for sightseeing. Her teal scales glided across the sea, dodging fishes and dragons, while making her way to the canyon. Stream of water, warm and cool, intertwined and flowed through her iridescence wings as she hurried herself to one of the tunnels to the servant caves. She reached the cave and was please to found herself that she was, again, the first one to reach the cave. She quickly went to her chest, took her uniform and from another she took out brush and a mop. Then swam herself into the halls.</p><p>Today’s schedule: the gathering hall.</p><p>She swam through the currents and slowly creaked open the doors to the hall. No one would be here now. The princes would still be asleep right now. She thought it would be the best time of the day to clean the hall as the princes loved to gather here for all sort of activities during the day. Compare to others, the gathering hall was more worn out than any others in the palace. But it is to be expected, there are about twenty-four princes in this palace, three more is about hatched. And most of the time, half of them would occupy this hall for most of the day. The images of the princes spending their time here floats across her vision. The younger one would play tags, racing against each other while the older one would be wrestling or just talking to each other. They never seem to have left each other alone for long.</p><p>Yet, it always reminded her of dreadful recurring events happening in this palace. There was no princess. There was one, princess Orca, died years ago. And another who was rumoured to have been stolen by mythical ‘Talon of Peace’ for ‘The Dragonet prophecy’. And since then, none of them had made it out alive in the SeaWing Royal Hatchery. Most of dragons believed there was an assassin prowling in the palace. Killing all the female royal eggs before they hatch.</p><p>Some say that Queen Coral had kill those eggs herself in order to rule the kingdom longer. Some even say that the palace its self was cursed. Cursed by Princess Orca when she had died fighting against Queen Coral for challenging the throne. That the royal hatchery no longer harboured a safe place for Queen Coral’s daughter to incubate.</p><p>The thought itself send shivered down her spine. But she wasn’t going to bother herself with those. She, like many hundreds of other servants, just another normal Seawing in this palace. She had no business in those whose job is to lead the kingdom and serve the greater good of her tribe. She just has a family to tend to and live her rest of her life peacefully as she could.</p><p>She stopped herself in front of a sculpture, resemblance of an old royal Seawing, and began to dust off the moss around it.</p><p>A flash of light caught her attention as she spun around to look at it. It was Tidal, the butler of the palace, head of all servants. Though he may have aged pass half a century, his scales shone bright aquamarine with stripes of pale green around his side as rays of light shot through the gaps of ceiling above. Just like his spirit, always energetic and radiant all around him. He signaled her to come to have a talk with him.</p><p>“<em>Rainbow</em>.” He flashed with his scales. <em>“The first one to duty as always.”</em></p><p>She gave him a courteous bow as a response.</p><p>Seawing communicate with each other by ways of their scales all across their bodies. Some part of their scales were luminescence stripes and dots which they can lit up. Long ago, it was believed that SeaWing dragon were first communicate through voice just like any other dragons. Only after an ancient wise SeaWing came up with a brilliant idea and devise a method of communicate through flashing scales. Since then, SeaWings were able to communicate with each other by flashing to each other in combination of different scales and stripes for many thousands of years. This proven itself ever more important when one is in underwater.</p><p><em>“How is your life working in the palace?”</em> Tidal flashed, ending with a lit dot of scales on his face which indicated a ‘How’ question.</p><p><em>“It has been good, wonderful, and great.”</em> She flashed back. <em>“Times fly so fast when you’re busy.”</em></p><p><em>“Indeed. You have been working in the palace for a few months now. Since, I last hired you for the job.”</em> Putting his talon under and around his snout. <em>“Sorry for my bluntness, but I have to ask whether you have any difficulties faced during the job?”</em></p><p>Difficulties. She has not really faced anything she had not able to handle. Sure, maybe there were some reluctant to provide help from other servants was a bit of annoyance. Maybe the sudden mysterious missing tools that she needed to perform was a bit of troublesome. And maybe, the interference from other princes who tried to flirt with her was a bit of nuisance. But all of them is nothing worth to complain about.</p><p><em>“No. All is fine.”</em> She reassured him. <em>“It has been a pleasure working here.”</em></p><p>Tidal stared at her, maybe just a bit too long before continued.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad to hear that. Remember, I will do my best at keeping dragons living here happy. Even the ones working here. After all, happy dragons make happy places.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow returned a grin and nodded.</p><p><em>“In any case, I wish to talk with you on the preparation of feast.”</em> His talon whirled around and pull out a slate energetically. <em>"The council of dragonet are anticipating the hatching was about to come around these few weeks. Two female dragonets. Can you believe it? After years and years of trying, Queen Coral might able to have not one, but two daughters again."</em></p><p><em>“We have to prepare decoration, feasting and a whole lot of cleaning beforehand.”</em> Tidal flashed his scale as he peered down through the list of items in the slate. <em>“Though I must admit, we are a little short of talon for this. So, I would like to ask you lend me a talon on this.”</em></p><p><em>“Me?!”</em> Flashing her scales with startled expression. <em>“Shouldn’t a more senior, older and wiser maiden handle this? I’m not sure if I’m up to the task.”</em></p><p><em>“Nonsense.”</em> He reassured her. “<em>I’m saw your work. You did a splendid work on your cleaning duty. You are quick to catch up on the Royal etiquette. Your attentions to detail was remarkable.” He looked up into her worried eyes. “Don’t worry, we’ll start small. I gathered that you like to organized small team focusing on cleaning the dining hall at the Summer Palace before the feast.”</em></p><p>She nodded. Behind Tidal she saw the other servants were swimming across the hallway. No doubt starting their duty as she had. Soon enough, the princes would be awaking soon.</p><p>
  <em>“Good. I’ll send you the detail of later on. I have a meeting that is right around the corner. Have a good day.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Before you go.”</em> Rainbow caught herself flashing before she could stop. <em>“How is my grandfather?”</em></p><p><em>“Oh yes. I just received words that he had been transfer back to our healers. He’s at the Garden of Wounded.”</em> He paused before continued. <em>“Sorry but that’s all I know. In regard your grandfather’s sickness, you would have to see for yourself. The healer mentioned they would require few days before they could settle him down. So, give it some time.”</em></p><p>Rainbow nodded. Bow down before she flashed.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m grateful that you had taken us in, Tidal. My grandfather would had been long gone if it wasn’t for you.”</em>
</p><p>Tidal waved his talon, dismissing the gratitude.</p><p>
  <em>“It was the right thing to do.”</em>
</p><p>Then he swam away. And she hurried herself to clean the rest of the hall before the princes awake.</p><p>*****</p><p>A flash of light flickered at the corner of her eyes before she turned to spot Mako at tunnel entrance.</p><p><em>“The butler’s favourite.”</em> Mako teased.</p><p><em>“I’m just doing my job.”</em> Rainbow replied. Putting down a slate which had past to her earlier on.</p><p>They were in a cave which the servants used to rest, put away their tools and sometimes exchanges gossips. She was taking a rest after cleaning up the gathering hall. Maintaining a huge palace would require a lot of dragons, so there is a whole wing dedicated for the servants. For those required to be at the palace at all times, there are bedrooms prepared for them.</p><p><em>“Now, now. Humble as always.”</em> Mako smirked. “Didn’t the butler visit you this morning? Some of dragons saw u working at hall of gathering this morning before butler gave us update meeting on the palace.”</p><p>
  <em>Gossips. Gossips.</em>
</p><p>Mako was one senior servants of the Royal SeaWing family. Bright blue scales with tinges of purple along her side. She move herself ever so gracefully from the cave entrance to her side. From what she knew, Mako’s family had been in service for the royals for at least few generations. Her family had been renowned for their services. Some had even served close to the queen sides. It was no wonder Mako held the senior position in the palace to which she only needed report to those very few above her.</p><p><em>“He did. He told me about that Queen Coral’s two daughters in the Royal Hatchery was about to hatch. And that we would be busy to be preparing many things for the hatching.”</em> Rainbow replied.</p><p><em>“Ah yes. He did tell us about it at the meeting.”</em> Mako smirked. <em>“Anything else?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Also, that I would be organizing a cleaning team to tend to the dining hall at Summer Palace.”</em>
</p><p>Mako flashed so sudden. She almost blinded by the intensity of it.</p><p>
  <em>“Rainbow. You’re handling that? Oh my. Shot straight up the ladder of life, aren’t you? The Summer Palace.”</em>
</p><p>The Summer Palace. She hasn’t been there for a very long time. A twelve-level stone pavilion built on centre of an island, its ceiling covered by the canopy of tree above and surrounded by high cliffs with cave holes on each of the levels. It was said that the whole pavilion was grown out of the corals which sounds so absurd. But then again, having a twelve levels monster structure was indeed an absurdity on its own. From top to bottom, the pavilion was studded with decorations of jewels and pearls. Symbolized the wealth and power of the SeaWing tribes. Only the senior servants of the Royal Seawing was appointed to work there because the dragons who often visit them are the royal’s families and the council.</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know.” Rainbow flashed uneasily. “I think he’s trying to test me or something.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Better than being unnoticed. Only the seniors get to work there. You must have done something to impress him. If you need any advises, I’m here. On the other talon, </em><em>I’m going to be preparing the decoration for the feasting AND”</em> She emphasized with bright intensity. <em>“I’m going to be running errands for the eldest prince.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Prince Hammerhead?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Yes. Him.”</em> Mako replied gleefully. <em>“He’s going to be so busy preparing for all the invitation to all the nobles. He also tasked to do some speech which some of us are going to help in the rehearsal. I heard that he’s considering to find a mate in the mist.”</em></p><p>She gave a sigh as stream of bubbles coming out of her snout.</p><p>
  <em>“Anyway, which one did you prefer?”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow was visibly confused by that question. One of the scales on the side of her snout lit to indicate ‘what’ question before she could stop herself.</p><p><em>“Don’t be such a jellyfish.”</em> Mako puffed. <em>“Everyone knew that the servants here are finding their way into the Royal families. Or at least tried to. Well, the female one of course. There hasn’t been any princess for the guys to pursuit. Haven’t you notice the servants are mostly female?”</em></p><p>Rainbow shook her head and replied. <em>“I haven’t thought of it. I only came here to work.”</em></p><p><em>And for my family.</em> She thought.</p><p><em>“You’re young and good looking. There’s certain a chance for it.”</em> She flashed incredulously. <em>“Anyway, you don’t wish to tell. I won’t force you. But do let me know if you do have someone in mind. Maybe we could work something out together.”</em></p><p>Before Rainbow could stop her, Mako swam through the tunnel entrance and out where she came.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, tidal and sea. What I’m I getting myself into. </em>
</p><p>She really hoped that she had not gotten on Mako’s bad side. She shook herself sideways and thought.</p><p>
  <em>Focus. Rainbow. Focus. The only duty you have here is be a good servant. Anything else might jeopardize your job must be avoided.</em>
</p><p>A vision of dream shot through her brain. She was sitting with one of the handsome princes. Her talon on his. His over hers. Her whole body embroidered with emerald jewel and a necklace chained around her neck which matches her green scales; Rings that studded with all kinds of precious jewel on both of her talons. Her prince right besides smiling at her. Feast and orchestral rolling out to celebrate their anniversary. The queen and king nodded their head approvingly. Her family seated around her applauding and giving their blessing.</p><p>But she forced herself back to reality. Knowing that was both unlikely to happen and a dangerous thought. Her only focus was to keep herself out of trouble, which means avoid meddling with the royal families. And hope for her grandfather to recover.</p><p>She picked her slate besides her, sliding it in her chest and wandered into the dining hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Day -1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 2: Day -1</h2><p> </p><p>"<em>The dragonets are dead.</em>"</p><p>The words still swam within her jelly-mind when the news passed on to her.</p><p>No plans, no ceremonies, no feast.</p><p>Instead, the Kingdom of the Sea was wailing in pain. Every SeaWing seem to mourn to sea and waves. Everywhere Rainbow went, silence and grief seem to engulfed around her. Even the lively, energetic and majestic place of the Summer Palace seem to be drained out all of its usual beauty.</p><p>How was it possible? How could it be done? Was it the assassin? Or was it the curse everybody talked about?</p><p>All of those question seem insignificant now that dragonets had died. Rumours had it that Queen Coral had ordered to execute two of her council members, the Chief of 'Dragonet Care' and the deputy Chief. She remembered the chief was called Abalone. She had delivery his food to him before it was his turn to watch over the eggs this morning. From the short interaction she had with him, she thought he was quite capable and trustworthy.</p><p>She felt sorry for Abalone. The truth was nobody wishes to be the chief of 'Dragonet care'. All the previous chief had been appointed faced brutal punishment for failing to keep the female dragonet eggs safe. The ones who survived the punishment wish they didn't. The one that didn't; At least a quick death.</p><p>The description of the dead SeaWing rumoured by other dragons sent a shudder of chill sent through her back and wing. They said Queen Coral preferred to pluck the teeth of her victim as her means of execution. The pain would be so excruciating that it would certainly render most SeaWing unconscious in the process. Those teeth would then float disgustingly around the body as she worked on the next one, and the next, until the SeaWing either went motionless as a log or dead.</p><p>One more reason why I shouldn't meddle with the Royal family business.</p><p>Then again, rumours also had it that an underwater volcanic eruption should be happening few days ago but it didn't. So maybe, there is a chance that all of those are just rumours.</p><p>Rainbow's lingering doubt subsided as she shook herself back at the feasting floor of the Summer Palace. She was taking off the decoration which was meant for hatching celebration. They were told to cancel all plans which related to celebration and that something else might be done instead. Probably a funeral. And that she would also probably be transferred back to Deep Palace and go back to her usual schedule of cleaning duty.</p><p>She actually like it in here. Before the incident happened, Summer Palace was a beacon of peace and joy. Dragons talking a flying stroll around the pavilion, sunbathing their scales while floating at the surface and dragonets playing sands at the lowest floor. She felt so much alive than in the Deep palace. She definitely did not enjoy staring down at empty hallway or countless lifeless decorations that the queen has.</p><p>As she was carrying a table aside, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tidal flew out from a cave below. He hovered mid-air scanning area. Searching for something or someone. Only when his eyes landed on her that he flew upwards and landed beside her. Slightly out of breath as he spoke.</p><p>"Hello Rainbow. I'm sorry that the original plan for the feast was cancelled. And it seems like all your work have gone to naught."</p><p>Rainbow shook her head in response.</p><p>"I don't mind. In fact, I finally have a chance to see the Summer Palace. It is as marvellous as they said." She said.</p><p>Tidal nodded. Seemingly agreeing that statement. However, the silence dragged on between them as she realized that there was more reason to just checking up on her.</p><p>"I'm not sure if you notice. But..." Tidal said. "Just before we talk, I was searching for a young dragonet. A prince to be exact. Have you seen him?"</p><p>Rainbow shook her head in confusion.</p><p>"I guess he flew off. Most likely, back to the Deep Palace. I would have tried to catch up with him but you wouldn't believe what had happened before." Rubbing between his temple he continued.</p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>Dropped down few levels below, Rainbow flew right in to one of caves besides the libraries floor alongside with him. A long tunnel with stone doors carved into them. Everything seemed normal, until he led her end of the tunnel to room labelled 'Private room' just beside a stone door. The door was slightly open to the side, revealing a glimpse of mess that what might be 'she couldn't believe'.</p><p>"Before the prince ran off, he made cause a little mess in the room. He seems really upset of what had happened to the dead of the princess. But I'm not sure why."</p><p>With a talon at the door, Tidal pushed the door and... 'a little mess' was an understatement. The whole room was a wreck. There were tiny hills of scrolls stacked at each corners of the room. Half-ripped papers scattered themselves all across the room until there were hardly any room for talons to step on. Ink dripping down from the corners of the table forming a pool black smudge. Besides ink bottle was a weird collection of odd trinkets. And what must had been a seaweed blanket that was torn to pieces and mixed together with the pile of scrolls.</p><p>She would had believe if anyone said that there was a hurricane just happened to make visit to this room.</p><p>"He did all of these?" Rainbow asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid so." Tidal carefully swipe the scattered paper to one side with his tail. "I stood just beyond this door when all these happened. With all the sound of ripping papers and throwing stuff."</p><p>Tidal shook his head.</p><p>"This could take a whole day before we could wrap this up."</p><p>Rainbow's own estimate wasn't far off either. However, cleaning what's left behind of these destruction is one thing; The torn papers and scrolls were another. Those writing behind those scrolls were filled with words and images carefully talon-drawn by the scribes. To see them, now scattered into pieces was, to say the least, heart breaking.</p><p>Rainbow picked up pieces of the paper and feeling curious of its content. She wasn't able to figure which paper held the start or the end of the story. But through some lucky attempts, she managed to piece some of them into a readable paragraph.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. These writing. There are too crude to be a writing of a scribe. It is some sort of scrapes for some stories.</em>
</p><p>"Look at these."</p><p>Tidal pointed to the both side of the wall. All the scrolls from the wall crevices were emptied. All except one pile of scroll. Sitting there. Stacking neatly upon one scroll and another. Unharmed from all chaos that had ensued.</p><p>"All the scrolls on the floor must have once placed at these shelves. These are... 'The Missing Princess', 'Tragedy of Orca', 'The Great Animus Slayer: Revised', 'Gardener's Pride' and many more." His talon went across them one by one as he spoke. "All of these were written by the Queen herself. Only her scrolls were given mercy of destruction. Poor little dragonet. The yearning for his mother's love manifests itself into a pile of scrolls. Hoping to close the distance between himself and her mother."</p><p>"I shouldn't have left him ran off like that." Tidal shoved the pile of scrolls to the corner of the crevice before talking straight at her. "Rainbow. I need you to go and find the prince. I'm afraid that he might hurt himself. He's probably at the Deep Palace."</p><p>"M-me?" She stuttered a reply. "I mean I wouldn't be suitable for the job. Caretaking. I could just stay here and clean the room. A job way more suit for a dragon like myself."</p><p>Tidal shook his head.</p><p>"Maybe there is but caretaking is a job most dragons do not understood how it was to be done. Yes, they do <em>take care</em> of a dragonet they assigned to. Providing the basic needs. Look out for trouble and danger. But they did it so mindlessly. So 'soullessly' that most of them never ever form any sort of connection with the dragonet. And now, this dragonet is in dire need of connection."</p><p>Tidal gently laid his talon against her shoulder.</p><p>"I need you to be his friend."</p><p>"Friend?" She murmured.</p><p>"Yes, the desperate dragonet is in need of a wing to lean on right now. Not someone who giving advice or life wisdom of the sorts. Lending an ear is what he needs. He needs a dragon whose age wasn't too far off from him. I fear he might collapse under the heavy burden that he holds."</p><p>"I think I can be a friend." She replied.</p><p>"Thank you." Tidal visibly relaxed by the answer. "For the record, I'm assigned you to be a caretaker of Prince Turtle. All other obligation shall be reassigned to other servant until further notice. Unofficially, you are hereby to spend time with the prince until he recovers from his grief."</p><p>"Alright." Rainbow answered.</p><p>It seemed like an easy task. But as she pondered, she realized something she should know but didn't.</p><p>"Who is Prince Turtle?"</p><p>***</p><p>There are thousands of SeaWings lived in the Kingdom of Sea. Few hundreds of them lived around the near vicinity of the palace. Only a tenth of them actually lived in the palace. Having to work at there for few moons, Rainbow was pretty sure that she had met everyone in the palace. Even though she may not know their name, she would have some sort of impression on each of them.</p><p>But Prince Turtle, she remembered neither of his name nor his face. Which one was he? Was he one of the young ones or the elder ones? Blue or green scales? Had she seen him in the gathering hall? Had she even heard that name before?</p><p>Is like a word in dictionary that doesn't any correspond to meaning she search. Blank on both sides.</p><p>Tidal explained that the reason why Rainbow hasn't met him before because Prince Turtle spent most of his time at Summer Palace's library. Reading scrolls and trying to catch his mother's attention. But that poor dragonet. His mother was so busy in her craft and kingdom, she never bothered to interact with her sons.</p><p>And since Rainbow had only been working at Deep Palace for the past few moons. She wouldn't have any chance to cross path with the little prince. But surely, she would had seen him during SeaWing royal family gathering right, wouldn't she?</p><p>It didn't matter. She was about to meet the prince moment later and she would know who is Prince Turtle.</p><p>But first, she had to find him. Tidal mentioned that he was most likely be found at somewhere in the Deep Palace. Still, the palace is huge place and the veil of the night didn't help at all. Even with her night vision, searching a small dragonet was no easy task.</p><p>It was only through asking other servants for any sign of distressed dragonet that eventually lead her to a small room. Glowing lights shone irregularly through the door gaps as she approached it. Behind this slab of stone door must be the little prince.</p><p>However, Rainbow hesitated to push open the door. Few days ago, she promised herself not to involved herself with any of the royal families. Not only that, the royalties currently lost two of their dragonets in a day. Losing another dragonet would mean another devastating blow to the royal families. That could also lead to her possible execution.</p><p>Standing in front of the stone door. Her talon against the door knob. The last veil of separation between her and the royal families. Stepping through it shall break it and never could be undo.</p><p>She could have left here. Then, go on lying to Tidal that she had seen to his safety and that he could assigned more appropriate servant to take care him. And she would live her normal life and her grandfather would be healed in no time.</p><p>But the words from Tidal rang in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>A burden that might collapse.</em>
</p><p>With last breath through her gills, Rainbow pushed the door opened.</p><p>"<em>Prince Turtle</em>?"</p><p>As the door slowly creaked open; the whole room reveal itself to her. The room itself was tiny that it could just barely fit three of her whole body in it. It was bare of content except at the far end of the corner there laid a pile of seaweed blanket. Glowing lime-green lights in the dark. With an emerald green tail stuck out of the end of it.</p><p>"<em>Prince Turtle</em>?" Rainbow calmly asked as she leaned closer to the seaweeds. "<em>Are you alright? Are you hurt?</em>"</p><p>The pile of seaweeds shuffled a little. Then, his tail moved sideways.</p><p>"<em>I'm glad you're okay.</em>"</p><p>She positioned herself to be seated beside the seaweeds and glanced around her. This room must be some sort of storage room. Like the one she used to store her cleaning equipment. However, there was nothing but a pair of stone slates and a weird piece of broken coral placed beside the seaweed.</p><p>"<em>Are you planning to sleep here? I would have to prepare a seaweed bed for you just in case</em>." She flashed.</p><p>"<em>Don't</em>..."</p><p>Is all what she could managed to understand by the pattern of the flash behind the pile of seaweed. Without knowing what part of his scales had flashed, she couldn't decipher the rest of the message meant.</p><p>"<em>My fault. My... fault...</em>"</p><p>
  <em>Poor little guy. Something terrible must had happened. I wonder what it was.</em>
</p><p>Putting that thought aside, she picked up the stone slates and examined it. One of them was blank on both sides while the other one had scribbled of words and figures. Words like 'hero', 'brave', 'legend' but others were mostly were made illegible by numerous strikethroughs.</p><p>"<em>You like to read, don't you</em>?" Rainbow prompted.</p><p>The pile of seaweed gave a little tremble but there was no reply.</p><p>"<em>How about I read 'The Missing Princess' to you?"</em> She tried again.</p><p>"<em>Go... away...</em>" The seaweed pile flashed.</p><p>"<em>I will. But I need to make sure you're okay.</em>" Rainbow shifting her talons. "<em>Besides, you haven't eaten anything since afternoon, right? I had some snack.</em>"</p><p>She pulled out a talonful of shrimp from her satchel and gradually moved her talon close to the seaweeds.</p><p>Slowly but carefully, the little prince scrambled out of the seaweed. Took the shrimps out of her talon. And began chewing on them. It was a small dragonet. Over an age of one or two. Now sitting in front of her picking the shrimp into his mouth. His scales were green almost like emerald jewels along his back while his under scales were colour of bright green like it was craved from the insides a lime. Tinges of blueish-green appearing all over his body where his joint met. All together they form a gorgeous gradient of colour which please to whom their eyes laid on them.</p><p>So, this is Prince Turtle. She wondered why she had not met him before. Surely, he must have been at the deep palace before. Or the royal family dinner which held monthly. If he did attend, he must have some sort of power which make him invisible among his brothers.</p><p>"<em>Hm... These tasted really good.</em>" He flashed.</p><p>Indeed, it should. Top grade snack which she carried around when she feels hungry middle of the day. Rainbow watched him as the shrimps disappeared into his snout one by one. He seems to regain himself, or at least not all depressed.</p><p>Rainbow turned around to study the pile of scrambled seaweeds. It probably had been the seaweed blanket which the prince used during his sleep. She would need to replace a new blanket just in case the prince planning to sleep here tonight. Also, that broken piece of coral. Suppose she could throw that away.</p><p>"<em>WAIT</em>!" Prince Turtle flashed.</p><p>Just as she put her talon over the coral, the coral tucked her talon so hard, she almost fell forward muzzle first. She tried to pull her whole body back but the force exerted in her talon was much stronger than hers. It was slowly dragging her out toward the exit of the room.</p><p>"<em>What's happening!?</em>"</p><p>She tried to dig her talons into the seafloor but the sands were too loose for her grip on. She felt she was about to float away with the coral in her talon.</p><p>But then it stopped. Or rather, she couldn't feel anything in her talon anymore. When she opened her talon, the coral wasn't there anymore.</p><p>So was Prince Turtle.</p><p>As she swam out and peered down the hallway, she saw the glow of unmistakable lime-green just swam past the corner. Quickly, she launched herself into hallway and after him into the vast deep dark sea.</p><p>.</p><p>Rainbow secretly thanked the moon and sea for being born with night vision eye sight. With the lights of half-moon shone across the sea, she managed to spot Prince Turtle swimming just ahead of her. About five dragon wingspans before she reached him with her talon. She could easily outswim him in term of speed. After all, she was a full-grown dragon compare to Prince Turtle little wings and tiny web talons. His chubby little belly did not help him either.</p><p>The question was what Prince Turtle was chasing after? Was it a pet? A prey?</p><p>And the way the little prince swam, he was banking left and right, avoiding fishes and coral alike with precise movement and most unnatural way. His talon outstretched away in front him. It was like he was dragged unwillingly across the water.</p><p>As she tried to swam closer to the little prince,he suddenly banked right around a mountain of coral and stopped. Prince Turtle caught on with it but his faced turned pale as ghost. Curious, Rainbow edged herself closer and saw what he had seen.</p><p>It was a dead body of a SeaWing dragon. Laying on a coral hill. Bloodied on its side and snout. Its web talons were curved outwards. All four legs were outstretched and its head was being held all the way up as if it was trying to gasp something above the sea surface. The whole posture suggested that it had experienced an agonizing pain just before it died.</p><p>But the most horrifying of all was the scattered white pieces all around it. She was not sure until she examined the mouth of corpse. They were teeth. All of them. They were everywhere: in the corals, on the seafloors, some of them were still floating around the corpse that made her scale crawled inside out.</p><p>"<em>Snapper</em>..." Prince Turtle voice trailed off.</p><p>Snapper? The chief deputy council of Dragonet Care? This dead body was her? She was not able to recognize her in this misshapen body. She had a glimpse of Snapper's appearance when she delivered her and Abalone's food. But with her body covered with wounds and tooth all plucked out, she hardly able to tell it was her.</p><p>On the talon closer to the body, a glimmer of light reflected off her illuminating scale. It was some sort of jewellery. Rainbow held out her talon and slow slipped the jewellery off Snapper's tight grip. She thought it was a ruby with colour close to coral pink than red. It was shaped into a fine rectangular and one of its side had carving etched into it. She could just barely able to see the letter 'S' craved into it.</p><p>A memorial? Someone must have given it to her for reminiscence. But who?</p><p>Rainbow's scatter thought was broken off by slow glowing scales just below her. Prince Turtle had huddled himself into a ball, wings curled inwards and around him. His whole body was trembling visibly as if he was about to turn himself into a speck of algae and disappeared away. Rainbow wished to comfort him, to reassure him. But she was clueless as a fish dropped in middle of a desert.</p><p>For the moment, she felt someone nudging her. But Prince Turtle was still there curled up. Then, she saw Snapper's body was moving on its own and the moons were flickering against the sea surface.</p><p>
  <em>An earthquake?</em>
</p><p>As her instinct called, she grabbed Prince Turtle by the shoulder. Quickly flashed to him.</p><p>"It's not safe here. We need to head back."</p><p>Prince Turtle did not respond, letting her guide him by the wings as they swam. He was still trembling and his talons was gripping something tight against his body.</p><p>
  <em>So much for my first day of caretaking.</em>
</p><p>A glimpse of shadow figure went past her. She glanced back to look but she saw nothing but darkness behind.</p><p>Was there anyone following them? Or was it her imagination?</p><p>Cautiously, she swam towards the Deep Palace guiding the little prince alongside her. Away from the disfigured of Snapper's body as it continued to haunt her for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 3: Day 1</h2><p>Rainbow had never really like questions in her life. Questions like ‘Who is the great SeaWing Queen built the Deep Palace’, ’Who’s the greatest warrior in the SeaWing history’, ‘What’s the name of Animus slayer?’; These questions often made her scratch her head inside out just to answer them. Her history teacher had given up on her that she would never have able to get any of those answers hammered into her head.</p><p>But last night, millions of questions were flooding in her mind. First of all,  why Prince Turtle had suddenly swam out into the sea? Where did the strange coral go? And Snapper. How did she end up there? Why was she killed? How did he knew where was Snapper? Or was it just a coincidence?</p><p>She heaved a sigh while her talons wiped the algae off a SeaWing Royal statue. As many tests in the past had proven, she wouldn’t able to figure out these answers by just pondering about it. Probably that was why she stuck with a cleaning duty instead of a scribe in the Deep Palace.</p><p>It seems like every day there were new mysteries unresolved. But she had one answer. A scout had confirmed that a nearby underwater volcano had erupted causing an earthquake. The rumour of possible volcanic eruption had been apparently true. Just little off with its timing. The council had sent guards to evacuate nearby SeaWing villages just to be safe from the spewing volcano. She hoped no one was hurt but she was just as grateful that she and the prince weren’t close to the volcano just as it erupted.</p><p>Just as she was finished cleaning the statues, groups of SeaWings had starting entered the gathering halls. Slowly filling the hall with luminesces flashes and gestures. They were the SeaWing princes. Each of them staying with their own clutches.</p><p>Wait. Wasn’t it way too early for them to gather here for fun and games? Didn’t the princes have their duty to tend too?</p><p>As the hall filled with the princes, the servants were ushered in as well. All of them gathered in the around the hall, talking to each other. Rainbow joined the servants at the back and glancing around. Wondering why half of the palace dragons were gathering here.</p><p>Until she saw a large SeaWing, with deep navy scales and with his aquamarine luminescent stripe lit, swam into the hall. Followed by two smaller SeaWing behind him closely and one green SeaWing further back. The large SeaWing has his scales glow in slow pulses. Emitting soft but determined aura around him. A sense of authority none other than a royal SeaWing was able to confidently possessed them.</p><p>It was Prince Hammerhead. The eldest of all SeaWing Princes. He swam to the far end of the hall where a raised platform was and there he stood. His strong, burly muscle wings outstretch from side to side, shapes of spiral and starbursts along his wing membrane lighten up. Catching every dragon’s attention in the hall. No doubt exhibiting his unquestionable authority over his audience.</p><p>Beside Prince Hammerhead was two other princes whom followed him closely behind. And on the other side was the green SeaWing. Who had his head bowed and wings folded into himself. He looked as if he was going to huddle himself into a green puddle and disappeared.</p><p>
  <em>“Yesterday. Was a terrible day.”</em>
</p><p>Pain shot through her eyes as Prince Hammerhead flashed as bright as a sun.</p><p>
  <em>“Some of you may have already known. Two more of our sisters had been killed by the <strong>cowardly </strong>assassin in the hatchery.”</em>
</p><p>Many of the servants were wide-eye, exchanging flashes with each other while the princes flared their wings and gills in response, their luminescent scales roaring with rage.</p><p>
  <em>“Those dragonets. They were only weeks before the hatching but they were killed. Murdered in their sleep. Not knowing smell or taste of sea. A fate, I dare say, worse than death itself. An investigation team have been assigned to look for any clue of criminal. Searching every stones and corals. Hoping there would be any lead to the heartless creature who kill them.”</em>
</p><p>Sensing uneasiness from the crowd. He paused. Shifting his wings before continuing.</p><p>
  <em>“Though they may have fought valiantly. Or not. Our queen had sent execution orders on both council member of Dragonet Care, the chief and his deputy. She had personally taken action on one of them. May their soul find resting in cradle of the sea.”</em>
</p><p><em>Snapper? </em>Rainbow shaken by the thought. <em>And probably Abalone too.</em></p><p>
  <em>“As you all must know, the queen and king were not at all - pleased with this. Should you have anything of use to the investigation. Any witnesses or clues. Please make an arrangement with any member of the council or any of the royal members. Should your information prove to be any use, we shall reward you accordingly. Regarding any news about murderer, it would be best to refrain yourself from spreading any rumours and wait for Council’s further notice.”</em>
</p><p>The prince’s eyes moved side to side. Inspecting two smaller SeaWing princes and a glare, much like a shark about to feed on its prey, at the green puddle on the other side.</p><p>
  <em>“Furthermore, there is one more announcement I would like to make before we dismissed. As you know, the King himself have occasionally visited the Royal hatchery to check on the eggs. It was his last visit that he found out the chief council of Dragonet Care have fallen ill during his shift. For fear of leaving the ill-fallen chief alone against the assassin, the King sought help from these dragonets, who were happened to be near hatchery.”</em>
</p><p>He waved his talons indicated the SeaWing dragonets at both of his sides.</p><p>
  <em>“Admirably, one of them had offered himself to help our king. But he failed to do what needs to be done. Which ultimately led to the death for both of the princesses. From what we gathered from our king and these two young princes, Cerulean and Octopus, that he had been fiddled around the palace. Fooling around the coral reef. Taking his sweet time swimming around instead of looking for help.”</em>
</p><p>As if a stone statue had turned alive, Prince Hammerhead turned towards the green SeaWing on his side. Pinning the little SeaWing to the ground with his menacing gaze.</p><p>
  <em>“Turtle of the SeaWing Prince. Son of Queen Coral and King Gill. I hereby sentence you to your punishment: Isolation. For failing your task at its utmost importance, neglecting your duty which resulted death of two SeaWing princesses. Your term shall be carried from today onwards until…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Indefinitely.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow stared at the green SeaWing, then at the Prince then back again. Stone cold glacier had suddenly formed inside her mind. Freezing her from inside out.</p><p>
  <em>Prince Turtle killed the SeaWing princesses?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rainbow caught herself right at the entrance to the Garden of wounded. Her mind was still spinning from gathering. The idea of a prince killing his own sisters echoed in her mind like an empty chamber. Reverberated on every stroke of her swim.</p><p>It was past evening as Rainbow slow inched herself into the coral reef. It was therapeutically beautiful resting place for SeaWings who had served the kingdom well. Few of the coral beds were occupied with wounded soldiers who fought the war above. Some had gashes on their sides and one of them even had ripped a hole wide open under her wing. All of them were laying there, emitting a faint glow at a peaceful pace. She wondered if any of them missed their family or vice versa.</p><p>Some of healers were swimming around, checking patient’s seaweed bandage and consoling them. She felt sorry for them. Both the soldiers and the healers. It was a war that nobody is going to win but everyone is going to suffer. Sometimes in her mind, she would curse Blister, the second sibling of the SandWing Princesses that she would one day drown on her way into the Summer Palace. It was her fault that dragged the SeaWing Kingdom into an unnecessary war. And rumour has it that it was her fault that the SeaWing lost their alliance to MudWing. Her fault…</p><p>Rainbow shook herself. It was not the time to ponder about the war. Someone precious of hers was here and she had to find him. Somewhere around here.</p><p>
  <em>“Rainbow.”</em>
</p><p>A flash of light. Warm, yet familiar to her eyes. She turned around to find a SeaWing with his wing coloured in jade scales outstretch to welcome her.</p><p>
  <em>“Grandpa Bony.”</em>
</p><p>She swam across the reef. Gently, she brushed her wings against his, from end to end and caressed his talon with hers. </p><p><em>“Good grief. Was it really that long?”</em> He flashed.</p><p><em>“Too long. Too lengthy. Too wait-y.”</em> She settled beside him. <em>“I got your slate that you sent me days ago and all I wish was to rush here to find you. But the butler told me that you needed some rest after you had just arrived. So tell me. Where have you been and what happened?”</em></p><p><em>“It’s nothing much.”</em> His grin instantly melted her heart. <em>“Dragged around the around world to find the perfect cure. That’s all.”</em></p><p><em>“Nothing much indeed.”</em> She flashing her amused scale.</p><p>
  <em>“Actually, around the sea would be more appropriate. From the Summer Palace, to the most beautiful reef. The highest coral mountain to the deepest trench. I think I have met all the SeaWing healers by now.”</em>
</p><p><em>All of them? </em>She thought with dismay.</p><p><em>“Now, now. I know that look when I see one.”</em> He consoled her with another of his talon. <em>“They are working on it. I promised you; they will find a cure so don’t go stressing yourself needlessly.”</em></p><p>He continued.</p><p>“Besides, why would any young snapper wanted to hear story of an old dragon. Let hear yours. How’s your days in this grand palace.”</p><p>
  <em>Snapper.</em>
</p><p>She quickly pushed away the horrified Images of her body and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s had been eventful days. Have you heard the news?”</em>
</p><p>Her grandfather nodded. Glanced behind her at the healers who were working.</p><p>
  <em>“They told me about it. The death of heirs to the SeaWing throne. How dreadful. At this rate, we might not only lost princess. The whole kingdom might throw into chaos if the queen dies. Like once the MudWing Kingdom. No queen. So many deaths.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Queen Coral wouldn’t die, would she?”</em> Rainbow flashed.</p><p>“At times of war, I’m afraid we’ll never knew.”</p><p>Rainbow followed her grandfather’s gaze. The solider beside them were wincing against the healer who was trying to change his seaweed bandage.</p><p><em>“Fear not. There is an heir even if the queen does pass away. I knew the Defence Commander had a daughter who can inherit the throne.”</em> He said.</p><p><em>“I was assigned a new task.”</em> Trying to steer the subject of war away as she brushed his wing.  <em>“Well, I was supposed to be at the Summer Palace. And – Oh, did you saw how beautiful, pretty, gorgeous that place was? It was full of coral reefs around the island and the pavilion was incredibly huge, monstrous and- “</em></p><p>“Yes dear, yes.” Grandfather Bony chuckled. “I told you I had been everywhere. Even the Summer Palace. Haven’t I mentioned that?”</p><p>“<em>Yes, grandpa. But what you didn’t know is that I was assigned to taking care of one of the dragonet princes.”</em></p><p>Her grandfather’s eyes shone with sense of pride as her heart swelled like a balloon going to explode. But it made her difficulty to continue her next line.</p><p><em>“Who’s the lucky prince?”</em> He asked.</p><p><em>“I’m thinking of backing out of it.</em>” She replied.</p><p>Her grandfather’s gaze moved away from her. Soft and undemanding. Patiently awaited her answer.</p><p><em>“It’s Prince Turtle. He…”</em> She explained. “<em>He killed his un-hatched sisters. And I don’t think I can babysit a killer like that.”</em></p><p><em>“Where’s he now?</em>” Her grandfather asked.</p><p>Rainbow last saw Prince Turtle was at the Gathering Hall. When Prince Hammerhead finished his announcement and the crowd dispersed, she stayed back. Prince Turtle had not moved ever since he was there. Hugging into himself with his wings and tails so that he took as little space as he could. Trembling, like a pudding wobbling on an uneven plate.</p><p>She felt she should but she could not bring herself to comfort him. So, she hid herself behind one of the pillars and watched. Prince Turtle lifted his wings and peeked through them. Once he noticed everyone was gone, he swam quickly out of the hall and into the sea. Never once looked back.</p><p><em>“He’s could be at the Summer Palace now.” </em>She replied.</p><p>She followed him into the sea and thought that he might be swimming towards there.</p><p>“<em>How old is he?”</em></p><p><em>“Two.</em>”</p><p>
  <em>“You should go and look for him.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>What? Why?”</em></p><p>Her grandfather shifted on his bed before continued.</p><p>
  <em>“A two-year-old dragonet would never go out his way to kill his sister. It must be some sort of accident. No dragon born in this world just to harm his sibling. Have to ask anyone for what had actually happened?"</em>
</p><p>Rainbow shook her head and flashed. <em>“But the eldest prince said so. He said that the prince had forgotten his duty and cause the death of princesses.”</em></p><p><em>“Rainbow”.</em> Her grandfather smoothed her talon in his and stared into her eyes. <em>“Don’t make the mistake of thinking that a result of an action is the cause of one’s intent. There can be evil dragon doing good things for all the wrong reason. And good dragon doing the wrong things for all the right ones. “</em></p><p><em>“And my guess that it was later.” </em>He finished with tone of finality.</p><p>Rainbow gave that a thought before finally she replied.</p><p>“<em>I wished I could.” </em></p><p> She explained that just before Prince Hammerhead dismissed the crowd. He had explained to everyone regarding the ‘Isolation’ punishment. Basically, all dragons should maintain minimum contact with the prince. Which means given the least amount of word and emotion support. Provide only the necessity and none other.  All princes are enforced with the rule while the servants are encouraged to join in.</p><p>“<em>But how are you going to do your duty without breaking that rule?</em>” Her grandfather stroking his chin. “<em>Besides, it’s not breaking rules if one is ‘encouraged’.</em>”</p><p>He grinned in response of her confused look.</p><p>
  <em>“Nevertheless, it’s best to find out the other side of the story and decide upon them. And…”</em>
</p><p><em> “I’m sorry.” </em>A Healer came beside them and flashed. <em>“The visitation hour is over.”</em></p><p>Rainbow looked longing at his grandfather in which he replied.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry. I’m not going to dissolve into the water and disappeared. I’m here whenever I’m needed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright. Until next week?”</em>
</p><p>Her grandfather nodded. She left while watching the healer tending her grandfather’s need.</p><p>She wondered what the little prince would say. Would anything able to excuse the death of two princesses?</p><p>But most importantly, where is Prince Turtle?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to GrumpyScrollwyrm for helping me spot and fix grammar and spelling errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 4: Day 3</h2><p>
  <em>Thump. Thump. Thump.</em>
</p><p>The sounds of knocking door burned into her mind like ink to scroll and she was sick of it. For now, she was somewhat glad she was able get away from it. Even though, it made her felt worse for it.</p><p>At least she knew where Prince Turtle was. As she had guessed, he had been at Summer Palace. Locking himself away in his writing room and crying. Yesterday, she tried to get him to open the door but only to greet with even louder sobbing on his side. Knocking the door did nothing except making her talons winced in pain.</p><p>Rainbow could understand why he would not wish to see anyone right now. But it was her duty was to take care of him. And not eating for the whole day definitely not helping. She had left his food just outside the door before she decided to try again during the night. Only to find out that those food were rotten when she came back.</p><p>“So, you went for me for advice? Wise choice.” Mako flashed her scales with pride of a shark caught its prey. “After all, my family practically hatched for these kinds of jobs. For generations, we have worked for the Royal family and I think that should say something about us.”</p><p>Mako was just finishing her salmon for lunch before Rainbow approached her. She pushed away the fish bones before flashing.</p><p><em>“But my dear Rainbow, why would you ever want to bother yourself with that - ahem - prince? I’m not sure we should even call him a prince anymore ever since that happened.”</em> Mako rolled her eyes before continuing. <em>“Look at him. Even before this happened, he was a weird little dragonet anyway. A normal dragonet would have gone to live his own life with his brothers but him? He's totally obsesses with his mother.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Have you seen how he tried to get the queen's attention all the time when she was at her library? Pathetic. You would have guessed that a dragonet would learnt by now that his mother is not interested in her sons. But nope. He just continued to stalk her whenever she’s writing.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Creepy if you asked me.”</em> Mako finished.</p><p>Rainbow did not know how to feel about that. She thought it was normal for a baby dragonet to crave for his mother’s love. A mother should be caring for her son too.</p><p><em>“But how? How do you get him to open up?”</em> she asked.</p><p><em>“The door or his heart?”</em> Mako smirked. <em>“It doesn’t matter. He just needed time that’s all. All the princes are the same. No use trying to barge in. They will open up to you once you spent enough time with them. Eventually. And once they do, you just open your ears and close your snout.”</em></p><p><em>“Even a depressed self-starving dragonet?</em> <em>” </em></p><p><em>“You could get the door open with your life on the line.”</em> Mako shrugged and casually added. “<em>Besides, they said ‘time is the best medicine’. Especially true if it was wounded from the inside.”</em></p><p>Rainbow would give him the time of eternity to heal his heart. But she was more worried about his body not able to stand the starvation rather than deep wound that never cured. A full-grown dragon could last a month without eating. A growing dragonet otherwise.</p><p>
  <em>“Anyway, breaking news. The council seem to just have a fierce argument among themselves. From what I heard; Commander Shark had wanted to move more guards from Deep Palace to Summer Palace. I assume it was to strengthen the defence of the Summer Palace. But the Queen and King wasn’t please with that decision.”</em>
</p><p>With an assassin prowling the Deep Palace, who wouldn’t? If an assassin can get through defence of Deep Palace so easily. Imagine what it can do to rest of the royal family.</p><p>
  <em>“But Shark believed that the assassin only came for the eggs. The hatchery is now empty of them so he moved the guards. Seem logical.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anyway, I got to go. Prince Hammerhead is expecting me.”</em>
</p><p>Before Mako disappeared from her sight, she flashed.</p><p>
  <em>“A word of advice. Do yourself a favour and picked a more reliable prince. Like mine. Your future self will thank you for it.”</em>
</p><p>Leaving Rainbow alone, continued to ponder in the dining hall.</p><p>***</p><p>Once again, Rainbow found herself staring into stone door that blocked her into the Prince Turtle’ writing room. On one talon held a seaweed blanket that she had promised while the other gripped tightly was a key to unlock the door. Rainbow had requested the key from Butler Tidal and along with it, an advice.</p><p>
  <em>“The key to open a heart is not barging in forcefully. But to allow other to let you barge in.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow thought it was really unnecessary poetic for an advice but it rang the same sense of truth given by her friend.</p><p>She tucked away the key. Held her breath against the rotten smell coming from a plate of shrimp that was left here this morning. And knocked on the door before she spoke.</p><p>“Prince Turtle, I’m here for you. Could you please open the door?”</p><p>No response. Her aching talon reminded her fruitless attempt the day before. It was protesting against knocking the door for another whole day.</p><p>“I do not know how exactly you caused the death of the princesses but if you wouldn’t allow me to take care of you. If anything were to happen to you. The queen might come after me. I might be the next ‘Snapper’ at the bottom of the sea.”</p><p>She placed one ear against the door. Nothing. She could not sense any movement or sound behind the wooden door. Then, a familiar click sounded as her talon clutched the key inside her poach. Taking it as her cue, she pushed the creaking door and stepped into the room.</p><p>Everything seem to be the way it was since her last visit. The writing desk splatted with black ink. Scrolls and torn paper all over the place. Seaweed strands scattered and a tiny hill of it sitting at the corner of the room with a green tail protruding out of it. The little prince and his usual hiding spot.</p><p>“I brought you a new blanket so you can cover your tail while you sleep.”</p><p>Without waiting for his response, she went over and place the blanket beside him. Over at the table, the strange trinkets collection was there plus couple of new things. A waterproof poaches which must be the prince possession, a piece of coral and a pile of torn papers. She tried to make sense of this bizarre collection but nothing came out of it.</p><p>She picked one piece of the papers up and read it. They had been graced with beautiful talonwriting. As though the author has inked every single letter with precise movement and strength behind it.</p><p>It was a story about a dragon stood before the palace defending against his enemies. One talon gripping a narwhal spear against a horde of dragons. Behind him was the Deep Palace, where his family lies there hiding. He was the last line of defence. If he failed, the kingdom of the Sea will fall.</p><p>The piece of paper ended with the dragon rushed straight into the horde of army. Not knowing what will the outcome be. The rest must had been ripped to pieces and scattered all around in this room.</p><p>“This is pretty well written.” Rainbow prompted. “I haven’t read it anywhere else. Did you write them?”</p><p>The pile of seaweed gave a little shudder but no reply.</p><p>“You must have admired your mother’s writing. I can see part of her writing in it. She must be so proud of you. Her little prince being the next writer in the royal family.”</p><p>“I’m no prince.” A voice from the pile of seaweed croaked. “I’m not worthy of being called a prince. Not after what I did.”</p><p>
  <em>Not sure I could too.</em>
</p><p>She refrained herself from thinking aloud. But if a dragon felt so guilty about his action could not be evil right? Could it be like what her grandpa had said: It was all just an accident?</p><p>“So how did the story end? I couldn’t find the next piece.” She asked.</p><p>A long pause before a voice from the pile of seaweed croaked.</p><p>“It didn’t end. I haven’t finished it. And it will never end.”</p><p>When Rainbow asked for a reason, the prince just wagged his tail sideway as a reply. So, she started stacking the papers on the floor and cleaning the desk.</p><p>“Please leave. Leave them be.” Prince Turtle said.</p><p>“You can’t live like this, Prince Turtle. No one can.” She replied.</p><p>“Maybe but I deserved this.” He said. “And don’t called me a prince. Just Turtle. I don’t deserve that-”</p><p>A loud growl came from the seaweed interrupted them.</p><p>“I will just leave these snacks here. Please take care of yourself.” Rainbow pulled out a talonful of shrimp and placed it on the desk. “Also, I’m supposed to tell you that there will be a royal family dinner gathering two days from now. Everyone will be there and it will be good for your health to get out sometimes.”</p><p>Before she left the room, she added.</p><p>“I hope I can see you there, Prince Turtle.”</p><p>“Turtle. It’s just Turtle…”</p><p>His voice slowly faded into the background as she closed the door behind her. Feeling content of event that had turned out just fine.</p>
<hr/><p>Not long after Rainbow left the prince’s room and out of the Summer Palace, she came back to the palace with a plate with a lid on one of her talons, filled with best food the kingdom could have offer. She would be ecstatic to see these foods <em>IF</em> they were meant for her.</p><p> Instead, she was ordered to carry them to a cave closer to top. One which was not easily seen by the eyes of public. It was said that this cave contained the most despicable criminal in all Kingdom of Sea. To hold them, they would have designed the place as such escaping it would prove to be impossible.</p><p>The Electric Eel Prison.</p><p>The name itself sent waves of jellyfish-stings from tip of her wings to her tail. They said once you were sent here, the only way out was death itself.</p><p>If the criminals here deserved to be placed in such a vile place, then why in the name of Sea was she ordered to carry one of the most luxurious plate of food down here? But she had not been ordered by any authority above. In fact, it was forced into her hand by other servants, who probably heard the dreadful things happened in here many times through rumours of the palace.</p><p>
  <em>“Rainbow. Order from above. This food is to be sent to prison cave. Cell number 23. Time’s ticking.”</em>
</p><p>Before she could protest, the servant dove into the water and swam away. She heaved a sigh for being such as pushover. What she could have done was to grab the servant back and shove it right into her snout. That would teach the other servant not to mess with her schedule.</p><p>But once again, she had to resign herself to complete the task that someone else should had done. With one talon holding on to the food, she flew upwards toward the level which the prison was held.</p><p>“Stop!” One of guard stood before the prison entrance spoke. “State your intent.”</p><p>“Oh. Was it for us? That plate looks huge.” The other guard said.</p><p>“Herring! May I remind you that we are still in guard duty?” The first guard spoke.</p><p>“Sorry. It just that we are expecting our food to arrive by now.” Herring replied and turned to Rainbow. “Erm... Yes. What is your purpose of visit?”</p><p>“I’m to bring this food to one of the prisoners in here. It’s held at cell 23.”</p><p>Both of the guard looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>“You may pass. Pretend you never saw us.”</p><p>Rainbow wrinkled her snout but withheld her question. She strode into the cave and marvelled at the architecture of it. It was a huge round atrium consist of pools and pools of water continue until far to the end of the cave. In the centre of the pool there was a platform of various size. Some can only hold a single prisoner while others can fit up to ten full-grown dragons.</p><p>But strangest things were the cages. There were none. None that she could make out of. But instead, those cells that contain the prisoners had huge waves of water poured down from the top of the cave. And the waters. Those were not normal water. It glowed with aura of aqua blue with an occasion of crackling sound. Each time it cracked the prisoner in it shuffled a little inward to the centre of the platform. Their eyes filled with fear.</p><p>As she approached the cell number 23, a flicker of shadow in the water caught the corner of her eye and she leaned forward. There was the reason that kept the prisoner in.</p><p>The electric eels.</p><p>Squirming around the pool of water, flicking their tail here and there expectantly. As if they were expecting the prisoner finally gave in and dump themselves into the water to be electrified. She hopped back a step. Realizing that all it took was one missed step and she would down there, sleeping with the eels.</p><p>“Need anything?”</p><p>It was Herring. His silent footstep caught her off guard. Startling her already unsteady footing.</p><p>“I’m supposed to deliver the food to this prisoner.” Rainbow pointed across the cell. Between the channels of waters, there was shimmering of blue and silvery scales. Was it a SeaWing in there?</p><p>The guard nodded and flew to the side and there release a chain that was hung along the wall. A loud clank and the channels of water surrounding the SeaWing gradually lessen until there were no trace of water came down.</p><p>“Make it quick.” The guard hushed.</p><p>Rainbow nodded in gratitude. She grabbed the food in on talon and leapt into the rock platform. Steadied herself and realized the gravity of her action.</p><p>
  <em>Did I just leap into a prison cell knowing that there might be terrible criminal waiting for me?</em>
</p><p>Her eyes slowly traced the ground towards the prisoner. Web talons with pale blue and silvery under scales all across his body. A scar appeared to be at the side of his neck that looks like it had healed recently. And his face…</p><p>“Abalone?” Rainbow almost gave cried out. “Was it you Abalone?”</p><p>The SeaWing prisoner lift his head. His eyes were dull and lifeless. Just as both of their eyes met, he scrambled himself upright and backpedal all the way to edge of the platform. His wings flared out against his back.</p><p>“Are you here to finish me?” Abalone cried.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I’m just here to deliver the food.” Rainbow replied in shock.</p><p>He took one glance at plate then back at her. She saw the panic rose in eyes like the rising tides and he screamed.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Herring’s voice came from across the pool.</p><p>“It’s her!” Abalone gasped in dismay. “She’s the one who delivered the poisoned food to me. The one made me ill during my shift.”</p><p>Before she could reply, Herring flew up and landed himself between Abalone and her. His eyes fixed on her. Doubtful but not menacingly. Rainbow quickly straighten herself and said.</p><p>“I’m a servant from the Deep Palace. I’m just following order to deliver food.”</p><p>“Even food that were poisoned?” Abalone spat.</p><p>“No! I mean. I didn’t even know they were poisoned.” She replied. Then puzzled in shock. “Why they were poisoned?”</p><p>“To make Abalone leave the Royal hatchery.” Herring explained. “So that the assassin could sneak in and kill the eggs.”</p><p>“But I stayed.” Abalone continued. “I stayed because I knew the assassin would come if I ever to leave the hatchery. But that accursed food made my neck grow a lump. It made me difficulty to breath.” He pointed towards the scar at side of his neck. “It was only fortunate that King Gill found me before I had gone unconscious.”</p><p>“Not fortunate enough to stop the assassin though.” Herring continued. “It was said that the king went looking for help. When he brought the healers back to the hatchery…”</p><p>“The eggs were murdered.” Rainbow finished.</p><p>Both of them nodded in unison. Their postures were more relax and their tone softer.</p><p>“So, poisoned food? Abalone? Dead dragonets? I guess you have no idea.” Herring said.</p><p>Rainbow shook her head. Oblivious of the connection between them until now.</p><p>She tried to remember the day where she brought the food to the head of Dragonet care, Abalone and his deputy, Snapper. It was like any other day that she was doing her duty. She went into the kitchen and wait for the food to be prepared then carry the food to its destination. Only, that day she remembered someone calling out for her and she had a small discussion with a senior servant just outside of the waiting room. As she exited the waiting area, someone had entered it. She paid no attention to it but now. Now she could only vaguely remember that someone was from the members of the SeaWing council. But she could not recall who it was.</p><p>“I don’t see any tiny little green things over it...” Abalone was pointing at silver plate. “But I still wouldn’t trust that.”</p><p>“Oh? Which means it’s time for food tasting.” Herring grinned, went over to her side and took the lid off the plate. “Don’t mind me.” And scooped a talon of caviar and slide them in his snout.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘little green things’?” Rainbow asked.</p><p>“The poison.” Abalone answered. “I’m fairly sure that was what cause my gill all puffed up like a lump in white. Almost cost my life. At least, that was what the healer and the king said.”</p><p>Rainbow didn’t know what to say to that. She had unknowing delivered a tray of poison into a council member’s talon and almost cost him his life! And now, sitting in front of him made her wanted find the deepest trench and dove head first into it.</p><p>“So” Abalone prompted to catch her attention. “Is there… Any news?”</p><p>“Still no clue about the assassin. I’m sorry.” She said.</p><p>He gave an audible sighed before saying.</p><p>“I was hoping they caught the assassin so that I might be forgiven. But at this rate, I might be the lamb.”</p><p>Rainbow had thought that Abalone had already ended up like Snapper. Dead. With his teeth all plucked out. But of all places, she would not imagine herself to have a conversation with him in here. Didn’t Prince Hammerhead announce his and Snapper death just two days ago? How had he survived that?</p><p>“About that, was it true that Prince Turtle had neglected his duty that cause the death of two dragonet?” she asked.</p><p>“Prince who?”</p><p>Rainbow found herself not surprise that even the head of ‘Dragonet Care’ have trouble remembering the prince.</p><p>“Prince Turtle. Ah yes. That one. Born with two of his brothers. Two clutches before this.” Abalone remembered. “He’s an odd little fella. Always wanting his mother attention. He spent most of his time reading his mother’s work. A good little dragonet though. Hadn’t cause any trouble as far as I remembered.”</p><p>“Neglected his duty? Did you mean...” He continued. She saw in his eyes that pieces of puzzles seem to slow fit in to places. “So that’s what the King meant when he said ‘Help is coming’. His majesty had sought help from Prince Turtle and I can probably guess that he was supposed to find Snapper. What did they say about him?”</p><p>“That he fooled around the palace and played in the reef.” Rainbow shrugged. She told him the announcement made from Prince Hammerhead, the assassin and Prince Turtle’s Punishment.</p><p>“I’m not exactly in a good place to receive the latest news.” He replied. “All I knew is that Snapper never came for me. The next thing I knew. I woke up in the Garden of Wounded tended by the healers.”</p><p>“Snapper. She…” Abalone’s eyes felled on her at the mention of the name. “I’m sorry. She had been executed by the queen. I had stumbled upon her body on coral reef.”</p><p>She saw a gleam reflected off his eyes, scales of distressed lit up but he managed to pushed himself up and straighten his posture.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me that. It’s a shame.” Then furrowed his eyes and said. “Coral reef? Do you mean that Snapper wasn’t in the Deep Palace?”</p><p>Rainbow shook her head.</p><p>“What?! That’s impossible. She wouldn’t never leave the palace without telling anyone. Why would she do that? Was it why Prince Turtle wasn’t able to find her?” Abalone said.</p><p>“That’s all I heard about her. I don’t know the detail myself.” She pulled out Snapper’s jewellery, the ruby which she found from her body and displayed it in her talon. “Do you recognize this?”</p><p>Abalone shook his head. Before he could answer, Herring interrupted him.</p><p>“Hey Abalone. Want to try some salmon roe? Deep palace really does have some of the best food around the world.” Herring brought the place over and placed in front of them. “Oh, just letting you know. I don’t think it was poisoned. I don’t feel any funny. Can you help me check whether my neck had grown something weird?”</p><p>Abalone shook his head and took a lobster from the plate.</p><p>
  <em>Splat! Splat!</em>
</p><p>Sound of web talons approaching from the entrance cave. Both Herring and Abalone shot a look at each other.</p><p>“Hide.” Abalone whispered to Rainbow.</p><p>Herring hastily pulled her aside and pointed to one of the empty cells. He tried led her down into the pool but she refused the offer. Remembering those repulsive electric eels with their deadpan eyes lurking under. But a hard shove behind her made her fell head first into the water.</p><p>Rainbow braced herself from the electric shock but they did not come. Her open her eyes to found herself alone in the water. Slowly she crept back above the water, revealing only her eyes and snout.</p><p>“Was it feeding time?” A voice from above called.</p><p>“Oh uhm… Yes.” Herring called after. “They need food too. After all, not all prisoners threw themselves to the eels, right?”</p><p>The words hung in the air for what she felt like a taste of eternity.</p><p>“Anyway. I brought the food for both of- Is that a huge plate over there?”</p><p>“Oh t-that one.” Rainbow could hear him stumbling over his own words. “It’s was for the eels. They like their food fresh, you know?”</p><p>“Oh? Really? What’s-”</p><p>“You don’t want to look at it.” Herring said firmly. “Nasty stuff.”</p><p><em>Clever</em>. Rainbow thought. He put the lid back on the plate before someone else see them. <em>Herring was not as simple as he appeared.</em></p><p>“So anyway, I brought your food and some news.” The other voice said.</p><p>“News regarding the assassin?” Herring asked hopefully.</p><p>“No. It’s about Abalone” The voice lowered before continuing. “Queen Coral is still furious about it. She said something about ‘Wanting everyone to know the gravity of the situation’ and ‘Everyone is not taking serious about it’ of the sort…</p><p>The queen planning to execute Abalone in few days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another thanks to GrumpyScrollwyrm for proof reading my work and interesting discussion along the way. Check out his work: Wings of Strife. Which is awesome read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 5: Day 5</h2><p>Strolling SeaWings passed her in chatter, as she idly stood by the side of room, watching. These were no ordinary SeaWings, or better yet, she wasn’t at an ordinary place either.</p><p>“Coconut juice please.”</p><p>Rainbow offered the juice to the prince and returned to her post. Blue and green bioluminescent scales flashed before her as she watched for any possible request on the tables around the floor.</p><p>The Summer Palace’s feasting floor. It was the place of monthly royal family dinner gathering. This time around, the royalties had invited the council members to join them for this feast. She spotted Commander Shark, Council of Defence, Moray, council of communication, Lagoon, council of Aquaculture and other council members whom she only could vaguely remembered their name or position.</p><p>Out from the corner of her eyes, there was Prince Turtle. Sitting at the furthest table from the centre. He kept his head low while trying to catch glimpses of things happening around him. Like a barrier of fishing net placed around him as everyone tried to avoid it. On the other side of the floor, Prince Hammerhead stood there. His chest swelling with pride as he shared his plans for war and discussion on future for the SeaWing Kingdom. The dragons surrounding him were cheering for him while Prince Turtle only had empty plates and a glass of wheatgrass in his talons as his partners.</p><p>It’s like he was not even there.</p><p>Isolation. She did not think the it was that terrible punishment. Basically, everyone ignores you. No one is going to harm you or going to attack you. Food was prepared and there was no movement restriction. A dream for a hermit if she dared say so.</p><p>But clearly, that was not the case for Prince Turtle. It had been five days and he was still depressed about it. Even though he has been eating his food since the day after he had unlocked the door for her. He nonetheless had never left the room. Until now that was. She wondered whether her decision to drag him out of his room was even good for him. Seeing how everyone treated his existence like water around them made her feel guilty.</p><p>“Who was that in the corner?” One servant asked while cleaning up dirty dishes.</p><p>“That one? Don’t bother him. If he asks for anything, just nod and do what he requests.”</p><p>Something inside her was boiling with fury. She walked up to the grab an empty plate and started filled it from the serving table.</p><p> “What are you doing?”</p><p>Rainbow stared at her talons. One was holding oyster and another holding the plate now half-filled seafoods. The servant looked as though she had witnessed a murder scene.</p><p>
  <em>Quick. Think fast. What request might the royal family could have for this plate?</em>
</p><p>Her eyes brought themselves to the Prince Turtle. She could tell the truth that she would wish to keep these foods for Prince Turtle. For fear that he might not get them himself. But the servant would stop her and even might report her to the eldest prince. She had to mention someone else. But who?</p><p>“Prince Fin.” Rainbow mustered what confident she has left. “His recent project on cartography had kept him busy so I’m making sure he was able get his share of food.”</p><p>The servant wrinkled her snout then nodded. She quick to attend the council members who was calling for assistance.</p><p>Like a seal escaped a polar bear, she quickly ran back to her post and placed the plate on a serving cart. She took a glance at Prince Turtle. Alone, his table was still emptied of food and dragon alike.</p><p>
  <em>He’s probably not taking any food because how everyone was treating him. And that is where this little plate full of seafood come to play.</em>
</p><p>“NEVER!”</p><p>The deafening roar came from the centre of the floor made everyone snapped their head towards there. The roar contained such strength and ferocity. It could be none other than Queen Coral herself. The receiving end of poor dragon was one of the members from the SeaWing Council.</p><p> “A son inherits the throne? Never in my life had I heard such preposterous idea.” The queen cried. “You can’t even imagine the chaos that it will caused by even suggesting that, brother.”</p><p>“Just a thought. No need such caused big fuss about it.” replied Commander Shark. His face inscrutable. “In times of war, we must do what we must. It’s not like we have a princess ready to inherit the throne. This will only cause more uproar and unease within our own dragons.”</p><p>“And break what few traditions that is left from our ancestry? Not a chance.” Queen Coral took a sip from her cup of coconut juice. “I would never let the royal bloodline to be tainted by such ill-considerate thought.”</p><p><em>Wait.</em> Rainbow thought. <em>Wasn’t Moray considered the only one who is eligible to inherit the throne?</em></p><p>“Of course, my king and I will be working hard on it. Hopefully the guards would prove themselves to be some use when the next hatching comes. Or maybe, I shall do it myself since no one was capable of watching my eggs.”</p><p>Sounds of protest were made from other council members but Queen Coral dismissed them. In the mist of confusion, Shark spoke up.</p><p>“I would like to request permission to move the guards from the hatchery to the Summer Palace. Blister-” Shark rolled his eyes at the gaze from Queen Coral. “Queen Blister had us cornered since we lost our last general and MudWing’s alliance. Bolstering our defence on our only open territories should be our top priority.”</p><p>“Do we have to-” Queen Coral rolled her eyes. “Fine. Do as you please.”</p><p>“That reminds me.” Queen Coral turned to King Gill, who sat beside her. “When will that incompetent caretaker will be executed, we must let the others know that this is no joking matter.”</p><p>Rainbow discreetly move herself to serving cart closer to the royalties. She pretended to arrange the serving food and caught a glimpse a King Gill. He looked at Queen Coral with eyes glittered with both soft and sadness.</p><p>“It will be done soon.”</p><p>“How soon?” She asked.</p><p>“Tonight. I will do it personally.” He answered.</p><p>“Very well.” Queen Coral took a lobster from serving plate to hers. “Not that I don’t trust you my dearest but remember. I need proof.”</p><p>
  <em>Did the king just shift his seat?</em>
</p><p>“A proof it is then.”</p><p>
  <em>Tonight. Abalone would be dead by the sunrise. But it was not his fault. It was the food. He would not be sick if it was not poisoned. This was unfair and unjust.</em>
</p><p>Those were the words she wished to scream but unable to. Her heart wandered between the indecision of saving Abalone or risked losing her job. Her job which had tied to the livelihood of her grandfather. How could she save Abalone while keeping her job in the palace? After all, wasn’t it her fault that Abalone had ended up poison in the first place?</p><p>As though on cue, King Gill had his eyes locked on Rainbow. She managed to push down a gasp before moving acting busy on the side. She felt the gaze from the king for a while before he returned to his food.</p><p>
  <em>Did he know? Or her indecision was shown in her face? Oh Abalone, how can I save you.</em>
</p><p>The thought ran circles in her mind as she continued to attend the guests’ needs. By the time she snapped herself back, most of the guest had left the party. At one side of the floor left with two young SeaWing, probably princes, chattering in whisper. Few tables to the side had a table filled with dirty plates and half-finished plate with a pair of SeaWing having an argument. On the other side was Prince Turtle. She grabbed the plate she had reserved and started striding towards the prince.</p><p>“Prince Turtle?”</p><p>Like a timid calf called from its slumber by its dolphin mother, his startled wide eyes stared into hers.</p><p>“Oh. It’s you.” Prince Turtle mumbled and returned to his depressing slumber which he had worn throughout the whole dinner. “Just Turtle. No prince.”</p><p>“I knew you haven’t eaten so.” She placed the plate on the table. “It’s not much but I hope you can enjoy them.”</p><p>Prince Turtle took a glance at it. A small lobster, a small pile of shrimp she thought he would like and small herring pile together in a single plate. He averted his gaze.</p><p>“Don’t you said you don’t deserve them.” She said softly. “If you don’t want to have it here. You can do it in your writing room there. I will be cleaning up the plate once you finished them.”</p><p>Prince Turtle didn’t answer but a growl from his stomach broke the silence.</p><p>“Thank you.” He finally said. “I’ll do just that.”</p><p>“Was the food enough for the night?” She asked just before he was about to flew away.</p><p>The little prince nodded. With one talon holding the plate of food and flew away, up into the library level. She let out a sign of relief as the shadow of the little prince disappeared from her view.</p><p>
  <em>BAM! CLANG!</em>
</p><p>The sounds of clattered glassware might as well had shattered her inner bones for its worth.</p><p>“If we are not going have a civilize talk, I suggest we move to another place to continue our discussion.”</p><p>It was the pair of arguing SeaWings. One of the SeaWings, dark green in scales, pointing at the stacks of dirty plate and half-spilled glasses all over the table; indicating the danger of physical activities mixed with such fragile objects surrounding them. While the other SeaWing, with one of her horn broken and scars all over her scales, had her talon planted on the table. </p><p>“Fine.” The other SeaWings with a broken horn said. She pointed to side of the table and spoke. “But you’re not getting away from me. To the side. <em>Ministry of Magic</em>.”</p><p>“To you, my fellow member of council, I’m just the publishing dragon.” Said the dark green SeaWing in an oily tone.</p><p>She scowled in return while sternly indicated the cleaned table besides them.</p><p>As they moved along, Rainbow volunteered herself with a serving cart alongside her towards the dirty table. Making herself unobstructed as possible.</p><p>“If this is about your precious Snapper then it’s over. She already dead. We should all move along and focus on-” said the dark green SeaWing.</p><p>“Dead because of <em>YOU</em>! <em>Whirlpool</em>.”</p><p>“Now, now.” His oily voice like a sea cucumber oozing into her mind disgustingly. “I have you know that I have no part in causing her death. I merely <em>predicted</em> it. War Commander <em>Piranha</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>Clang!</em>
</p><p>Rainbow accidentally slipped a plate against the table she was cleaning. A small piece of it flew over and landed on the arguing SeaWings’ table.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Quickly. Lowering her head, she swept the piece off the table.</p><p>“Be careful with it. Don’t want to hurt yourself with it, I’m afraid the healers might not attend to any minor injury. Now with all of the wounded from the wars.” The SeaWing with broken horn, who she identified as Piranha through their conversation, expressed her concern with a warm grin.</p><p>Rainbow gave a small nod but felt a gaze on her not unlike a shark stalking its prey. A glimpse at her side found herself locked eyes with the green SeaWing which made her immediately regret her decision. His eyes were curious, sharp. But more frightening were the cold malice behind those eyes. She quickly slipped back aside to cleaning the dirty tables.</p><p>“Now, where were we? Ah yes.” Whirlpool said. “Your precious underlings.”</p><p> “My friends. You jerk.”</p><p>“Well. There might still be time for you to save your <em>friend</em> over at the electric eel prison. I heard King Gill is heading over there right now.”</p><p>Piranha almost launched herself at Whirlpool but by the looks of her tense muscle, she was able to restrain that thought. At last she replied.</p><p>“The king was just obeying order from the queen.”</p><p>“And you have a job to keep.” Whirlpool quickly interjected. “Don’t you know?”</p><p>Confusion written all over Piranha as he continued.</p><p>“War benefits both of us. Me as a council of magic and you, well, a war commander.” He rolled his talon against the table. “I wonder if the war ended. What would the <em>war</em> commander do? Why have a war commander when defense commander can do the rest? Return being second-in-command to the defense commander? Maybe even third? Or back to pearl hunting?”</p><p>“Queen Coral was not only expecting a female dragonet, you know? She was expecting magic happening in her clutch anytime by now. Maybe. Just maybe.” He smirked before adding. “Her next daughter shall be the one who could stop the war.”</p><p>“Animus dragon? How could you be so sure?” Piranha asked.</p><p>“I’m not.” Whirlpool reassured her. “But the number is working in our favor. More child means more chances.”</p><p>“The last clutch hasn’t been tested with the ceremony. For all we know, it could be one of the dragonets.”</p><p>Whirlpool chuckled in response.</p><p>“This is where my ‘Council of Magic’ earned its place. In recorded history throughout the line of Royal lineage, an animus dragon always happened to appear in the SeaWing Royalty after a certain amount of time. About five generation apart, if my calculation is correct. It would be most likely happened in this generation.”</p><p>“If they ever live.” Piranha retorted. “Maybe one of our animus dragons had already died because of the assassin’s doing. Wait, do you think the assassin was targeting the animus dragon? If so, why are they targeting the female eggs only?”</p><p>Whirlpool shrugged indifferently. </p><p>“For the time being, I suggest you think carefully on securing your job at the council. Which I suggest more risky war expedition with the king.”</p><p>“The King?” She echoed.</p><p>“He had always been advocating for peace. Which means putting your- <em>our job</em> to an end.” He leaned towards Piranha and spoke. “There is no need backstabbing scheme or a coup. Just a little <em>riskier</em>. That’s all.”</p><p>“This discussion is over.”</p><p>Piranha stood up and turn in one forceful motion. Whirlpool added just before she left the vicinity.</p><p>“Consider it.”</p><p>When Rainbow turned to look for Piranha, she was gone. Flew down below, probably exited the palace.</p><p>“Your name?”</p><p>“R-Rainbow.”</p><p>Whirlpool sudden appearance at her side frighten into a quick reply. His stare held on for a while before he too strode across the floor and disappeared from her view underneath the floor. She collapsed on top of a seaweed cushion, trying to make sense what she just heard.</p><p>
  <em>Were Abalone and Snapper being conspired? Animus dragon? Is the king in danger?</em>
</p><p>She quickly placed the dirty plates into the serving carts and left the dining floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess i'm going to do usual shoutout for now. Shoutout to GrumpyScrollwyrm and his story: "Wings of Strife"!</p><p>Edit #1: 29/10/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 6: Day 7</h2><p>Seven.</p><p>That was the amount of days since Prince Turtle shunned by his brothers. She wondered if counting days even matter when his punishment was indefinitely long. Though she no longer had to worry about his appetite, his spirit had not been fixed.</p><p>More often than not, she saw him wandered around the Deep Palace. Peeking around the corner. Hiding out of sight from his brothers. Sometimes, he approached other servant for help but he generally avoided everyone.</p><p>Everyone except her.</p><p>Whenever he spotted her, he would give a nod and continue swam on like a jellyfish. Floating aimlessly along the corridors and hall. One evening, she spotted him at the entrance doorway of gathering hall, looking longingly at his brothers. The princes gathered themselves in their respective clutches. Some were having the usual time wrestling each other to ground while others were chasing each other around the hall.</p><p>But out of all of them, one group stood out from the others. Prince Octopus and Prince Cerulean. Two of Prince Turtle’s brother from the same clutch. The moment they spotted Prince Turtle; they positioned their body away from the entrance. Tails forward. As if telling him that his presence was an unwelcome one. It was a long while before Prince Turtle could pull himself away from the entrance and continued wandering aimlessly along the long halls. The whole scene tugged lightly on her heartstrings and she had nothing to cheer him up.</p><p>Before she left, she noticed how the brothers sat far end of the corner. Not wrestling. Not chasing around. Instead, they just sat there, keeping their heads down.</p><p><em>Were they being punished too? Not quite. I guessed two dragons are little too few of a clutch. </em>She thought.</p><p>All of these had been a usual routine around the palace. So much so that Prince Turtle had requested to have his own sleeping room separated from his usual sleep quarter. When Rainbow asked him, he answered to much of her dismay.</p><p>“I can’t stand having to wait for everyone to sleep, only to sneak into my own bed. Then wait everyone to leave in the morning so I could wake up.”</p><p>So, she cleared out a room for him and setup a simple seaweed bed with a writing desk and a reading rack beside it, in line of his apparent love for writing. It was not much for a SeaWing prince but she hoped it could serve as a spot where he could retreat. Still, she could not help feeling sad for his current circumstances.</p><p>However, today was the day which she had promise her grandfather to visit him. It surprised her that it already had been a week. Time must had been sneaking away when there were so much things happening. After having tidied the prince’s room, she decided to swam on ahead to meet her grandfather.</p><p>Which she unexpectedly met the little prince wandering nearby the ‘Garden of Wounded’.</p><p>
  <em>“Prince Turtle. It’s a pleasant surprise to see you here.”</em>
</p><p>The prince looked as if he was about to flashed something but decided not to. She sidled beside him, wondering why of all place he was here.</p><p><em>“Father…”</em> His scales flashed dimly. “<em>This is where all it started and where my life ended.”</em></p><p>Rainbow glanced around. Coral reef that surrounded the healing patient, fishes scurrying around the area for food and rays of sunlight reflected off the seashells all around them. Nothing to which suggested anything dreadful that caused his distress.</p><p><em>“Was it the two princesses?”</em> She said.</p><p><em>“Yes.”</em> Came a reply after a long wait. “<em>And how I failed to save them.”</em></p><p>Rainbow have yet to ask the prince what had actually happened. Between his depression and dodging around the palace. There was hardly any chance to do so.</p><p><em>“What happened?”</em> Prince Turtle echoed her question. <em>“I couldn’t find Snapper. That’s what happened. I failed to bring her to the hatchery when my dad asked me to.”</em></p><p>He clasped his talon against his face before flashing.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m a terrible son.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Prince Turtle... Everyone makes mistake. And-” </em>A sudden flashed thought hit her. <em>“Remember the first day I met you? Didn’t we find Snapper outside the Deep Palace? Why was she even there?”</em></p><p>The little prince just shook his head and continued to stare blankly toward coral reef that swayed against the sea current.</p><p>
  <em>“Prince Turtle do you know what this mean? It means that it’s not your fault that you couldn’t find Snapper in the Deep Palace. She simply wasn’t there.”</em>
</p><p>For an instance, she thought she saw a glimmer of light return in the little prince’s eyes. But it quickly faded back into its lifeless gaze.</p><p><em>“No. Snapper would never leave the Deep Palace. My mother simply just dragged her out in the sea to punish her. That’s why her body was there.” </em>Prince Turtle flashed.</p><p><em>Abalone said the same thing too.</em> <em>She thought</em>.</p><p>Rainbow glanced at the little prince. Wondering when she would have another chance to look at those emerald seaweed green eyes filled with energy. A glint of gold shone in those that she had not notice before and… Something was held in those tiny talon of his. It was a piece of coral. One she recognized from the collection of trinkets placed on his writing table. She wondered if that was some sort of good luck charm.</p><p><em>“I should be going.”</em> Prince Turtle flashed. <em>“Sorry that I took your time.”</em></p><p>Before she could correct that, he had already swum few strokes away. Back towards the direction of palace. With no one left to spoke and a twisted heart, she swam towards the ‘Garden of wounded’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grandfather Bony’s jade green scales rippled up and down against the backdrop of the beautiful rainbow colour coral reef. She could feel the waves of sea current coincided with his rhythm of breathing. Each pull and push in sync with his motion of inhale and exhale. Slow and relaxed.</p><p><em>“Good afternoon, Grandpa.” </em>Rainbow flashed her greeting as she sat down beside him.</p><p><em>“Ah, Rainbow.” </em>His motion of body interrupted by her sudden appearance.<em> “Aren’t you a tad bit earlier than last time to visit me?”</em></p><p><em>“I like my duty like my Seashell collection.” </em>She replied.<em> “Organized. Tidy. And Efficient.”</em></p><p><em>“I’m sure you do. Seashells... It’s been a while since you last shown them to me. I know you had been busy but what a shame.” </em>He returned rueful smile before holding up a newsletter slate to her. <em>“Let me finished this last bit of reading before we talk.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Of course.”</em>
</p><p>Her eyes wandered along the beds and corals around her. She had already noticed there were increasing number of SeaWing patient in here when she entered the Garden of Wounded. Many of them seem to have some sort of exterior wound rather than sickness. Some were wearing scorched marks while others had cuts and puncture wound on them. The whole placed was swarmed with patients of similar wounds. Soon, there would not be enough to hold any more patients.</p><p>
  <em>If this war continues, any young healthy SeaWing with all of its limb intact would be a thing of miracle.</em>
</p><p><em>“Terrible, isn’t it?” </em>Her grandfather flashed beside her.<em> “I read the news stating that we lost another front against the SkyWing.” </em>He nodded his head towards the wounded soldiers.<em> “That’s explain the sudden upsurges of patients in here.”</em></p><p><em>“I wonder how long do we have endure this war, Grandpa. For all I know, we gained no benefit of it and paying huge price for it. What’s the point?” </em>She said.</p><p><em>“Indeed.”</em> Her grandfather heaved a deep sigh. <em>“Maybe we should had stay out of the war. Like the NightWings and RainWings. It has seemed that those who have no part of the war are the ones no paying the price. I doubt any of us get any rewards.”</em></p><p><em>“And among all those who are in the war.”</em> Her grandfather continued. <em>“The young dragons seem to bear the brunt of it the most.”</em></p><p><em>“Then why? Why did we fight?”</em> Rainbow flashed in frustration.</p><p><em>“The Queen had decided it was for the best to joined forces with Blister to fight.” </em>He said. “<em>Some say it was because of she would like to make a glorious name when all of these had gone down in history. But given her liking towards arts and writing, this is unlikely.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Others said it was because she would rather side with Blister than against her. Everyone knows of the war-mongering Burn. Even after the succession war, many dragons believe that she would find ways to cause another war just to get the thrill from it. But the SeaWing could just hide under the sea to avoid direct confrontation and she couldn't able to do anything about it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Blister? That's a snake you wouldn't want to mess with. She would give no quarter to her enemy and eliminate all that oppose her. Imagine if Queen Coral refused to join with her and she found ways to convince the MudWings to form alliance with her. Even without knowing the location of Sea Kingdom, she probably would poison the whole sea just for refusing her alliance. That sound a bit far-fetched but who knows what sort of devious plan Blister could have conjure up.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Anyway, enough talking about war. It is depressing enough with all these poor souls laying here.</em>” Her grandfather stood up. Stretched his talons and wings and said. <em>“Swim with me, would you?</em>”</p><p>She nodded and two of them swam out into the open sea, away from the dimly lit scales of the wounded SeaWings.</p><p>Somehow, the switch of scenery had been all she needed for these few days. She felt the tense of her wings’ muscle eased through as she cruised through the sea current. Rays of light shone through the surface lit the entire ocean floor of its content. Revealing yet another large field of coral of various colour which pleased her eyes as she admired them in peace.</p><p>Yes. Peace was what she yearned for. Whether it’s her state of mind, her concerned to her grandfather, or the state of Pyrrhia. Peace was a luxury that she couldn’t afford now. That and her duty of caretaking the little prince.</p><p><em>“All that frowns and wrinkles </em><em>will turn you old quickly that way</em>.” Her grandfather grinned at her. <em>“You should be swim out in the open once in a while. I can see its effect on you.”</em></p><p>Rainbow would have sent a torrent of angry remarks at his smug face. But that grin combined with the scenery. Would had made her day. Had it not cut short by series of coughing. Each cough was signalled by his luminescent scales and it only grew brighter after every other cough.</p><p><em>“Grandpa, are you alright?”</em> Rainbow swam alongside him, ready to hold on to him. <em>“I’m not sure swimming out here is good idea.”</em></p><p><em>“Don’t fret.”</em> He replied after his coughs subsided. <em>“The healer said I could have a little swim here and there. So long I do not overexert myself.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Alright. We’ll rest if needed.”</em>
</p><p>He nodded and continued swam on. His eyes fixated somewhere far away. Further than the eyes could see. She swam on behind him, only this time closer on his tail, in case he needed help.</p><p>After a short while, her grandfather finally settled down on a ledge. Beckoning her to join him as she slowly landed herself besides him. In fact, there were couple more SeaWing were here too. Many of which were in pairs, some come along with dragonets not much older than the little prince.</p><p><em>“This probably one of my favourite spots to do just about anything.” </em>Her grandfather raised his talon away and around their surroundings. <em>“Enjoy the view.”</em></p><p>Corals. Her grandfather never grew tired them. In fact, he was an expert in coral gardening before he fell ill. She could appreciate the beauty of coral reef, the various colours, but what she couldn’t understand was his obsession of it. He could spend his whole day coral-gazing while writing his thoughts down into his journal. Sometimes when she was there with him, he would spend time tell her about different species of the coral and how important they were in this vast ocean ecosystem. One she expected him to elaborate yet again when they had settled down.</p><p>They had just swum right above the field of corals before her grandfather landed. A canyon right in middle was brimming with life of various sea life: fishes and coral alike.</p><p>As she settled down beside her grandfather, she noticed something about this particular angle of view make it so different. The ledges on each of the canyon were fully grown with corals but the arrangement of it. Her eyes did a double take when she noticed them.</p><p>“<em>Saw it</em>?” Her grandfather said. “<em>Each level of the ledges in this canyon is a colour of its own. Red at the top most. Indigo at the bottom most. But have u notice something else</em>?”</p><p>She shook her head in disbelief.</p><p><em>“Look from the top to bottom.”</em> He said. <em>“Name each of the colour as you go.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Red. Orange. Yellow-”</em>
</p><p><em>“Rainbows.”</em> Her scales flashed even before her mind could reacted. <em>“It’s a rainbow of coral.”</em></p><p>Her grandfather nodded.</p><p><em>“One of finest coral garden of all Kingdom of the sea.”</em> He seems stood taller than usual beside her. <em>“In fact, the coral themselves aged almost as old as me.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Amazing.”</em>
</p><p>The field of coral weaved and bobbed against the current. Reflecting its colours from top to bottom. Like the iridescence colour of her scales under her wing and-</p><p><em>“Wait. Are you flirting with me? Your own granddaughter?”</em> She flashed while feinting a gasp. <em>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the all the couples and families gathering here. Is this some sort of date?”</em></p><p><em>“A date?”</em> He grinned. <em>“I would never dare to. For such a fine, lovely lady. You would forever be out of my league.”</em></p><p>She smacked her talon against his wing and both of them flashed in amuse.</p><p>Corals and seaweeds swirled under the motion of the currents. Fishes and crabs swim in group with the turtles and jellyfishes. Dragonets playing on the fields of coral reefs, catching bubble from the vents and couples holding hand with each other whispering promises of eternal love between their ears.</p><p>“<em>Rainbow</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you know why your parents named you ‘Rainbow’?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because of my iridescence scales under my wings. That shines like a rainbow when the light reflects it. Dad told me that.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Part of it.”</em> He mused. <em>“Your parents actually were going to name you some other name. Like Salmon, Swordfish or Sunfish. Your mother was so fixated with naming you something with ‘S’. It almost drove me crazy. It was I who suggested we named you Rainbow.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I-I see…”</em>
</p><p><em>“You could already guess. That it wasn’t just any simple as that.”</em> He gestured one talon towards the coral reefs. <em>“The Deep Palace was built upon one of the greatest natural wonders of Pyrrhia. We called it the ‘Great Canyon Reef’. But this one, this particular coral reef is a wonder made by talons and claws. Called the ‘Rainbow Garden’. It expands the coral reef from the end of one canyon to a whole new field of reef. This feat alone is great achievement itself.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Rainbow Garden…”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow, her name was named after this coral reef. She wondered who could built such a marvellous landscape. It must had been a lot of hard work and time spent on it.</p><p> “<em>That and the pattern underneath your wing.” </em>He raised the wing closer her and pointed. “<em>They shaped like rain droplet fell from the sky. And what’s after the rain?</em>”</p><p>He grinned before continued.  </p><p>“<em>The story behind the Rainbow Garden is one I will have to save for next time. Just relax and enjoy the view. You’ll need it.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Grandpa</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>?”</p><p>“<em>You were right</em>.” She flashed. “<em>About Prince Turtle.</em>”</p><p>Her grandfather shook his head and flashed.</p><p>“<em>It was just all guesswork. But I’m glad we did not have a psychopathic prince.</em>”</p><p>“<em>But there is more. I think someone is behind this. Behind all these princess murdering.</em>” She said.</p><p>Her grandfather turned towards her and beckon her to continue.</p><p>“<em>I had a chance to meet Abalone and…</em>”</p><p>Rainbow started to explain about how Abalone was poisoned from his food and Snapper went missing when they need her most. She then followed by telling him about the dull-green SeaWing, Minister of Magic and his possible relation to Snapper.</p><p>“<em>Abalone. What a shame. I heard the news: the King had executed him. It must be hard for him. But that SeaWing you mentioned</em>.” His grandfather remembered. “<em>Whirlpool. The Queen’s favourite subject. If I recalled correctly, he had involved in a lot of her stories writing processes. How he gave many inspirations to the Queen. Like one of her recent work of ‘The Missing Princesses’. I think he was credited for the magical moment of lobster bowing and glowing jellyfish.</em>” He chuckled. “<em>I did like to see that happened.</em>”</p><p><em>“He was… I don’t know.”</em> Whirlpool’s malice stare flashed before her as she said. <em>“Awful. Terrible. And maybe even evil?”</em></p><p><em>“Best not to point claw before we know for sure.”</em> He advised. <em>“Without any evidence, allegation can turn even the tiniest mistake into a fatal one. A council member. Not to mention Queen’s favourite subject.”</em></p><p>Rainbow felt a gentle squeeze of talon at her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>“Please don’t put yourself too much involved in the matter of council. Let the others handle it.”</em>
</p><p><em>“But grandpa!”</em> She replied. <em>“This might be the chance to proof it wasn’t the prince’s fault. He could then return to his brothers. I can go back doing my job and spent more time with you.”</em></p><p>Her grandfather shook his head.</p><p><em>“Things often seem to be more complicated on the surface than it really is.”</em> Her grandfather flashed. <em>“We, dragons from outside the nobles and the Councils, often unable to grasp the full picture of the things play out. It’s best we leave things in better talons.”</em></p><p>Rainbow was silenced for a while before she flashed.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not fair. Abalone. Prince Turtle. The King…”</em>
</p><p>Her grandfather put one wing over her as they watched little dragonets chasing each other all around coral reef, jellyfishes floating, and corals swirled.</p><p>All without a single care for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit (29/10/2020): Change Grandpa Bony for SeaWing war reasoning. Remove existance of previous queen. Side with Blister out of necessity than trade favour.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: Day 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to GrumpyScrollwyrm and his story: "Wings of Strife"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 7: Day 8         </h2><p>Green.</p><p>Green algae, green statue, green coral and green SeaWing.</p><p>So many things that were in green was just had to be tidy. Rainbow gathered her algae duster and began to swat against the statue and coral covered in green algae. Above her was the green SeaWing dragonet, Prince Turtle. Floating aimlessly in the hallway. It was a shame because that was the one thing she just haven’t figure how to ‘tidy’ yet.</p><p>At least, the little prince’s appetite had returned. She was beginning to worry as he was getting skinner by the days. But a few days of eating had returned him to that cute chubby state he was when she first met him. Or probably even tad bit fatter than before. She wondered how he managed that even though having eat those little food that she had delivered to him. May he have hunted for himself?</p><p>The question hung at the back of her mind as she continued to clean the corals.</p><p>
  <em>“Turtle?”</em>
</p><p>A SeaWing who was much older than Prince Turtle stood at a hallway. Uttered the name which might as well lost to the sea itself except for her. To hear others mentioned the word. That itself was a miracle on its own.</p><p><em>“It’s your lucky day, Turtle.”</em> The SeaWing flashed. “<em>I just returned back from my far away heroic expedition.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“But Fin. You shouldn’t-“</em>
</p><p><em>“Now, now. Before you say anything.</em>”</p><p>Turtle was about to flashed something again, but he was interrupted by the sudden passionate hug from the SeaWing.</p><p>“<em>There. Phew.</em>” He heaved a sigh. “<em>That’s should fill up my quota of social interaction since I last left. It gets pretty lonely out there, you know?”</em></p><p><em>Prince Fin. </em>Rainbow thought. <em>One of Prince Turtle’s the elder brothers. The one most dragons would remember him as an adventurer and most likely to be one. </em></p><p>She heard that he left the palace two weeks ago on some sea hiking. And by the depths of the sea, she was glad of it. Not because he was away. But only because he wasn’t at the dinner gathering when she had use him as an excuse to fetch Prince Turtle’s food.</p><p>Which meant that Prince Fin also haven’t been to the gathering held by Prince Hammerhead.</p><p>“<em>Shouldn’t you have a bodyguard or someone to take along with you?</em>” Prince Turtle flashed.</p><p>“<em>I would have. But alas-</em>” He feinted a distress. “<em>My uncultured brothers want little to nothing to do with this.</em>” He nudged the little Prince with his wing. “<em>At least, here’s my little brother awaits at the hallway near the entrance. Ready to receive my glorious arrival</em>.”</p><p><em>“I guessed. But you shouldn’t-” </em>Turtle flashed.</p><p><em>“Ah, ah.”</em> Prince Fin flashed. “<em>Before you delivered me any news. I must insist that I would be the first to share my adventure. And you, my little brother, shall be the first to hear it.</em>”</p><p>And so, he began. With his flashing scales and moving talons, his stories unravel before them. How he fought against the dangerous sea currents to his destination. That he discovered new lands and coral reefs for possible new village. How he found the largest pearl that anyone had seen, unable to bring it back due to its weight. And ending with a close call with a group of Great White sharks that almost bit him as flopped himself up to shore.</p><p>Even Rainbow, who was busying with her usual duty was captivated by his stories.</p><p>“<em>I’m pretty sure great white sharks doesn’t hunt in group.</em>” Prince Turtle stated.</p><p>“<em>Oh. Huh</em>.” Prince Fin put a talon over his chin. “<em>But surely they are almost as big as a great white shark though. And the way they swam towards me. I’m thought for sure I was a goner.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Right. And that will be the end of famous Prince Fin, who gracefully sacrifice his life for honour of our tribe. And a big pearl that seem woven out of thin air.” </em>
</p><p>And then off they went. Prince Fin chased his little brother around trying to smack him with his wing while Prince Turtle swam through cracks and currents, dodging the incoming assault. A rare moment of happy scales flashed above Rainbow as the two princes swam around the hallway.</p><p>Recent events had cause so much distress among the SeaWings, there were much less activity around the gathering hall. The energy they displayed here was quite a contrast. Especially noticeable for Prince Turtle. His gold glint eyes shone with energy of both joy and alive. Almost as if everything had gone back to normal.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>
  <em>“Prince Fin! You mustn’t-” </em>
</p><p>A bright flash down the hallway caught all their attention. A servant swam towards Prince Fin and flash softly with her wing blocking the view.</p><p>
  <em>“What? Really!?”</em>
</p><p>Prince Fin stole a glance at Prince Turtle then back to servant. The servant nodded in response.</p><p><em>“Fin. I had tried to tell you-”</em> Prince Turtle flashed.</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry. I must go.” </em>
</p><p>And then Prince Fin was gone. So does the gleams in the little prince eyes. The servant who came disappeared alongside with Prince Fin down the hallway. But just before the servant was out of sight, Rainbow thought she gave her a nasty look before turning the corner. Once again, the little prince slumbered into state of depressed. Or had his shoulder slummed even lower than before?</p><p>
  <em>Like having a bite of the fattest and juiciest salmon you ever had; only to have it snatched away by a shark.</em>
</p><p>Rainbow gave an inner sigh as she continued her cleaning duty. Silently cursed the servant who had ruined the moment.</p><p>Speaking of servants. Rainbow started to notice the hostility from other servants as well. There hasn’t been throwing any claws or talons yet. But the way they watched her as she was working. They looked as if they as saw a venomous man-o-war jellyfish, avoiding her at all cost. Giving her a sneering look that were none too worse than one she just received.</p><p><em>So be it. </em>She thought. <em>I’m here to work. Not to make friends.</em></p><p>But somehow those thoughts don’t sound right to her.</p><p>“<em>Rainbow</em>.”</p><p>Rainbow snapped herself from the threads of thought into view. Beside her was a SeaWing waiting for her to response.</p><p>“<em>Oh! Hi Mako</em>.” She shook herself.</p><p>“<em>I have been looking for you.</em>” Mako glanced around before adding. <em>“Where is that prince you’re taking care of?”</em></p><p><em>“Oh, he must have swum off somewhere.”</em> She flashed.</p><p><em>“You mean drifted off.”</em> Mako mocked. <em>“The way he held himself like that. I don’t think any self-respecting SeaWing would call it a swim.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“He’s just a child.”                                                         </em>
</p><p><em>“I know. I know. I’m just joking.”</em> She waved her talon dismissively. <em>“On a more serious note, there is something I need to warn you about.”</em></p><p>Mako dragged her to an empty hallway down the corner before flashing.</p><p><em>“Rainbow.”</em> Her snout wrinkled as she flashed with anxiety. <em>“You’re in danger. The dragons from the higher ups were not pleased with you and- Don’t give me that look. You know you’re not supposed to stay close with that dragonet.”</em></p><p>Rainbow couldn’t help to be shock at the revelation. Sure, she knew her risk being the caretaker of the ‘exile’ prince. But endangering her life? That’s just ridiculous.</p><p><em>“Who was it? Was it the king?”</em> She asked. <em>“Or was it Tidal? Oh, why didn’t he talk to me about it?”</em></p><p><em>“It wasn’t the butler. But still.”</em> Mako continued. <em>“It’s best you leave that prince of yours alone. Do you understand me?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“But-”</em>
</p><p><em>“No ‘but’s. I’m telling you as a friend. And moon’s sake-”</em> Mako flashed in a hurried. <em>“I’m getting weird looks from others just because I’m seen with you. So please.” </em></p><p>Mako grabbed a hold on Rainbow’s talon and gave it a squeezed before she swam ahead before vanished behind the corner.</p><p>Rainbow felt as if the wall around her were closing down on her. Only deep breathes through gills had brought her back to her senses.</p><p>Danger from above. That’s not what she had expected when she had taken up this task. From the day she came working her, she had only done what she was told. So why? Why was her being targeted by someone? Was it from the council? Or was it the royal family? It doesn’t make any sense.</p><p>All she knew was is that this job was her final lifeline to her grandfather’s livelihood. And all of that had led her to this exact moment.</p><p>.</p><p>About a year ago, she was like any dragon of the sea, roamed happily beneath the surface. Hunting sea delicacies for her family. Tending the corals with her grandfather. Taking care of her little brother. Their family lived at the outskirt area ‘Bay of the Thousand Scales’. Far away from the place of beauty which they called the ‘Deep Palace’. They, nevertheless, had a comforting life. War had only been among the topic for casual talk. Never a thing of concern.</p><p>Her grandfather spent most of his time tending his coral gardens around their caves while her parents went pearl hunting to trade with nearby villages for living. As for her, she would be taking care of her younger brother while occasionally show herself at the coral garden to tend with corals with her grandfather.</p><p>That was until the day when she brought the fishes back to the caves, only to be greeted by the coughing of her grandfather. It all started with just ‘a cough’. Then gradually it worsened. Until it was hard for him to even speak.</p><p>“<em>Darling, it’s part of life</em>.” Her mother had said. “<em>We have done everything we could. </em><em>I think it’s time we move on with our life.”</em></p><p>“<em>We tried a taking him to all sort of healers but your grandfather wasn’t recovering</em>.” Her father had said.</p><p>But deep down inside her, Rainbow knew that her parents hadn’t tried their best. But the healing admission itself wasn’t cheap. Days of hard-earned labour had to spend in order to cover the cost of healing even if they did not show no sign of recovery. She even had to join in on pearl hunting just to cover the cost. Her mother was first to give in and decided not to spare any more treasures or time, and eventually her father too ran out of treasures too.</p><p><em>“It’s okay, Rainbow.”</em> Her grandfather’s scales flashed weakly. <em>“She’s right. My time is almost up.”</em></p><p><em>“No! No! She was wrong.”</em> Rainbow stroke his talon firmly in hers. <em>“Why! Mother why! What’s the use having all these treasure lying around doing nothing while there is a chance to save you?”</em></p><p><em>“The family need food and they don’t grow of out the corals. And besides.”</em> Her grandfather sighed. <em>“All the healers haven’t had a clue why I hadn’t been cured.” </em></p><p><em>“All the healers of the region that is.”</em> She replied.</p><p>Which gave spark to her last resort.</p><p>
  <em>“Grandpa. Where would you say the best healers of the SeaWing kingdom could offer?”</em>
</p><p>“The Summer Palace? Probably.” He coughed again before flashing. “Definitely the Deep Palace. The best of the best often attracted to place of power.”</p><p>
  <em>“Well then. That’s where we’ll go then.” </em>
</p><p>Even with much of the resistance from her grandfather, he still willed himself to be carried by her back. By the break of dawn, she managed to bring him all the way to the Deep Palace itself.</p><p><em>“Please. I beg you.”</em> Rainbow plead to the guards. <em>“My grandpa is dying and he need the best healer in the kingdom could offer.”</em></p><p>But the guards wouldn’t budge. Stating that if they allowed her to enter, what stopping others to do so. And so, they patrolled in front of her preventing her to enter the realm of Deep Palace while her grandfather’s health was taking its toll after a long journey of swim. Each cough slightly heavier than before. All hope seemed lost on her.</p><p>What came after that was the scene she had remembered fondly throughout her working days in the palace. He, who seemly appeared out of nowhere, had brought the gleam of last hope before her. Even in faced the fierce guards of palace, he held his place firmly against them. His bright aquamarine scales couple with stripes of green elegantly shone against the rays of light as he flashed.</p><p>
  <em>“Let them in.”</em>
</p><p>The guards hesitated but he quickly added.</p><p>
  <em>“I will handle the rest.”</em>
</p><p>As quickly as they came, the guards swam away at his command. The green SeaWing then move towards her and without a word, motioned his talons to healers nearby. The healers quickly carried her grandfather away into palace. She managed flashed her last few words to her grandfather before she turned herself to face her SeaWing saviour.</p><p>The way he presented himself, his posture, his word. She knew it her heart that this SeaWing was a dragon with power.</p><p><em>“How can I thank you.”</em> Rainbow managed to flash.</p><p><em>“It wasn’t much.”</em> He said. <em>“But I do hope you do not think ill of the guards that were before. They were merely doing their job.”</em></p><p>Rainbow nodded but that thought had never crossed her mind. She was busy focusing on how to get her grandfather into the care of the best healer. And was relieved that she managed to do so.</p><p><em>“Where do you live?”</em> He asked.</p><p><em>“North of the thousand bays. A little away from the top of dragon’s tail.”</em> She answered.</p><p><em>“You’re long way from home.”</em> He said. <em>“I don’t presume you would swim here and there to check up with your grandfather.”</em></p><p><em>“I’ll m-managed.”</em> She stammered a flashed. <em>“Or I could just find a place around here. A-and a job.” </em></p><p>She definitely not looked forward to those dreaded payments coming from the best healer.</p><p><em>“Would you perhaps be considering working in the palace?”</em> The green SeaWing flashed energetically. <em>“Nowadays, we are short in dragon-powers. War is raging and more dragons were relocating to that effort. But jobs don’t just disappear out of thin air. Work with us and considered it as payments towards your grandfather’s treatment.”</em></p><p><em>“In additional to a job, we also provide a place to live to the dragons who worked here.”</em> he continued. <em>“So, what do you say?”</em></p><p>Rainbow did not know what to feel. All those days of laborious work and tightening their money are finally over. She nodded her head so hard; it might as well fell off her neck.</p><p><em>“I’m sorry. I haven’t introduced myself.”</em> She said. <em>“My name is Rainbow.”</em></p><p><em>“Tidal.”</em> He flashed while holding out his talon. <em>“Butler of the Deep Palace.”</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: Day 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 8: Day 9</h2><p>Rainbow’s eyes darted around the hallway as she carrying huge bundles of seaweeds toward the prince’s sleeping quarter. She was tasked to swap the old worn seaweeds bed with a fresh set of green. It was a simple job but she couldn’t help herself to feel somewhat anxious about it. For every servant swam by her, she felt as if new pairs of eyes were staring at her. Judging her every action she made.</p><p>However, whenever she tried to steal a glance back at them. They were just chattering along or doing their own things. Nothing of her concern.</p><p>
  <em>It’s alright. You’re just doing your job. There are rules, laws, and justices here. No one would do anything in the board daylight.</em>
</p><p>She did not feel so sure about it. After the time when she heard how the councils was plotting against each other like that. It put an extra stir into her worried mind that already had been filled by her grandfather’s health, the little prince’s punishment and her own safety.</p><p>Rainbow moved herself into the sleeping quarter and began tidying the old seaweed and placing the new ones. A task so routine that her talons grew a mind of their own. All these muscle memories were probably only possible only due to the numerous amounts of children that Queen Coral had. A rare skill of accomplishment, she amused.</p><p>It was only a school of SeaWings swam passed the hallway that broke her trance. Something was amiss. Scent of curiosity and anxiety loom in the atmosphere. Down the corridors of the hallway, flashes of light boomed out from the doorway where the servant was gathered. Chattering among themselves as they peek through the doorway.</p><p>It’s the audience chamber, one that usually nobles and other council members gathered and attended matter with the royalties. At the centre of the room, a small group of SeaWing was flashing bright as the sun against the other. Pattern of flashes seem to repeat themselves with various degree of intensity. Some were so intense as if someone was shouting right in her face. She felt sorry for the dragon on the receiving end of that flashes.</p><p>“<em>WHERE IS IT?</em>” flashed the foremost SeaWing of the group.</p><p>She flared her gill so wide they might as well allowed water flowed back into it. Her deep navy scales shimmering with rage that almost could boil the water around her. The SeaWing on other receiving end, who had aquamarine in his scales, planted his foots firmly against the onslaught of flashing lights. He shook his head apologetically.</p><p>
  <em> “I have no idea what is it. We have returned everything we know of Snapper’s possession.” </em>
</p><p><em>“All but the only precious thing she had! You Liar!” </em>she retorted.</p><p>
  <em>Snapper?</em>
</p><p>A name that had been a while since she last heard and it still gave her a jolt. And wasn’t that… Butler Tidal. The only dragon on the receiving end. Trying calmed the angry SeaWings. If it was her, she would have collapsed right there for the sheer amount of pressure those angry SeaWing were exerting.</p><p>
  <em>“All of you saw it with your own eyes. There was no treasure in them. I have shown you all her belonging were. Her chests and her room. Nothing’s there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You could have hidden them!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One of servants stole it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They stole it!”</em>
</p><p>And on and on. The rage of the SeaWings mob seem to reignite themselves again to a new blaze. Tidal seem gradually grew helpless for every moment passed.</p><p>
  <em>Snapper’s Treasure.</em>
</p><p>Rainbow clasped her talons against her satchel. Her heart did a loop as she felt it around her chest. It was still there. The shape of long rectangular bulge in her satchel. Snapper’s memorial. The piece of jewellery she found Snapper’s cold body the day when she followed Prince Turtle out in the sea. The horrible scene of Snapper clutching it in her talon as last flow of sea past through her gill.</p><p>“Is this what you are searching for?”</p><p>Rainbow flashed as she braved herself out into the open. She could definitely feel it now. Tens or hundreds of eyes staring into her back. Watching her. Judging her every move. But it doesn’t matter, she doing the right thing. The right move.</p><p>From deep in her satchel, she pulled out a ruby crystal and held it out towards the angry mob. Rays of light struck the ruby and through it, burst out various shades of red all around the hall. Gasps and awes flashed by all surrounding SeaWings. Even the raging mob had to put a pause to their anger and admired the view.</p><p>No wonder those angry SeaWing wanted it back. This was definitely a prize among treasures.</p><p>
  <em>“Thief!”</em>
</p><p>The flashed knocked everyone out trance and now stare at the treasure holder. It took a while before Rainbow registered that the ‘thief’ was referring to her.</p><p>“<em>What!? No. I’m here to return this ruby.</em>”</p><p>But it was useless. The angry SeaWings were advancing towards her. Sandwiched between the angry mob and the group of servants. Rainbow braced herself for those imminent outstretched claws and talons.</p><p>And once again, he gracefully placed himself between her and the angry mob. Shielding her against the onslaught.</p><p><em>“Hush now. We are civilized dragon. Not some jellyfishes.”</em> Tidal said.</p><p><em>“Civilized!? You talk of civil when the thief is just right in front of us.”</em> The foremost SeaWing flared. <em>“The culprit is her. No doubt of it. We are just getting back what is rightfully ours.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Right. But could you get it back by a little more… <strong>gentle</strong> means.” </em>
</p><p>She scowled at Tidal but he was unfazed by it. He turned to Rainbow and locked his eyes into hers. It was a look not of a disgust and anger. Rather, of a gentle and warm trusting aura emitting through it. It held only for a second and he turned back towards the SeaWing and flashed.</p><p>
  <em>“Have ever heard a thief who return the things that they stole? Does a seagull steal a fish and give back to the fisher? Of course not. This young dragon here must have intention of a good heart to return this treasure. With that, she also has a story of her own to speak of. Would you mind tell us about?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Story? Of What?</em>
</p><p>Cold as the deepest trench. Her mind froze in search for an answer to an unspoken question. Her eyes glanced from the group of angry SeaWings to Tidal then to her talon.</p><p>
  <em>Right. The ruby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was planning to return the ruby. And erm… I- erm… Got it from Snapper after she died. And-” </em>
</p><p>That didn’t sound right. It sounded like she robbed it from her corpse. Oh, by the seas, how would she explained that she had intended to return the ruby to its next rightful owner. She was supposed to just safekeeping it in her satchel. But after she placed it in her satchel, she had forgotten all about it. She continued her life about as servant who cleaned the deep palace. Instead, she could have given it to Tidal to handle it. Or anyone else in the council, they would have known.</p><p>Plus, the truth behind how she acquired was a bizarre story. How could she have explained that she chased Prince Turtle all the way from the Deep Palace to the Snapper’s body. Only to discover the treasure held tightly in the Snapper’s talon.</p><p>“You must be one of the servants that help returned Snapper’s body to them. We entrusted you the object but only you forgotten to return it.”</p><p>Rainbow stood there staring at Tidal. Her face filled with questions waiting for answers.</p><p>“<em>Forgotten!</em> <strong><em>Right</em></strong>…” The leading SeaWing snapped.</p><p>“What else?” Tidal replied calmly. “For if she is a thief, she would had been the worst thief anyone would have known. She could have kept it, ran off with it, or even hidden it with someone else outside the palace. And there would be no way that you would have known. None of us would.”</p><p>Rainbow thought that there might be a tiny chance that the SeaWing was going to retort. But then again, Tidal’s argument was solid. The leading SeaWing seem convinced and so did the rest of the mob.</p><p>“Maybe. But still. If anyone stupid enough carry it around. I’m sure that we would recognize it in a heartbeat.” She said.</p><p>“Are you by any chance, related to Snapper?” Rainbow asked.</p><p>“As much as water to sea.” The SeaWing said. “I’m her mother. Angler.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Which means those were Snapper’s family behind her.</em>
</p><p>Rainbow handed the ruby in her outstretched talon. Which was then quickly snatched by Angler and examined it through the rays of light. Only upon having satisfied, she kept it back into her bag.</p><p><em>“To think that I trusted Moray to pass this jewel to Snapper. Only to end up in someone else’s talon.” </em>Angler said.<em> “Rumours of corruption seems to run deeper than I expected.”</em></p><p>“<em>Moray?</em>” Rainbow asked.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, the council of communication. I thought that since Moray was in the council would easily pass this to her. But the council is just another bunch of-”</em>
</p><p>Tidal stepped in.</p><p><em>“Since we have settled this case, might we move on to discussion about Snapper’s compensation?”</em> He gestured towards the open hallway. <em>“Please proceed to the Great hall while I will inform Pearl, Council of Treasury, to have a meeting with you. Meanwhile, we will prepare refreshment while you wait.”</em></p><p>Just like that, Tidal led the group of post-angry SeaWings out of the hall and into the corridor. Before he turned the corner, he gave her a thumb-up, a nod and he was gone.</p><p>Rainbow heaved a sigh. Too close. Had it not for Tidal; who stood up and covered her. She might have to explain the curious incident of that night. One she still hasn’t had any answer to.</p><p>“<em>May I have a word with you?</em>”</p><p>A SeaWing scales coloured in pea-green with eyes of mossy green appeared in front of her. Though his size were larger than hers for another half her neck long; for some reason, his calm and relax demeanour made prevent her scurried away at first sight. It was only when her eyes landed on those pair of gold bands fasten around his ankle that she realized who he was.</p><p><em>“Y-your majesty.”</em> Rainbow stumbled her flashing scales. <em>“How can I be of your service.”</em></p><p><em>“At ease. I just need something clarification of some… recent events.”</em> King Gill replied. <em>“Why don’t we take a little swim.”</em></p><p>She was so bewildered by such invitation that It took the King couple of more flashes before she managed to follow him into the hallway. He swam in relax pace that even a dragonet would able to catch up easily. He led her through couple of turns and hallway. Only finally upon reaching the backyard garden filled assortment of corals, he finally flashed to stop.</p><p><em>“Here will do.”</em> He spun around and faced her. <em>“Away from prying eyes, just in case.”</em></p><p>Rainbow felt a sudden stream of cold sea current flow through her wings. Chills went from her wing tips to her tail as she realized her current predicament.</p><p>
  <em>Is the King one of the dragons who was ‘higher ups’ not pleased with me? Now, alone and helpless against anything he would done to me? I’m I going to end up like Abalone?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>King Gill flashes snapped her out of her thought. She shook her head.</p><p><em>“Anyhow.” </em>He flashed.<em> “Are you the servant who taking care of my son, Turtle?”</em></p><p>Rainbow hesitated a nod.</p><p>“<em>What’s your name?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Rainbow.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Rainbow</em>.” He echoed and paused. Placing a talon over his chin. “<em>I’ll cut to the chase. I saw you the night with my dragonet when the princesses had died. Could you explain yourself?</em>”</p><p>
  <em>That night? Oh right. The night when Tidal assigned me to take care of Turtle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was assigned to look after Prince Turtle. He was depressed because two of the princesses die that day. So I went looking for him and found him in an empty room.”</em>
</p><p>The King was staring hard into her eyes. Somehow, he knew she was hiding something.</p><p><em>“That night. Deep into the dark. I saw you were out in the open ocean. And not just that. You had appeared to have visited Snapper’s body.” </em>He lift of his eye brows. <em>“Was that how you get the ruby?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“How did you-” </em>
</p><p>But was interrupted by King Gill’s flashes.</p><p><em>“Snapper was one of my best guards. I wouldn’t had left her like that. So, I return to her that night, to retrieve her body. That’s when I found her precious jewel was missing.”</em> He messaged his temple as he spoke. It seems to put him at pain in just to mention her name. <em>“Let just put it as that.”</em></p><p><em>“So, what’s your story?”</em> The king asked. <em>“A thief doesn’t return what was stolen. That I gathered much. So, if you did intend to return the ruby back to its rightful owner. Why were you there in the first place?”</em></p><p>Rainbow knew she couldn’t worm her way out of this one. For some reason, King Gill knew she was there. Truth was the only way.</p><p>She explained. How she was first taking care of the Prince Turtle at Deep Palace. Then, a sudden outburst which led her to follow Prince Turtle out in the open ocean. Not knowing that it would end up at Snapper’s body. Which then led her to discover the ruby in Snapper’s talon.</p><p>“<em>Turtle</em>…” King Gill furrowed his eyes. “<em>That was not something he should see or know. Pardon my ignorance but do you know how he is now?</em>”</p><p>“<em>He’s doing okay. He regained his appetite since the day they laid down the punishment. Though he is still pretty depressed of it.</em>” Rainbow said.</p><p>“<em>Punishment? What punishment?</em>” The King flashed in a shock. “<em>Was it the ‘solitude’ treatment? Hm… It’s not the first time they do such a thing behind my back. I will see what I can do for him. Though, they were usually quick to forgive and forget.</em>”</p><p>“<em>However, I just couldn’t figure out why Snapper left her post. It was so uncharacteristic of her. She should have at least had someone temporary filled for her. Or even, inform anyone of her whereabouts. But…</em>” He rubbed his weary eyes as he sighed. “<em>Now I’m the one acting uncharacteristic as a king.”</em></p><p>“<em>You must be tired with all the things that had happened.</em>” Rainbow flashed.</p><p>He nodded in response.</p><p>“<em>I don’t think you happened to know why Snapper left her post, do you</em>?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“<em>Still, thank you for helping me in this investigation. I’m sorry that I unable to treat you to anything as I have many things to attend. Things had been rather busy since the death of the princesses</em>.”</p><p>Before he turned to leave, he said.</p><p>“<em>Beware. The recent volcanic earthquake might cause strange things to happen. Last time, a huge group of jellyfishes swam into one of the villages and stung everyone there. We had to send a response team to migrate everyone to safety.</em>” He flashed in concern. “<em>Best if you stay within the safety perimeters and only go out during day. Just in case.</em>”</p><p>With one last gratitude, he flashed a goodbye and swam back into the palace.</p><p>
  <em>So, Snapper wasn’t being dragged out into the open sea and being punished. She left on her own violation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But why?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>A note to reader reading by the release:</b> This is the finish chapter for Part one (as in the Three part story structure). It's going to be awhile until releasing the next chapter because I like to finish the whole part before moving on. But Part Two also ties heavily with Part three. And I have to at least get some scene in Part Three down before I have the confident to finalize the Part two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Day 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously, summary on Part One: Turtle was punished by his brothers for failing to do what necessary to save his sisters. Now he suffered the consequences of it. Rainbow was tasked to take care of Turtle but was beginning to realise that there was more to uncover in the mysteries of the dragonets' death.</p><p>Here, we began the Part two of the story. </p><p>Part Two: Anxiety.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h2>
  <strong>Part Two: Anxiety</strong>
</h2><p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter 9: Day 11</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Rainbow wasn’t sure how to make out of Prince Turtle. Ever since the day of his interaction with Prince Fin, Prince Turtle never seem to recover from that. Torn away from much need companionship. He resigned himself to wallow in the depth of loneliness.</p><p>But Rainbow was not without an attempt. She tried to pull the little prince out of that hole by prompting a question about his favourite scroll, past-time activities, and even his favourite food. But the only response he gave was mindless floating. Weightlessness against pull and push of the current.</p><p>Time after time, she would catch a glimpse of him flashing something like ‘worthless’, ‘useless’, and ‘hero’, as if he was scolding to himself of something. Something which she couldn’t make sense of.</p><p>Still, Rainbow chose to stay close to him. Cleaning the decorative and hallway while trying to follow him. Though, she would admit, it wasn’t hard to follow a jellyfish-like SeaWing across the hallway. She still had to stay discreetly as not to raise suspicious from the other servants and royalties.</p><p>Oh, Prince Turtle. Was there anyway he could be make him happy again? She had been thinking aside while her body doing cleaning duty all these days. But it just seem so hopeless to her.</p><p>Until later in the day, someone else did it for her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Prince Turtle.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow almost spun herself in circle by shock of seeing another one uttered the name-not-be-spoken-of.</p><p>At the hallway, a dull green dragon was standing some distance in front of the little prince. One of his ear has a large gold hoop while he dark ink stain around his talons. He intercepted floating path of Prince Turtle. But he did not seem to give any acknowledge to the green SeaWing. His body, having a mind of its own, floating ever slowly towards the dragon. Even his head poke against the green SeaWing’s chest did nothing for the little prince.</p><p>The green SeaWing’s intense flashes finally got his attention.</p><p><em>“Whirlpool?”</em> flashed the little prince.</p><p><em>“I don’t care whether you wanted to be a kelp or a seaweed, little prince.”</em> Whirlpool furrowed his muzzle. <em>“My time is precious. I have things to do and places to go. However, I have something announce to you.” </em></p><p>Whether or not Prince Turtle gave any response, she did not know. But Rainbow do know that she would like to slap that green dragon in the face for being such disrespect.</p><p>
  <em>“As any dragonet that reach of age of two, they shall attend the Talon of Power ceremony. You are to be expected there.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Talon of Power?” </em>Prince Turtle flashed aloud her question.</p><p><em>“Yes. Have you not learnt that from your tutor? Good gracious. How our standard of education had deteriorated just over these past years.” </em>Whirlpool shook his head. <em>“Talon of power ceremony is where the dragonets are to be tested. To see whether they inherited the long-lost power. In these times of war, our kingdom would finally have a way to end the war. Once and for all.”</em></p><p><em>What </em> <em>‘Power’? So strong that it can end the war? Was it the ‘Talon of Power’?</em></p><p>Rainbow scratched her head but judging the reaction on Prince Turtle’s shocking expression and the widening eyes, he knew. The little prince was trying to suppress his light and yet, his scales still let loose a sudden burst of lights through them.</p><p>She might have expected the little prince to have a reaction or two from the little prince. But she wasn’t expected that.</p><p><em>“But-t, I’m not age of two yet.”</em> He replied.</p><p><em>“Ah, but you would be this year. Which meant we are expecting you there, little prince.”</em> He spun around and flashed. <em>“</em><em>Less than two weeks until the ceremony.</em> <em> Your brothers will be there too.</em><em>”</em></p><p>Before he swam, he stole a glance at Rainbow but not of a friendly one. Then he was gone. Down to the hallway where he came. Leaving the Prince Turtle standing there, dazed from the news.</p><p>
  <em>“Prince Turtle? Are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow swam to his side and shook him gently. No response. He didn’t even flinch when she tried to wave a talon right in front of his eyes. Those eyes were not the eyes of excitement, nor of joy. His pupil went so large that she could see, what must be, fear and despair in them.</p><p>
  <em>“Prince?”</em>
</p><p>Without a word, he shot himself down the hallway. She tried to stopped him but he had already turned the corner and disappeared from her sight.</p><p>Something must had triggered the little prince. But what? All she knew was that ceremony so-called the ‘Talons of Power’. What was it? Why did it make him so nervous?</p><p>On the other hand, there was that green SeaWing. Whirlpool. The one she last saw arguing with the SeaWing commander. She vaguely remembered that he was the Ministry of Magic. Or was it the publishing?</p><p>Magic. Power. Could it be the Animus magic? Whirlpool once mention something regarding animus magic too, didn’t he?</p><p>A flash of scales caught her attention and she whirled around.</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me. Are you the servant who has been taking care of my ‘exiled’ brother?”</em>
</p><p>A blue navy SeaWing with burly muscle standing there staring into her. His neck hang a necklace that was made of five thin narwhals horn strung together. With his scales glow impatiently, she saw the unmistakable pattern of spirals and starbursts. One belongs to the royalties.</p><p><em>“Prince Hammerhead! How can I be any of your services?”</em> She said.</p><p><em>“By answering the previous question of course.”</em> He tapped on his talons as a response.</p><p><em>“Yes. I am.”</em> He didn’t say anything, so she quickly added. <em>“My name is Rainbow.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Rainbow. I had heard something of you. The care-taking servant. Apparently Turtle seems to be little fond of you. Anything that my little brother need, you brought forth to him.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Not everything.”</em> Rainbow replied.</p><p>At least, he’s not accepting my constant cheering and support. She thought.</p><p>The prince raise an eyebrow before saying.</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe. But rumour has it that you were doing more than just providing his needs. More than food, shelter and safety. They say you are trying to befriend with him. Making him… rather comfortable.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow wanted to say he has been miserable but the prince determined look suggested otherwise.</p><p><em>“I’m just-t doing my duty as the appointed caretaker. Trying to be more sensitive to his needs.”</em> She flashed.</p><p><em>“Sensitive.”</em> His wrinkled his muzzle. <em>“In anyhow, I shall repeat to you that Prince Turtle had been sentence to ‘Isolation’ punishment. Though all the princes must adhere orders of carrying out the punishment, the servants and all other dragons in the Deep Palace are encouraged to join the cause. While the servants are still expected to provide the needs of the prince. It is best they do it with as little interaction as possible.”</em></p><p><em>“That’s including you.” </em>He finished.</p><p>She wouldn’t sure if his talon was purposefully toying the narwhals horns on the necklace or just fidgeting. Flicking one horn up and down, from left to right. She wondered if she had missed that necklace when Prince Hammerhead made first made his announcement.</p><p>The necklace though may not worth as much as a couple pieces of jewellery. It did, however, signified the power he held around here.</p><p>Rainbow gave him no response. In fact, she was trying to keep her expression as emotionless as she can. Hoping to hide the defiance in her.</p><p>
  <em>“Very well. See that you understood that clearly. I shall take my leave. Father is expecting me for preparation on another battle.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Prince Hammerhead.”</em> Her curiosity bested her. <em>“What is the ‘Talon of Power’ ceremony?”</em></p><p><em>“Talons of power?”</em> the prince flashed. <em>“Yes. The day has come, hasn’t it? Still, I would never have understood why everyone was so fixate about it. Hundreds of years has passed and nothing have come out of it. At this point, it just a mere shell of what it supposes to meant.”</em> He continued. <em>“Mother hadn’t learnt that miracle aren’t free. Miracle only happened because dragons made them so. Life isn’t a story which one write as she pleases.”</em></p><p>He shook his head in annoyance but still keeping one eye on her.</p><p><em>“However, I believe it doesn’t have any of the concern of you, doesn’t it?”</em> he flashed. <em>“Best if you kept your distance with my little brother. His punishment is important for his growth as a prince of the SeaWing kingdom.”</em></p><p>Prince Hammerhead might have noticed her unconvinced look because he added.</p><p>
  <em>“Think of it as a lesson that he needed to learn. Younger he learns of them, the better he would be. It’s for his own good.”</em>
</p><p>With a flick of a talon, the prince disappeared down the hallway. Leaving Rainbow pondering the unanswered question.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author note: After two months, finally a new chapter is published. But nope, two months of dry spells is not hiatus. In fact, I was writing the rest of the story. Due to the nature of the story, I feel more confident if i wrote ahead of time for a few critical chapters. And now I can finally say those are done and the rest is writing the transitions and editing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter10: Day 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to GrumpyScrollWyrm on pointing out typo and mistake again. 🐉<br/>Check out his story too if you don't mind - Wings of Strife.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter10: Day 12</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Prince Turtle did not return to Deep Palace. In fact, it took her considerate amount of time before she realised that. For the whole morning she had been searching around the palace without even a glance of his tail. It was only after a generous noble pointed her to the Summer Palace that she realised it.</p><p>Oh, how she was fuming with the heat of a volcano. Surely, one of the servant who worked there knew about it. Surely, they were keeping this information away from her. And surely, they are having the time of their life watching her turning the place inside out in a fright.</p><p>But she digressed, anything was better than losing Prince Turtle. That would have definite made her lose her head. Figuratively and literally.</p><p>The sun was high in the sky before she finally was able to locate Prince Turtle at the Summer Palace in his writing room. He was sitting in front of his desk with a seaweed cushion underneath him reading a scroll. Beside him was a pile of scrolls, all of them intact.</p><p>Rainbow tried to greet the little prince, but he gave her no response. His claw was busy tracing the words along the lines. Muttering to himself while occasionally jolting down some notes on a blank sheet.</p><p>At least, he’s working on something.</p><p>The room itself had mostly return its former glory. Tidal must have finally sent someone to clean the room after Prince Turtle hadn’t return for days. The floor was scraped clean of the black smudges. A neatly fresh seaweed bed was in place. Those scrapes of torn papers were no longer scattered around, were instead placed in one corner. However neat it had been stacked, those torn scrolls stayed torn. So were the stone shelf. Once filled, now it was empty. Except for one stack of scroll that were the writings from Queen Coral.</p><p>“So, what are you reading?”</p><p>Rainbow didn’t wait for an answer. She was already making her way closer to the little prince. Hoping that by glancing the content of the scroll, she might be able to guess what it was. But her tail accidentally tripped against the pile of torn scrolls. Scattered the scrolls all over the floors.</p><p>Clumsy tail.</p><p>She picked the pieces of the scroll. This time she spotted words like ‘Talking-Scavenger’, ‘Brave’, ‘Courage’, ‘Heroes’ and the likes.</p><p>By the time she had re-stacked the scroll, Prince Turtle was gone. Leaving an imprinted cushion from his reading spot. The thin rolls on the right side of the scroll suggested that he had finished reading the scroll.</p><p>She uncurled the scroll to the left and started to read them.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>And so, after banishing his friend, Fathom too went disappeared into the sea. No one know where he went. Or if he ever used his magic again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, one thing was certain: Fathom, by using his animus magic, had saved the world from what could possibly another massacre.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Rainbow felt her stomach twist itself by reading the word ‘massacre’. This word was not a stranger to any SeaWing.</p><p>Everyone knew the nightmarish story of Albatross. The psychopath SeaWing animus dragon. Who was snapped at a royal party and kill everyone using just a mere knife. A feat only possible by using animus magic.</p><p>But what exactly was the animus magic? Nobody exactly knew. It enabled the likes of Albatross killing everyone with ease. On the other talon, there was Fathom who used his power to stop a rising evil. Possible saving the whole world from a disaster.</p><p>With a speed of swordfish, a talon swoop down and snatched the scroll away from the reading desk.</p><p>“What do we have here? Reading on duty? Tsk. Tsk. Rainbow”</p><p>Rainbow turned around to see two SeaWings standing in front of her. Two of them she instantly recognised as the senior servants of the Summer Palace.</p><p>“Had all those care-taking duty slacken your discipline?” say one.</p><p>“Or being near that useless prince already had an effect on you?” chimed the second.</p><p>“Give it back.” Her swipe just barely missed the scroll.</p><p>“Ah ah. Just what’s make you think you deserve to have it back?” The first servant wiggled the scroll in her hand. “Plus, we had to clean this filthy room when it was your responsibility. So I think will just hang on to it for a little while.”</p><p>“Tidal told me to take care of Prince Turtle while someone cleaned it. And the scrolls is not mine. It’s Prince Turtle’s.” Rainbow replied.</p><p>But the servant ignored her. She held out the scroll to the servant stood next to her while another talon held Rainbow in her place.</p><p>“Let’s what so interesting about this scroll.” It only took her a few second before a gasp came. “History of animus dragon? Really? Haven’t you grown past your dragonet days already?”</p><p>“Is it about those nonsense ‘Talons of Power’ ceremony?” one said.</p><p>“I guessed one who lived outside the Kingdom of the Sea never heard of it.” The second giggled. “Don’t worry. Come. We can have the ceremony right here. Right now.”</p><p>The second servant dangling the scroll at a distance away from her.</p><p>“If you wish hard enough the scroll in my hand would fly right back to your talon.”</p><p>“Go on honey. You can do it.”</p><p>Determined not to give in, she scuffled and twisted, but the scroll was always just one talon away from her. For every attempt of her talons swipe, giggles followed. They were clearly enjoying this rather too much.</p><p>Rainbow held her ground and stare the doorway.</p><p>“Prince Turtle!”</p><p>The gap of two servant momentary paused was all she needed. She snatched one end of the scroll and tugged hard on it.</p><p>“Hey! Let go! You-”</p><p>The Sound of ripping scroll rang through her ears as the scroll was ripped down into half. Both of them staggered to the ground by the sudden release of tension. Her heart beat as she stared at raised her talon. She held one side scroll and the other was in the other servant’s talon.</p><p>“I would have given back the scroll. Had you played nicely.” The servant dropped the scroll with a thud. “What a shame.”</p><p>Rainbow quickly snatched back the other half. The scroll was ripped clean through the centre with a jagged edge along the edge. She tried to piece them together like a puzzle. Hoping that it would magically glue themselves together.</p><p>“Well maybe now if you wish harder. The scroll would fix itself just fine.”</p><p>The two servant flashed their scales in laughter as they stroll out of the room.</p><p>Rainbow picked herself up and quickly glance around the room. There could be a way to fix it before the little prince came back. Maybe a glue? Or a tape?</p><p>Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Prince Turtle standing at the entrance of the room. His tiny talons clasped tightly around a couple of scrolls. Panting from the exhausting trip of carrying scrolls from the library floor.</p><p>Rainbow would have happily helped him carried the scrolls if it wasn’t the heart-wrecking look he gave her.</p><p>“Prince Turtle! I-”</p><p>The little Turtle walked past her and began reading the scrolls. She wasn’t sure if he was disgusted by her or just plainly uninterested. Explaining something that had gone wrong was a futile attempt. Instead, she rather opted for action.</p><p>“I promise to fix this scroll, Prince Turtle. I’ll be back.”</p><p>Rainbow picked up the torn scroll and flew out into the pavilion.</p><p>***</p><p>Standing in front of a desk. Rainbow stared at the scroll as the scroll stared back to her. Minutes into the promise of fixing the torn scroll have left her questioning her choice up to this point.</p><p>How exactly do you fix a scroll torn clean in half?</p><p>The library must have something to fix all those torn scroll, right? Library loaned out scrolls every day, some of them must have cuts or tears when they returned.</p><p>She had tried asking a librarian, but she shook her head. Stating that she was newly appointed here. Though, she still managed to acquire some glue and extra paper for her. The librarian wasn’t able to provide any further help.</p><p>It was fine. She could try common sense. The papers should go underneath it so that scroll did not stick to the desk when she glued them together.</p><p>While trying to work on the scroll, few words caught her eyes as she read.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>It was a miracle to have two Animus dragons in a same tribe at the same time, even if it was two generation apart. Despite the possible disaster that it might bring forth, it had also bring lasting prosperities to the tribe. If the animus dragon had left any legacies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such as Fathom, who can still be found in the records among the NightWings scrolls, stated that he saved NightWing and possibly the whole Pyrrhia from a rogue Animus dragon. Though, he did not leave any animus object behind, he did leave a better world for the many generations to come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then there was Albatross, who built the Summer Palace for the SeaWing tribe. Even by magic, it had taken many years to build it. Imagine the required dragon-power to do the same!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, some attribute the massacre to the cost of building the palace. Since it was common belief that the usage amount of animus magic is link to corruption of one’s soul. Some believed that loss of majority royal family members was too high a price to pay while others dismissed it the claim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though it might be a shame to say so, the Summer Palace had brought so much prosperity in the kingdom for thousands of years. One might even say the price is worth ten times of the massacre.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Rainbow flipped the scroll around. She felt a sickening lurch in her stomach. But there was something more important had popped into her mind.</p><p>Animus magic was really powerful. Building a palace and saving the world. She wondered if it could even cure her grandfather. It certainly could, right?</p><p>The trail of thought was broken by a dragonet’s presence. He was standing there waiting for her to notice.</p><p>“Hello” said the dragonet.</p><p>“Hello, little one.” Rainbow smiled. “How can I help you?”</p><p>Her eyes wandered towards his still-half opened tiny wings. There were the unmistakable spiral and starburst pattern. One that anyone would have recognised.</p><p>“You must a prince.” She quickly added.</p><p>“Yes. I’m Prince Cerulean. I was wondering…” He took a quick glance around the library and whispered. “Are you the one who looking after my brother?”</p><p>Rainbow nodded.</p><p>“Great. I m-mean. Good.” The prince fiddled his claws. “Is he alright?”</p><p>Rainbow tried her best to hide her astonishment, but the prince must have notice her widening smile because he added tail-thumping among his fiddling claws.</p><p>Someone actually cared for Prince Turtle. Someone other than her or Tidal. More importantly, someone among that of his brothers from the same clutch!</p><p>“He’s doing okay. He was pretty down for the last week or so. But now he seems fine. Pretty busy though. He had been reading scroll after scroll since this morning.”</p><p>The prince looked as if he had just dropped a boulder off his back. Oh, poor little dragon. Rainbow leaned in closer to Prince Cerulean and whispered.</p><p>“If you’re so worry, why don’t you talk to him in secret?”</p><p>“I can’t do that! Hammerhead would hang me under the sun if he knew!” Seeing her gapping maw, Prince Cerulean quickly added. “Or not. But I wouldn’t want to get on his bad sides. I don’t want to be the next one isolated.”</p><p>“It’s just… It’s kind of our fault.” He shook his head in frustration.</p><p>“‘Our’ fault?” Rainbow echoed.</p><p>“Yes. Turtle was supposed to find Snapper. And we, Octopus and me, was making fun of him along the way. Dad had already said that it was an important task. Like really important, but we didn’t take it to heart. All we did was pushing him here and there. Teasing him when he was supposed to be focusing.” He shook his head. “Owh! I shouldn’t have to agree with Octopus in the first place.”</p><p>“What’s done is done. Put the blame on yourself doesn’t change the outcome of it.” She put one wing over the little prince. “I don’t think Prince Turtle ever blamed you for it. However, he did feel guilty of what happened that day. Maybe next time all of you should work together on a task before playing around like that, shall we?”</p><p>It took a while but finally Prince Cerulean nodded his head.</p><p>“On the other hand, could you tell me why Prince Turtle would wanted to read this scroll?”</p><p>Rainbow turned the scroll around so that the title display at him.</p><p>“History of Animus magic in the Kingdom of the Sea? Probably because the ‘Talons of Power’ ceremony is near. He must have fancied himself an animus dragon. You know, with his stories and all that. But how I wish I was an animus dragon.”</p><p>“Wait, how do you know you not an animus dragon?” Rainbow asked.</p><p>“I don’t. Up until the ceremony I guess. Nobody told me how to find out. Not even my elder brothers. All of them went through and none of them tell me anything about it.” He huffed and puffed. “Some brothers they were.”</p><p>“Oh? Cousin? Is that you?”</p><p>Rainbow turned around to see another SeaWing was approaching them along the scroll shelves. Larger than her in size. Her whole body was coloured in dull grey green in scales. In her talons was carrying worn-out scrolls and claws smudged with ink.</p><p>“Hmm… You’re not Turtle. Never figure you would like hanging out with scrolls. Octopus?”</p><p>“It’s Cerulean. Moray.” The prince said. “Why did you always mess up both of us and not Turtle.”</p><p>“Because he’s the one doing all the reading but not you two. How can I separate either of you if the two of you always hugging each other like a bunch of kelp.”</p><p>“That’s wrestling. Not hugging.”</p><p>“Same thing, different name.” Princess Moray looked towards Rainbow and said. “And you must be the servant who had been taking care of Turtle. Rainbow, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes. It seems like everyone knew about me.” Rainbow said.</p><p>“As they say, ‘Scroll writes. Rumour flies.’” Moray gave a heave on a pile of scrolls that she carried. “Sorry you have taken up my favourite spot. Would you mind moving you scroll aside to let me- Thank you?”</p><p>“So.” Rainbow stared at the pile of scroll that was just laid on the table. “News?”</p><p>“No. These are Queen Coral's stories.” Moray patted the pile of scroll. “Much as she likes to broadcast the news of the assassin. She found that stories were more effective in this case. She had made herself really busy these few days. These stories shall serve as a reminder to others that murderers of the Royal families will meet their downfall and-”</p><p>Prince Cerulean tugged at her shoulder and leaned towards her.</p><p>“I better go. She will be on and on for the whole day if you didn’t interrupt her.” Prince Cerulean whispered. “And don’t tell ANYONE I asked for Turtle, okay?”</p><p>Rainbow nodded. She tapped his tail against her. Indicating a secret has been made. The little prince slipped away as Princess Moray continued droning.</p><p>“-so that the justice and order shall be maintained. Don’t you think she’s a wonderful queen. She had-”</p><p>“You seem to know a lot about scrolls, Princess Moray. Can you help me fixed this scroll? It was Prince Turtle’s scroll and I promise to help him fix it.”</p><p>“Oh, let me have a look… This should be an easy one. It tore off pretty clean by the looks of it.”</p><p>Princess Moray’s talon shuffled here and there. She managed to grab a glue and a new sheet of paper to slide underneath the scroll. Everything else happened so quickly she thought there was magic behind those talons.</p><p>“The history of Animus dragon in SeaWing. Always a popular scroll when the ‘Talons of power’ ceremony just right around the corner.” She handed the scroll back to Rainbow. “Now put it under a paperweight for a few minutes, and it will be done.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Before Princess Moray return to her work, she asked. “What is the ‘Talons of Power’?”</p><p>Princess Moray gave her a long look before she spoke.</p><p>“You really don’t know? I can’t find any hint of joke in you. Anyway.” She returned to her scrolls. “The ‘Talons of Power’ is a ceremony to test whether you are an animus dragon. It’s quick and simple. So much better than finding out your animus dragon in the wrong way.”</p><p>“The wrong way?”</p><p>“Yes. Like Albatross. He accidentally enchanted a calm to chomp off his sister’s claws! Imagine that. Anyway, I’m busy working on setting up copy workflow for Queen Coral. She would need all the scribes of the SeaWing kingdom could offer right now. Plenty works to do.”</p><p>When Rainbow about to leave, Moray interrupted her.</p><p>“And one more thing. Please take good care of my cousin. Turtle. Out of all his brothers, it seems like he’s the one who had any sense. Such fervour in reading and his admiration for the queen is very much admirable. It would be a shame if anything happened to him.”</p><p>Then, Moray returned her gazed back to the desk. Her ink filled talons were working hard against the scrolls.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Rainbow said. “Snapper’s ruby. Did you pass it to Snapper?”</p><p>Moray paused her writing. She stared at her for a moment too long before saying.</p><p>“I gave it to my father. He’s in much better position to pass it to her. Did she get it?”</p><p>Rainbow nodded.</p><p>“Good. Good… I suppose it meant that her family has it back.”</p><p>Moray went back to scribble on the scrolls. Taking that as a cue, Rainbow grabbed the glued scroll and a paperweight, and flew back to Prince Turtle’s reading room.</p><p>So, Prince Turtle was preparing for the ‘Talons of Power’ ceremony.</p><p>But why?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12.  Chapter 11: Day 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> <strong> <em>Chapter 11: Day 13</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>If Rainbow didn’t know, she would have thought Prince Turtle was deliberating on playing hide-and-seek with her. Another morning she spent waiting for the little prince in his writing room. And again, another disappearing act.</p><p>It was until high noon that she decided to leave the room to search for him. With no clue whatsoever, she had to content herself by asking nearby dragons and glancing around the Summer Palace.</p><p>With a stroke of luck, she managed to spot a conspicuous dragonet lurking along the cliff wall surrounding the pavilion. It was easy to picked out his green among the brown mud cliff wall. He was trying to move between the crevice of the cliff while hiding in a certain angle. Probably trying to trail somebody out of her sight.</p><p>Such movement may have evaded his target’s attention. It certainly would have drawn all the others' attention to him. She took flight and flew toward him.</p><p>“Prince Turtle.” She feathered her landing besides him. “What are you doing?”</p><p>The little prince scrambled to his claws. Launched himself against the wall and hugged it for his dear life. Rainbow quickly apologized to him while soothing him with her wings. It was until Prince Turtle saw her face that he finally calm down.</p><p>“I was e-erm watching the scenery from here. Enjoy the view-” But Prince Turtle stopped at the look of her unconvinced tapping. “I was following someone <em>but</em> don’t tell anyone. It’s really important.”</p><p>“Who are you-”</p><p>Before Rainbow could finish her sentence, Prince Turtle pushed her into a crevice of the wall. From the gaps of crevice, she could see a dull green SeaWing flew away towards the pavilion. That must be the dragon Prince Turtle was following.</p><p>“Quick. Not much time until he’s back.”</p><p>Prince Turtle flapped his wings and drove himself into a cave in the cliff wall. That cave probably was where the green SeaWing came from. She hastened herself to follow Prince Turtle’s wing beats into the cave.</p><p>Standing at the cave entrance, she saw Prince Turtle had already pushed open a door and, with an hourglass in his talon, trotted into it. Besides each door carved a name into on a sign, she went closer and examine the carving. Many of the name had a familiar ring.</p><p>Lagoon, Pearl, Tempest, Moray…</p><p>“Prince Turtle… I don’t think we should barge in places like these.”</p><p>She stood at the doorway peered into the dark room. It was not a lavish room that she would have expected of a room for the council members. There an old chest, a writing desk with an hourglass dripping sand, and a lot of shelves filled with scrolls in all directions.</p><p>Among the shelves, there was Prince Turtle. Scurrying for something between scrolls. His feet were scraping against the edge while dangling his tail among the topmost shelves.</p><p>“Prince Turtle! Please be careful.”</p><p>As if on cue, Prince Turtle’s legs slipped away from the shelf. His bottom half of his body turned into a pendulum, swung sideways wildly while his talons trying painstakingly gripped anything that could pull him up.</p><p>“Turtle!”</p><p>Rainbow ran forth with arms extended. She caught him just in time as Prince Turtle loosen his grip and landed right into her arm. Her talons scraped against the floor as they collided.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Prince Turtle curled in her lap, still stunned by the fall. After she gently rocked him, He finally nodded.</p><p>“Maybe I should do the searching in the higher shelves while you search for the lower ones.”</p><p>His frightful eyes soften. He then lower his gaze and said.</p><p>“Alright. Thank you.”</p><p>“So, what I’m looking for?”</p><p>“Any scroll that have titled ‘Animus’ on it.”</p><p>Prince Turtle slipped out of her talons and began searching again.</p><p>
  <em>Animus.</em>
</p><p>No doubt of it. It had to be related to the ‘Talons of Power’ ceremony. Maybe would find out the reason behind these later. With whispering pain in her knuckles, She managed to pick out some scrolls before Prince Turtle tugged her tail and pointed to a top-empty hourglass on the desk.</p><p>“Time to go. The meeting is going to be ended soon.”</p><p>Prince Turtle grabbed the hourglass, and they scrambled up the scrolls she picked out, back out to cave entrance and just she was about to take flight.</p><p>“Wait. I forgot to close the door.” Rainbow said.</p><p>As she went back closed the door, she noticed the sign beside the door. It was craved with a name that had a familiar ring.</p><p>
  <em>Whirlpool.</em>
</p><p>“Quickly.” Prince Turtle’s voice echoed in the cave.</p><p>With a stack of scroll under her arms, she and Prince Turtle flew out of the cave. Up into his writing room.</p><p>***</p><p>Prince Turtle shook his head. And shook it again. The cycle repeated itself as he dropped one last scroll to the ground. He heaved a sigh and then shook it one last time.</p><p>“It’s no use.” He let his wings flopped to the ground. “None of these scroll has anything to do with it.”</p><p>“It?”</p><p>He gave her another hesitation. Rainbow sighed inward. Still, it was a better response than talking to a coral.</p><p>“Talons of power.” He looked at her then lower his head. “I guessed it was pretty obvious. Everyone knows about the ceremony. The one took it to have sworn not to tell. And the one who didn’t, are usually the one waiting to take one.” He tossed the scroll aside. “I would have taken my chances with my elder brothers, but the punishment made it impossible. So they would definitely not tell me anything about it. But even without the punishment, I doubt they would.” He scratched his head and continued. “So, I have been searching every scroll about it. In the libraries, in my mother’s reading shelves, and even Whirlpool’s room. But I found nothing. Nothing about how they conduct it and where did they conduct it. There was no record of it anywhere.”</p><p>Then he looked her in the eyes and said.</p><p>“Do you know anything about ‘Talons of Power’?”</p><p>“Sorry. I don’t. I had never attended one before.” She replied.</p><p>“Never?”</p><p>“I didn’t live here until recently.”</p><p>“I see…” Prince Turtle said. “I guessed It wasn't possible to test everyone in the Kingdom of sea. There is just way too many of us. Whirlpool wouldn't have the time either. They most likely just spend their time testing against the Royal family because animus dragons had appeared in the royal lineage.” He heaved a sigh. “But because no one knew whether Fathom ever returned to the Kingdom of the Sea. They just started testing everyone. Royalties first, then the nobles, and the rest, everyone else. Believing that Fathom descendants might be could be anyone.”</p><p>Rainbow nodded slowly. In her heart, she was glad that Prince Turtle willingly to open up to her. And that was one of the longest explanation she got for the ceremony itself.</p><p>“So… What do you think about animus dragon?” Fiddling his claws, Prince Turtle sat opposite of her waiting for her answer.</p><p>“Animus dragon? I don’t know…”</p><p>She took a glance at the scroll all over the floor. There was titled “Animus dragon in IceWings”, “Theory on Magic and Animus dragon” and the likes. She might be able to tell him something if she had read all of these. The only things she knew about animus dragon was from the short reading session she had with Prince Turtle’s scroll.</p><p>She spotted the disappointing look in his eyes, and she said.</p><p>“Well, I do know that Animus dragon is really powerful. Albatross made this whole place by his own talon, right? It had brought so many great wonders to the SeaWing tribe I don’t think anything else can compare! Then again, he did also make a massacre that no SeaWing would ever forget about.” She said.</p><p>Prince Turtle winced at the mention of massacre (who won’t?) and asked.</p><p>“Do you think all animus dragons are evil?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Plucking the words from her grandfather. “I don’t think anyone is inherently bad. Animus dragon are dragon after all. No one is born to hurt others deliberately. But a dragon with this much power. I guessed it would be tempting to do something bad.”</p><p>“But I believe that if an animus dragon with a good heart, would never turn evil without any reason. Fathom, wasn’t it? Hadn’t he defeated an evil dragon while not becoming one? I’m sure he’s a wonderful dragon.” She said.</p><p>“But Fathom disappeared after that. I wonder why.” Prince Turtle murmured.</p><p>Rainbow went to his side and laid a wing over him. For some reason, he empathized them. All those animus dragons. He seemed to be a sensitive fellow.</p><p>“Well then, what do you wish if you were an animus dragon?” Without waiting for his answer, she continued. “I would wish for a world without sickness. Wouldn’t that be great? No more suffering. No more mourning. Dragons would just spend more time with each other and lives a happy life.”</p><p>“But wouldn’t that also meant dragons wouldn’t die except of accident?” Prince Turtle asked.</p><p>“Oh no. Dragons would still die of old age. Sickness and ageing are two different things of a same result. When we grow old, our body lost some of its ability to fight sickness. And therefore, fallen to the disease. But dying of old age is like your gill doesn’t work you any more and passed away. Hopefully peacefully.”</p><p>“That would make the healers out of job, wouldn’t it?” He stared upward, thinking. “But what about a heart attack? Does that consider a disease or ageing?”</p><p>Good question. Given that she observed most old dragon suffered from them, a heart attack should be an ageing problem. But there are also cases of heart attack at young dragons too. Some say it was because they were born with a weaker heart. Others said that everyone would eventually catch them, and it was all just a matter of time.</p><p>“I don’t know. I guessed a healer would be able to tell you that.” Rainbow clenched her teeth and sighed. “The truth is my grandpa was suffering from an unknown illness. We have gone all over the sea to look for a cure but none of them work. It took away all of our savings. When I first heard of animus magic, I thought that would be my golden ticket. But there is no animus dragon for a long time in our kingdom.”</p><p>Rainbow gave him a weak smile.</p><p>“I know. Selfish of me. But maybe. Just maybe. There is still hope for my grandpa. Even it was just a wishful one.”</p><p>“So how is he now?” Prince Turtle asked.</p><p>“He's doing fine. I suppose. But he started coughing again.” She said. “If he only he can give himself the same ingenuity of health care rather giving me all those life-lessons.”</p><p>“Where is he now?”</p><p>“At the Garden of wounded. Jade green scales. Straight horn and rain-drop pattern under the wings. Can’t miss him.” She said.</p><p>Prince Turtle nodded slowly and fell into deep thought.</p><p>“Well then. Since these scrolls are not going to be useful. Might as well we return these scroll to-”</p><p>Then she saw the empty cushion where Prince Turtle once were. And quickly glanced towards the doorway.</p><p>“Sorry. Got to go. There is something I need to do.” Prince Turtle said before closing the door. Leaving the echoes of his talons in her ears as he left the cave.</p><p>Rainbow picked up the scrolls on the ground and stare at them.</p><p>“You could have at least told me where you went.”</p><p>She shook her head. Then, smiled.</p><p>She was not sure how long later. But when she saw Tidal, he was standing by the door to Prince Turtle’s writing room. He nodded at her as she came back with a bucket of water and a mop.</p><p>“Hi Tidal. Is everything alright?” Rainbow asked.</p><p>“Stole the very question out of my snout.” He grinned from ear to ear. “Everything going well. More or less. Thanks to you.”</p><p>Rainbow still remembered that frightening moment of hesitation as her talon touched the ruby in her satchel. Between presenting in front of everyone and hiding behind the crowd, she would have preferred the latter. Had she done it, she would not able forgive herself for allowing those angry mob to overcome Tidal. Especially when he had done so much for her.</p><p>“I was afraid they might hurt you.” She replied. “They were so angry I thought they might tear off your limbs.”</p><p>He chuckled and said.</p><p>“In Deep Palace, only a fool would try anything and think they could get away. But I’m still forever grateful of your action. Standing up for me like that. However, I’m hoping that you could clear things up with me.” He gave a little cough before saying. “Like the ruby for a start?”</p><p>With trust in her gut, she told him everything. Turtle hiding in the room. She followed him out in the dark ocean. Snapper and the earthquake.</p><p>“So my hunch was right. You did nothing of evil. Only strange deeds. Like the coral that almost dragged you out of the room. I have never heard anything like that before. Are you sure it wasn’t some current dragged you along?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that I was being dragged by the coral. But now come to think of it. I wasn’t sure any of it was real any more.” Rainbow replied.</p><p>“But you did end up with Snapper’s ruby. That’s a reason to believe it was real. But I would have wished Prince Turtle wasn’t there to witness that horrible scene.” Tidal said and Rainbow lowered her head in response. “I’m not blaming you for it, Rainbow. It was an unfortunate event. However, I can’t help but wonder how Prince Turtle managed to find Snapper out in the sea. Especially during the night.”</p><p>Tidal held the door opened for her and gestured inside.</p><p>“Never mind that. I’m more concerned about the prince. Come, we’ll talk inside.”</p><p>Tidal dragged two cushions out from the corners, and they sat opposite to each other.</p><p>“So how was he?”</p><p>Rainbow would love to say that Prince Turtle was on the road to recovery, but something was off. The way he was so nervous all the time, doesn’t strike her as a fine way to live.</p><p>“He had finally responded to me and my words. But there is something wasn’t right in him. The way he twitched and fiddled. I don’t know how to put it in words.”</p><p>“Like his whole body warped in jellyfish’s stings?”</p><p>“Yes, just like that. And that thing about ‘Talons of Power’ ceremony. He seems to be obsessed with it.”</p><p>“Every dragonet is.” Tidal chuckled. “What’s not to be obsessed about it? Magic that does anything. Magic that follows you everywhere. It’s every dragonet’s dream.”</p><p>“And magic that made you crazy.” She said.</p><p>Tidal nodded gravely.</p><p>“Dreaming magic is all fun and good. Until someone had to pay the price.” Tidal said. “But I bet he was trying to figure out how does the ceremony work.”</p><p>“Do you know how it works?” she asked.</p><p>Tidal was about to say something, but instead he gave little thought before saying.</p><p>“I do. And my guess is that you had never attended one.” He scratched the side of his temple then said. “I’m sorry, but there is a rule stating that anyone who attended the ceremony must not reveal the proceeding to anyone who didn’t.” He shrugged. “Even so, I did love to tell you about it. Since you wouldn’t happen to have a chance to attend one any time soon. But given that the ceremony is only a week or so. It’s best that I don’t spill any beans until the ceremony is over.” Tidal gave her a rueful smile. “Perhaps after the ceremony, Prince Turtle would tell you all about it. He ought to share this rare occasion with someone.”</p><p>“That someone can only be me.” Rainbow sighed. “This ‘Isolation’. How long do you think it usually last?”</p><p>“A week or so. Sometimes, it stretched to two.” He said. “But the duration of punishment had always been clear from the start. For someone laid down a punishment with an indefinite time frame. Even I, who had worked here for decades, had never seen anything like that before.”</p><p> Rainbow winced at that thought. Seeing how much Prince Turtle had suffered throughout the first week. She couldn’t imagine he was able to live through his life like that. Her only consolation was that currently there was something in his mind other distracting him from his loneliness.</p><p>Tidal placed his talon over hers made her realized that her talons felt sore for clenching hard on the cushion.</p><p>“They are brothers. You, the one servant who cleans the gathering hall, would know their bonds with each others. They are made stronger by blood. Trust that they will forgive.” Tidal said.</p><p>Trust. Maybe she could put a little more faith in their brotherly love. But she definitely could trust him. If he was right, Prince Turtle might only need to hold on a couple more days before the isolation was lifted. Then, she would return to her usual duty and taking care of her grandfather.</p><p>Tidal grabbed a scroll from floor and said.</p><p>“So, lets start putting these scrolls up in shelf and have our lunch later, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12: Day 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previoulsy,</p><p>Turtle tailed Whrilpool to figure out how Talons of Power was being held. But found nothing. Turtle disappeared from her after he heard Rainbow talked about her grandfather.</p><p>Tidal, the butler, came over and asked Rainbow for Turtle's update. He told her to believe in the bonds of Turtle's brother and that it won't be long until his punishment was being lifted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter 12: Day 14</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>A day off.</p><p>Those words tasted like sweet salmon and the freshest of coconut juice. Although much as she would like to relax, her concern for her grandfather spurred her towards the direction of the Deep Palace. Towards the garden of wounded.</p><p>Deep Palace was still the familiar place she knew after spending about a week at the Summer Palace. Its dull wall and gloomy dim lights welcomed her as she swam into its canyon. She had already missed the Summer Palace. Its vibrate colour and energetic atmosphere had given her a breath of new life compare to that of the Deep Palace. However, one could not discount the security that the Deep Palace has to offer. Even it was rather dull and gloomy in the canyon.</p><p>As she swam by, she found herself approaching towards the edge of the garden of wounded. Impossible. Could she had missed it? She turned around and saw the bed that was unmistakably once her grandfather’s bed was empty.</p><p>“<em>Where is he? My grandfather?</em><em>”</em> She frantically grabbed a nearby healer’s shoulder. “His name is Bony. Jade green scales. Horn-”</p><p>The healer interrupted her by pointed up and away behind her. Couple of dragon wingspans away, there he sat. On top of a huge rock boulder, gazing far away towards fields of coral around the Deep Palace with a sad demeanour.</p><p>She gave a quick apology to the healer, but before she could swim towards him, the healer held her back.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re his granddaughter, right? I should inform you that he hasn’t been eating well these past few days.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow looked into the healer’s eyes. Her heart gave a squeezed as she prepared for the next sentence.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m afraid his health hasn’t gone better.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow looked back at the boulder. As though cued, her grandfather gave a few coughs before he was held his talon and pant heavily.</p><p>Rainbow gave her thanks and the healer excused herself back to her patient. Rainbow took a deep breath. Managed a smile and swam towards the rock boulder.</p><p>“Rainbow!” Her grandfather pointed a claw into the corals. “Look what I see? Something rare. I spy some long tentacles, grey and bloom like a flower.”</p><p><em>“Grandpa. They all have long tentacles and grey. You got to be more specific for me to guess. I’m not that smart, brilliant or genius.” </em>She replied.</p><p><em>“Tsk. Wrong answer.”</em> He coughed and wheezed before saying. <em>“It’s a Flower Pot coral. And you would think that mother nature bred living things to be hardened veterans. But no. This one is a sensitive fellow. Many gardeners tried to gather these coral and transfer them to a new location. But often dies after a few moons later. Such fragile creature. I can’t understand how they to even stay alive. Let alone in the wild.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Trust you to know your coral, grandpa.”</em>
</p><p>She giggled and settled besides him. Except for the few coughs, he seems to be ever energetic as ever. Humming to himself. Tapping his claw to the rhythm of the sea current.</p><p>
  <em>“Grandpa, how are you?”</em>
</p><p>The tapping stopped.</p><p><em>“No use swimming around the issue, isn’t it?” </em>He tried to give a sigh, but it came out a cough of water instead. <em>“And no use hiding it either.” </em>Another sigh. <em>“Rainbow. I’m afraid that not even the healer from the Summer Palace can help. They are clueless too.”</em></p><p>Yes. By the message from the healers, she had gathered as much.</p><p>“<em>Maybe we should start looking in other tribes. Like the SandWings, IceWings or even the mythical NightWings.</em>”</p><p><em>“Maybe. But the world is against us now. We have no alliance. No trade route. They will kill us on sight. No one but ourselves can help us.</em>” He flashed.</p><p>Light at the end of the tunnel was fading away. No. She cannot. She must not let herself fell into the trench of hopelessness.</p><p><em>“Talons of Power.” </em>She flashed in excitement. <em>“The ceremony is just less than a week later. If an animus dragon is discovered there, I can ask them for help! They say animus dragon can do anything. I’m sure making you healthy is the least of the problem. So promise me.” </em>Rainbow grabbed his talons into hers. <em>“Promise me you would live until then.”</em></p><p>Her grandfather looked into her eyes for a moment before saying.</p><p><em>“Yes. I promised. However, I must say I’m not keeping a good record of keeping promises.” </em>He said.</p><p><em>“Don’t jinx it.” She gave him a </em>slap on the side of his talon and he smirked at her.</p><p>The sea surface’s gentle motion of waves allowed the lights seeped into the canyon. SeaWings swimming in and out of the caves’ holes. Dragonets playing around the green—white coral reef along the side of canyon and seafloors. Flashing one and another while they chased each other to no end.</p><p>She takes the moment in while her eyes tried to search for that particular coral her grandfather had mentioned before.</p><p><em>“That’s reminds me.” </em>Her grandfather said. <em>“I did promise to tell you about the story behind the coral garden. Have any time to spare?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Rainbow nodded and crossed her talon.</em>
</p><p><em>“That’s right. Settled yourself because it’s going to be long one.” </em>Her grandfather chuckled. <em>“So the Rainbow Coral garden, not only it had become a great wonder in the kingdom of the sea. It was also the main reason why I had become a gardener.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“A few decades ago, a noble SeaWing, named Lazuli, lived in the Deep Palace. She was the greatest gardener of all time. So great that gardeners from all over the sea came to seek her advices. Mostly on how to cultivate and propagate many of the rare coral species. Kind and generous of her, she shared many of her knowledge to others. Without asking any fees or favour in return.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“However, other nobles were not too please with it. They believed that gardening was a peasant’s job. A nobles should be busy themselves in more pressing matters. Making trades, diplomacy meeting with other tribes, supporting the Queen’s vision with their means. Gardening was in fact only seen as the hobby that one should entertain themselves in leisure times. Not wallowed in sands and stones.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Nobles are always so full of themselves.”</em> Rainbow said.</p><p><em>“True for many of them. Fools seldom differ. But there is always that one exception to the rule.” </em>Her grandfather said. <em>“Lazuli was the one. She was diligent on working with the corals and love them with all her heart. After many years of researching, she was finally confident with her findings. With joy and excitement, she presented her result to the queen. Can you guess what it was?”</em></p><p><em>“That the corals was important to the kingdom?” </em>She said.</p><p>
  <em>“Right on the mark, but there is more to it. She said that of many reasons the Kingdom of the Sea was able to thrive here, one of the main reasons was because of the coral reefs. The ones sitting above and around the canyon. They are the foundation of the whole ecosystem. Without them, the kingdom could never able to sustain itself with that much of its dragons. And without its dragons, the Deep Palace couldn’t never be as prosper as it is today.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know that look. Yes. Those are the same look the nobles and councils gave when they first heard the same news. The first of them broke off laughing, then others joined in. Many of them ridiculed the idea. Some even call it a scam.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then she did the unimaginable. She challenged everyone in the room that she could make the Deep Palace achieved even greater prosperity and wealth. To the likes of none had ever seen before. A place with abundance of food and beauty for every dragon in the kingdom. No more starvation. No more poverty.”</em>
</p><p><em>“She made the Rainbow Garden?” </em>Rainbow said.</p><p>
  <em>“She made it. She set herself out to make not just any garden. But the most beautiful coral garden that anyone could have imagined. After a decade of hard work, the garden had finally grown into its greatest form. The Rainbow Garden.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow could still see the gracious form of the garden. The colours perfectly aligned to form a gradient of aesthetics that one couldn’t even imagine without seeing it once. Lazuli was, in fact, not only an amazing scientist, but was also a great artist of her time. No doubt about that.</p><p><em>“I once had the privilege of taking care of it you know. But that was a long time ago since I passed that reign to another trusty gardener.” </em>He gave a long sigh. Few coughs in between. <em>“Then again, I wasn’t living near the Deep Palace any more so it was bound to happened.”</em></p><p><em>“You once lived here?” </em>Rainbow surprised.</p><p><em>“Haven’t I told you about it? Yes. I worked there as a gardener. Not too shabby if I dare say myself.” </em>He said.</p><p><em>“The all great and noble, Grandpa Bony.”</em> Rainbow teased.</p><p><em>“Surprisingly not far from the truth</em><em>.</em> Minus the great.” He grinned. Then he asked. <em>“So how was your job with Prince Turtle?”</em></p><p><em>“It’s… complicated.”</em> Rainbow replied.</p><p>Between having to defy the eldest prince’s order and keeping Prince Turtle sane. It was definitely more than just complicated.</p><p><em>“Prince Hammerhead had </em><strong><em>implied </em></strong><em>that my care-taking was a little more than necessary.</em><em>” </em>She continued.</p><p>
  <em>“Basically, you got caught doing the right thing. Hm… I’m not sure if it was wise to continue looking after him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grandpa! You wouldn’t suggest that I abandon him!”</em>
</p><p><em>“No, I wouldn’t but your safety is of my concern too.” </em>He lowered his head and flashed. “<em>Perhaps its best that you restrained yourself with the little prince. Not too close. Or just do what the eldest prince said.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I can</em><em>’t just leave him like that. He needs someone.</em>” The glimpse of his dead pan eyes flashed in her mind. “<em>He needs me.</em>”</p><p>Her grandfather look her in the eyes. Took a deep breath and flashed.</p><p><em>“I wouldn’t stop you. But I do hope you know what you’re doing.” </em>He paused before continued. <em>“On another topic, guess who visited me?”</em></p><p><em>“Tidal? The head servant?”</em> Rainbow said.</p><p><em>“Even better. One of the princes actually came and ‘looked after’ me.”</em> He flashed his eyebrows. <em>“I guess what goes around, comes around.”</em></p><p>So that was where Prince Turtle went yesterday. After a disappointing search for answer, He came here! Of all places!</p><p><em>“How was he? Did he ask you anything? What did he do?”</em> Rainbow asked.</p><p><em>“Whoa. Slow down the questions, little dolphin. I’ll get to it.”</em> He flashed. <em>“I must say he’s indeed an interesting fellow. Asked some thought-provoking questions. A few discussions here and there. But the way he patiently listened to my stories and explanation. That sort of mastery at such a young age is truly remarkable.”</em></p><p><em>“You must mean Prince Turtle. And he’s probably just nervous, grandpa.”</em> She said.</p><p>
  <em>“So he is the lucky prince eh? Good little dragonet. Kind of wish you had a little brother like him, doesn’t it?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I had a brother, Grandpa! Elder one but still a brother.”</em> She said in annoyance. <em>“Besides, you haven’t told me what he asked.”</em></p><p>“<em>Oh. You know, your typical </em><em>‘coming of age’ questions. ‘I’m I good enough’, ‘How can I be so sure about the future’, ‘Life and death’… those sorts of stuff. Although, he seemed to much more putting much more emphasis of confidence though.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Confidence? Like what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like ‘How not to disappoint other dragon’, ‘How to be a hero’, ‘How to know what the right thing to do’.” </em>
</p><p>Rainbow expected him to give some answers right there, but he didn’t say anything. Not even after a long pause.</p><p>“I’m sorry but not even I have those answers.” And he chuckled. “And I’m already a disappointment to you.” Rainbow wanted to shake her head but he continued. <em>“I would be none the wiser to say that I have all the answer to life. Especially when every dragons’ life is a different from another. However, I do have an advice.”</em></p><p>He leaned towards her and showed her his talons. He cupped them both together from the sides, each talon made up of semi-circle, forming a ball. Like clapping your talons together but hallow inside.</p><p>Then, five scales flashed from top to bottom. Head, neck, chest, leg and tail.</p><p>
  <em>Water. The flashes mean water.</em>
</p><p>Then, he cupped his talons again. This time, from top to bottom. The claws from the opposite sides touches the opposite end of the palm. Forming another ball and flashing the same pattern on his scales.</p><p>And, again, cupping his talon but this time, his talons were like shaking talons by yourselves but hallow out in the middle. Forming  another ball and then another series of the same flashes.</p><p>“Am I supposed to understood something by all that?” Rainbow said.</p><p>“Not by first time. No.” Her grandfather settled himself back by the ledge. “But I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprises. I taught the same lesson to your little prince. With a sharp mind like yours, I’m sure if he told you what I had told him, you would understand.”</p><p>“Fine. Keep your dirty little secret grandpa.” She teased before adding. “And he’s not mine.”</p><p>“<em>I</em><em>’m sure that wouldn’t stay secret long. But I do intend to let you know this.</em>”</p><p>Then he began with his both his talons together again. This time, placing his thumb and index claw together while his other claw fanned out straight, forming an ‘OK’ sign. Both of his talons cupped together where his pinky claw met each other. Then, separate them sideways and drew a circle vertically. Ending with both talons met at the top of the circle. With his thumb and index claw met.</p><p>“I wouldn’t toy you with another riddle. It’s a sign language. I learnt this from a friend of mine. An old war veteran. He was blown deaf by the exploding cactus during a battle. And he had to content himself to learning sign language to speak.” He said. “And the sign? It meant family.”</p><p>Family. Rainbow thought. How fitting. Two claws form an ‘O’ could mean the parent. And the fanned out claws must be the children. The circle could represent union and harmony. Like a family at dinner. Sitting around a table to have a feast.</p><p>Rainbow furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn’t remember when her family last had ate together. Never mind a feast. Ever since they had been out searching for a cure, her family had been so divided. Both in places and opinions.</p><p>
  <em>“Rainbow? What’s the matter?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Nothing, grandpa.”</em> She managed a grin. <em>“It just… I kind of missed the good old days.”</em></p><p>She turned and found that her grandfather, once again, staring into the far-reaching view of the canyon. Only this time, he did it with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For reference on Grandpa Bony mention about the hand sign for family. See youtube, family ASL hand sign -  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUg1eKl65p4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13: Day 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously,</p><p>Rainbow visited her grandfather, and he continued the story of a noble to her. Then they discussed her situation with Turtle, and she realized that Turtle had actually met her grandfather on the previous day. He taught Turtle and her some 'life lesson' but didn't reveal the answer to it.</p><p>Maybe she could wait for next time for the answer, or maybe she could ask Turtle about it...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chapter 13: Day 15</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Letting the currents under her wings carried her, Rainbow glided herself towards the Summer Palace. Alongside her were few SeaWings who she presumed was heading the same way. Currents of the sea were a blessing to the SeaWing tribe. Even more so when there were currents going between the two palaces. Some even gave these currents the name of ‘Fin’s Highways’. (Not to honour Prince Fin, but maybe his adventurous deeds in the future could earn that.)</p><p>Today, her plan would go something like this. Find Prince Turtle as soon as possible. If found, then all is well. If he wasn’t in his room, then she would go to the library. If not, she would try to look around and see if she could spot him lurking around the pavilion. Or else, she would have to ask someone nearby, see if anyone else saw him.</p><p>Imagine her surprise when she realized that a speck of green dot at the edge of her vision, swimming towards her was Prince Turtle. He wore a pouch around his neck that must be from his writing room. She dislodged herself from the current and swam towards him.</p><p><em>“I’m had been *huff* looking all over *huff* for you!”</em> The prince flashed his scales between his breaths. <em>“Where have you been?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Prince Turtle, it’s early in the morning. I haven’t been anywhere.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I meant yesterday. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”</em> He flashed. <em>“I tried asking the other servant where you have been. But none of them answer me.”</em></p><p><em>“Oh!”</em> A pang of guilt rose in her. <em>“Sorry, I forgot to mention it. I always had a day off in every week. I was spending time with my grandfather yesterday.”</em></p><p>Now, the guilt was transferred to the little prince as he lowered his head.</p><p><em>“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. So, why are you searching for me anyway?”</em> Rainbow asked.</p><p><em>“I need your help. And we need to go. Like right now!”</em> He flashed.</p><p>
  <em>“Wait! Where are we going?”</em>
</p><p>But Prince Turtle had already turned around and swam. Leaving her no choice but to follow him by the tail.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to follow him. Especially when there was no one around except them. But having to swim into some place so bare of life was concerning. White sands and tiny cluster of rocks were all the scenery she had seen. The direction they swam had point neither to any of the palaces. It was simply just going nowhere, out into the sea of unknown.</p><p>Just as she was about to get his attention on that matter. Prince Turtle flicked his tail and swam upwards towards the surface. She followed closely behind and breached the surface.</p><p>She saw nothing except where the navy and sky blue met together at the farthest possible point. Waves all around sending her bobbing up and down as she tried to locate the prince’s location.</p><p>It was only when she was floating beside him that she saw what he was looking. A deserted island. No larger than a pavilion floor back in the Summer Palace. Few coconut trees and boulder protruding out of the sand. On the other side, seagulls perched on a rocky cliff squawking while roaring waves smashed themselves against the cliff.</p><p>Prince Turtle motioned her to the island, and they dragged themselves on the beach. They settle down underneath a coconut tree while she waited for him to catch his breath. Even though she thought they had not swum a distance further between the palaces.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is the place.” He said with his sides still heaving. “I need you to help me hunt two fishes while I gather the shrimps. Once we got them, we’ll gather here.” He pointed the boulder on the beach. “I know. It would seem like this place had barely any fish around here but on the other side of the island there were few schools of fishes often swam pass there. I will go to a nearby coral reef to look for shrimps. Got it?”</p><p>Rainbow nodded. Before she had a chance to say anything, he leapt into the sea and swam around the island. She would have to save the questions for later. She crossed the island on the other side and dived right in.</p><p>The prince was right. The wait was short before both her talons plucked a tuna off a coming school. She returned to the said boulder and placed the fishes on top of it. Judging by the sun, she hasn’t been gone for less than half an hour. Catching shrimps shouldn’t take too long. He was probably swimming back by now.</p><p>But Prince Turtle hadn’t come back. Rainbow had already moved her position and the fishes thrice into a shade before the sun almost touched the tip of the sky.</p><p>She almost readied herself to dive back into the sea before she spotted him dragging his body across the sand down the coastline. His back dripping with seaweed still clinging on and his pouch was loosely hanging from his neck. One talon held close to his body.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>She quickly scrambled towards him.</p><p>“Prince Turtle! Are you hurt?”</p><p>She examined his wings, tail and body, but there was no sign of injury. When she looked into his talons, she saw a gleam of blue flashed within them.</p><p>“I caught some shrimps.” He lifted trembling his talon into her view which revealed few blue shrimps. “But I think it’s not enough.”</p><p>With a glance, she could easily sum them up to three. But they were blue shrimps. Such is a rare delicacy even for a SeaWing. How did he manage to get a talon on them? He must have a stroke of luck to get them.</p><p>“I’m sure it would be good for a small snack. But what exactly you need them for?” She asked.</p><p>He lowered his eyes.</p><p>“I-I need them to avoid the Talons of Power.” He said.</p><p>Rainbow lowered herself down to look at him.</p><p>“Why? And how?”</p><p>“By making myself sick. If I can’t physically attend the ceremony, I wouldn’t be test.”</p><p>“But don’t you wanted to know whether you are an animus dragon?”</p><p>“I…I…”</p><p>Prince Turtle was trembling now. His wings clasped around him. Eyes shut so tight, his whole face had gone skewed. It reminded her of that night when he saw Snapper’s body. So terrified and helpless.</p><p>“It’s alright. You don’t need to tell me.” She mustered a smile. “I’ll help. I’m your caretaker after all.”</p><p>He uncurled his wings down and looked back into her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered.</p><p>“Though, I still have no idea how you’re going to make yourself sick. Are you planning to stuff yourself to the fullest?”</p><p>Prince Turtle shook his head.</p><p>“I’m going to leave them under the sun to rot. Then, come back later to eat them.” He replied</p><p>“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. I don’t want to scare you, but I’m afraid you might not only get food poisoning. You might even die from it.” She said.</p><p>“But I must. I can’t think of another way to get sick safely.”</p><p>She didn’t know much either. She knew some fishes and corals could poison you, but she didn’t know how to properly catch or handle them. They might even end up with two dead body instead of one.</p><p>“Alright.” She finally said. “But if you are going to eat the shrimps. You might need more of them.”</p><p>Prince Turtle stared into the shrimp for a moment then grabbed his pouch.</p><p>“I got an idea.” He said. “You wait here while I- err catch some more.”</p><p>He leapt back into water. It took him half a day to caught three shrimps. She wouldn’t imagine how long he would need in order to catch a talonful of them. He must not have spent much time on hunting, being the prince. She supposed a prince would have better things to do for the kingdom in the future. Like being a noble gardener. But she couldn’t imagine anyone managing a kingdom, couldn’t hunt for himself.</p><p>Before she decided she should help him, he had already come back up from the sea with both of his talons cup together filled with blue shrimp that he just caught.</p><p>“Prince Turtle. That’s amazing. How did you catch in such a short time? And all them are blue shrimp!”</p><p>“Oh. I guess I’m getting good at it.” He said meekly.</p><p>She also noticed something was holding the shrimps. A wooden bowl underneath them. He probably found it somewhere along the shore.</p><p>“Now to put them somewhere where the sun can reach…”</p><p>He glanced around the area and spotted the rocky ledges. With the fishes in her talons, Rainbow followed him to the ledge. She helped chased away a couple of seagulls, and he placed them on there.</p><p>“You might want to consider putting them a few levels higher than that.” Rainbow put the fishes to a ledge higher above. “Also, tide rises during the night.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Good point.”</p><p>He, too, placed the shrimps right next to the fishes.</p><p>“Alright. I guess that’s about it.” She said. “These would at least get half a day of sun during the day. Let’s hope it doesn’t become dried food when we came back.”</p><p>Both of them climbed down the ledge into the sea and was about to head back to the palace before she remembered.</p><p>“But how are we going to stop the seagulls from eating the food? Those sea-rats would never have left anything edible to go untouched. Maybe we should cover them with leaves or something.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Prince Turtle said and he turned back.</p><p>Rainbow watched from the beach as he climbed back up to the ledge. She saw him staring at the food blankly then smacked himself in the forehead. He must have realized that he had forgotten to bring the leaves. Then, something odd happened. Instead of flying around the ledge to fetch some leaves, he grabbed a stone between his talons and started to mumble.</p><p>Was that some kind of ritual? Was he praying?</p><p>Then he gathered some more stones and placed them around the food. Then, he glided down back beside her.</p><p>“There. All done.” He said.</p><p>“With stones? I’m not even confident that leaves with kept them out. But stones?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh err… Trust me on this. The seagulls won’t able to get close to it.” He yawned. “Besides, they say: The only way to truly get rid of them is to kill them. And I’m not going to do that.”</p><p>Rainbow was glad to share that sentiment. Just as they were about to head back into the sea. Prince Turtle said.</p><p>“There is something I think you ought to know but- I- Erm- Tomorrow Morning. At the Summer Palace. I will tell you everything.” Then he yawned deeply and said. “But today, I’m tired.”</p><p>“Very well. Prince Turtle. Tomorrow it is then.”</p><p>Putting him between her talons, he snoozed off by her neck while she carried him back towards his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14: Day 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously, </p><p>Turtle dragged Rainbow to a deserted island. There, Turtle begged Rainbow to hunt some food for the upcoming ceremony. Though she never knew why, she still helped him through it. In the end, before he fell asleep, Turtle promised to meet up with her tomorrow in the Summer Palace...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for any typos and grammar mistaken (*mistakes, and once again <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyScrollwyrm/pseuds/GrumpyScrollwyrm">GrumpyScrollWrym</a> Strikes again). This chapter is so thick that I could have very easily miss them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter 14: Day 16</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Want some?”</p><p>Prince Turtle held up his tiny talonful of anchovies to her.</p><p>“It’s alright. I had my breakfast.” Rainbow said while folding his seaweed blanket.</p><p>Reassured. He glopped down the last of fishes and laid there filled with satisfaction.</p><p>Rainbow had never felt so relief since the day she assigned to care duty. The little prince had not only thoroughly regained his appetite; his depressive and anxious had become shadows of his past self. As if the punishment set two weeks ago had never happened. But of course, the ‘isolation’ had always been in effect. Maybe he was getting used to it or maybe it was her. But she almost sure that whatever effect that ‘Talons of Power’ ceremony had on him. But judging by his mood, he probably had dismissed it as something in the past.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s go.” He leapt up from his spot. “There are plenty things to do today. All around the palace. We are going to the corals, the library, and the bubbles vents.”</p><p>“Okay. Prince Turtle. But first let me tidy the room and clean up the plates. Then, we’ll do anything you want.” She said.</p><p>They cleaned the room together. Even though she insisted that she could do it alone. He still proceed to help her. Suppose he intended to speed things up so that they would have more time later on. It was nonetheless a helpful one. After she returned from cleaning up the breakfast, he dragged her out of the room by the talon.</p><p>“Come on. We haven’t got all day.” He said. “You said you had never went around the Summer Palace, have you? Now is the chance.”</p><p>Rainbow couldn’t suppress the grin on her face. Was this the same dragonet she first met in the writing room?  The day before, he was a nerve-wreck. Now, so eager and alive. He even offered himself as a tour guide to her around the palace.</p><p>Soon, she found herself swam away from the entrance of Summer Palace into the sea. In consideration of the palace’s secrecy, there were tons of kelps grew around the palace, hiding its entrance to all those who were unwelcome. Prince Turtle, with his small body, was able to wiggle past them with ease while she had to claw them away to follow him.</p><p>One of kelps caught her tail as she tried to swim pass it. When she turned around to untied the knot, she saw a blurred of shadow dashed across the kelps.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p>But there weren’t any light flashing back.</p><p>
  <em>I could have swear someone was there.</em>
</p><p>Just as she finally broke free from the kelp’s tentacles, she was greeted by streams of bubbles floating upwards from a valley below, surrounded by various coral reefs grown around the slopes and ledges. Turtles and fishes swimming around. Contrasting colours against the corals and the sand alike. She felt the water here was warmer than before.</p><p>Prince Turtle had already placed himself at the centre of the valley. Chasing the bubbles that were dispersed irregularly from the vents below. Sometimes, a huge streak of bubbles would blast from the vent and blocking the view. When he saw her, He beckoned her to come.</p><p>Rainbow slid out of the kelps. A streak of warm bubbles caress swept away all her worries and strains in her as she float past them. In an instant, she could felt all the stresses and tensions in her muscle she never knew they exist. And the next moment, all the pain released into the sea, as if the mother sea had her under its wings and cooing her to sleep.</p><p><em>This must be all the fuzz and buzz of bubble massage those nobles and royalties talked about. </em>She thought.<em> Grandpa must give this a try someday.</em></p><p><em>“Isn’t this amazing?”</em> He danced around the bubbles as he flashed. “<em>I have to bring you here early in the morning so it wouldn</em><em>’t be crowded. There is no other place had more bubbles than this. My brothers and I…</em>”</p><p>He paused. No longer flapping his tail and wings.</p><p><em>He must be remembering the times with his brothers. </em>She stare into the bubbles then to the corals above. <em>And me, with my grandpa.</em></p><p><em>“So…”</em> The little prince said. <em>“I was thinking. I know this is long overdue. So long, that even the librarian could have my hide tanned if I hadn’t return a borrowed scroll. So maybe- Erm- We should- You know-”</em></p><p><em>“Introduce ourselves? To each other I mean.”</em> He finished.</p><p>Puzzled. Rainbow lowered herself and looked into his eyes.</p><p><em>“You don’t know my name.”</em> She said.</p><p>Prince Turtle clasped his talons around his face and flatten himself on the floor. Utterly embarrassed by it.</p><p>But she was the one should be guilty one. All these time, she had not once thought about telling him her name. She just barged right into his life. Giving him unsolicited care and advices. At least she didn’t gave him any trouble. She hoped.</p><p><em>“I’m really sorry. I must had thought that you being a prince and I’m a servant required no introduction. But here we are.”</em> She straighten herself and bow towards him. <em>“Prince Turtle. My name is Rainbow. Your humble servant.”</em></p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no need to be so formal. And besides I’m not a prince. At least not worthy of it. I kept telling you that but you that but you ignore it.”</em>
</p><p><em>“But you are a prince. I can’t just call your name like anyone else. That would be rude of me. Others might think I’m disrespecting.”</em> She said.</p><p><em>“Yes. But I want to be your friend. No servant-royalty between us. Just friend.”</em> He looked into her eyes. With much determination, he flashed. <em>“Turtle. Just Turtle.”</em></p><p><em>“Alright. Turtle.”</em> She grinned. <em>“But just to be clear. It’s only between us. I don’t want others chasing my head - Or teeth - for thinking I’m being rude.”</em></p><p>He nodded in response.</p><p>
  <em>“Right. Of course. Rainbow. That’s sounded like a RainWing name.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? I never thought of it. Maybe because I had never seen a RainWing before.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Sorry, sorry.”</em> He lowered his head. <em>“I shouldn’t have said that.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Well…”</em>
</p><p>She lifted one side of her wing. Slowly, she changed the angle which the light touched her wing and it shined with iridescence colours all around it. To add upon them, she lit up luminescence stripe underneath her wings. Showing those raindrop pattern.</p><p><em>“Whoa. They are gorgeous.”</em> His talon outstretched to touch it. <em>“It looks as if they are raining in your wings.”</em></p><p><em>“And you know what’s come after a rain?”</em> She said.</p><p>He nodded slowly. Totally entranced by the colours of her wing. Then, he narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her.</p><p><em>“This pattern is very familiar. I thought I had saw it somewhere in the scrolls.”</em> His talon almost touching her wing.</p><p><em>“Really? Which one?”</em> She said.</p><p><em>“Maybe in some scrolls on SeaWing’s appearances. Physiology? Physiognomy? I’m not sure. I’ll try searching it back in the library.” He looked up in thought and said. “Oh, right. After the name, then hobbies.”</em> He cleared his throat. <em>“I like to read and write stories, especially the heroic ones. And play with my brothers. Oh and sometimes, chase some bubbles. And er-”</em></p><p><em>“I think that’s about it. I’m a boring dragon. I’ll bet you already knew that.”</em> He said in embarrassment.</p><p><em>“No Turtle. That’s not it. You like stories. You read them. You write them. Those stacks of paper and scrolls in your room are the marks of a writer. There’s no way a writer is boring. Or else, how could they came up with all those interesting stories?”</em> She replied.</p><p>
  <em>“Right. I guess I did that. Thank you. But I’m not a writer anymore. No one bothered to read them anyway. Unlike my brothers, all of they did amazing stuff while me and my stories just piled there. Doing nothing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re still young. There are so many years ahead of you. You can’t compare yourself to someone who had at least five years of head start.”</em>
</p><p>He shrugged. <em>“So what about you?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Me? I like to collect shells.” </em>
</p><p>Her talon went into her satchel and pulled out a conch shell as large as her talon could hold.</p><p><em>“Shell collection. I had a huge collection back in my old cave. But now, I don’t have the time or energy to do so. Especially when you need to comb at least a few beaches for the amazing ones.”</em> She handed the shell to Turtle. <em>“But you can have this.”</em></p><p><em>“A gift? No one had gave me anything since my first grand ball.”</em> He grabbed the shell with both talons carefully. <em>“Thank you.”</em></p><p><em>“Oh, there is more to it.”</em> She guided his talons up beside his ears and said. <em>“If by any chance you were deep in the mainland, ever so lonely and lost. Put this shell at your ears and you might hear those rolling waves in the shell. They say the shells did these because after they were washed up on shore, they missed the ocean so much that they echoed them deep in their shell. The larger the shell, the clearer you can hear them.”</em></p><p>Turtle’s eyes lit up as if there was magic held on his talon. He tried to listen the sound by putting his ear closer to the shell. Only to realise that they were under sea and the shell was probably not yearning for it.</p><p>“Come. Let’s head to the corals. I have plenty more to show you.” She said and led the way up the slope into the corals.</p><p>They landed an opening between the corals. About three dragon length around them before any coral was in touching range. Upon landing, Turtle was quick to shuffle close to her.</p><p>“They told us that we shouldn’t touch any corals unless you knew any of them.” He explained. “And even if you do, some looked so alike that you might get confused with the poisonous one.”</p><p>“Well. Just so happened I’m an expert in corals. And judging by the looks around here. There isn’t any poisonous one grows here. See.” She touched a nearby coral with a light tap. “Nothing to be afraid of.”</p><p>With caution, Turtle extended his talon to a nearby coral. Then, a quick poke at it. Having content nothing bad came out of it. He began stroking it.</p><p>Last thing Rainbow saw was his nervous smile before his whole body was enveloped in black mist.</p><p>“Turtle! Turtle!”</p><p>She flashed in quick succession but she couldn’t see any hint of replies through the mist. It oozed and spread slowly in all direction. She tried to get closer but it stung her eyes. Quickly, she searched in her mind for any coral able to conjure up this mysterious black mist but failed to do so.</p><p>At the corner of her eyes, she saw something swam out from the mist. A creature with tentacles and a round semi-translucent blob.</p><p>Realising what it was. She extended her talon into the mist, trying to locate the prince by touch. Then, her claws poked on something which she then grabbed and pulled gently towards her. Turtle was still flailing in her arm while trying to calm him down. She grabbed a nearby kelp and rubbed it against his eyes. That finally made him settle down.</p><p>“What was that? I didn’t knew coral could spill black stuff like that.” He flashed while still rubbing his eyes with the kelp.</p><p>“Those black stuff were ink and it was an octopus you were touching. Look.” She pointed at the fleeing tentacles that was annoyed by their presence. “It must had been there all long, camouflaged on top of the corals! Until you triggered its defence mechanism.”</p><p>“I never knew octopus could do that. But I wished it could have let me know that I was disturbing it in another way.” He let go the kelp and it drifted away from them.</p><p>“I guess sightseeing and chasing bubbles will do for now.” She said.</p><p>Staring at the corals, she couldn’t help but to be reminded of her grandfather. His warm smile. His stories of the rainbow garden. His words of advice.</p><p><em>“Oh, Turtle. I heard you visited my grandfather two days ago.”</em> She said. <em>“Not that he told me a lot about it. How was it?”</em></p><p>“It was… informative.” His claws scribbled the sands.</p><p>“Well if it’s private stuff then-”</p><p>“No, no. I did say I’m going tell you everything…” He said. “I asked him ‘How do you live up to the expectation of others’ and ‘What its means to be a prince’. He told me that I was too young to be worrying about these and should be enjoying my years of dragonet-hood. But it doesn’t matter now, it’s too late. I screwed up and my sisters are dead now.”</p><p>“Turtle…” Rainbow wanted to close her wings around him but he shunned away. “I never knew what happened that day. No one told me- Prince Hammerhead said that-… What actually happened that day? You didn’t really kill your sister, did you?”</p><p>His wings shuddered from what must be the act of recalling that day. Then, he flashed.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. They are dead and it’s my fault.”</p><p>“Not to me. I care because I believe you didn’t actually kill you sister. It was an accident, wasn’t it? Tell me Turtle. What actually happened?” She said.</p><p>Turtle hesitated at first. Then, he looked her in the eyes and said.</p><p>
  <em>“Me and brother. We were playing right outside the Deep Palace. Mother went out to work and father went to the hatchery to check on the eggs. When father came back, he came with an urgent task. He wanted to find Snapper, the deputy chief of dragonet care that was supposed to be in the palace. And he asked if anyone would like to help. Thinking back. I really shouldn’t have but I volunteered.” </em>
</p><p>He shook his head and continued. <em>“Like the hero of the story who was presented the chance to do good… Droplet, discovered MudWings’ plan to invade the palace. Indigo, who fought against the rogue animus dragon. I thought it’s my turn. I thought finally I could have done something that make my parents proud. And so I went into the palace and start searching. In the sleeping quarter, dining hall, the hallway… Everywhere. But I still can’t find her. I even asked Moray about it.” He said.</em></p><p>“Moray?” She said.</p><p><em>“Yes. I saw her in the kitchen and she said she didn’t know where she was. And Uncle Shark too. He was leaving the guards’ resting cave when I tried to ask him but he ignored me.” </em>He said. <em>“But the biggest problem was I couldn’t remember what Snapper look like. I think I met her before but I couldn’t tell. Then, I sort of… wandered around. Even though, father said it was REALLY important. I thought Snapper might be out in the sea or maybe the Summer Palace. But she was told not to leave the palace so I continued my search. Father later found me at the Garden of wounded and I was scolded for not able to find Snapper.</em></p><p><em>“It was only later that I learnt that Abalone was sick in the hatchery and I could have find a healer instead. Everything would had been fine. Father would had been in the hatchery. The assassin would never have entered the hatchery. And my sisters would have hatched…” </em>His voice trailed off.</p><p><em>“It was an unfortunate mistake…”</em> Rainbow flashed. <em>“No, not even a mistake. Everyone knew Snapper was supposed to be at the palace but she wasn’t there. You were told to find her but never knew the reason behind it. Of course you wouldn’t know to send others because the king didn’t told you otherwise.” </em></p><p>Then she furrowed her brow and said.</p><p>
  <em>“But why Prince Hammerhead would ever said that you killed the princesses? Wouldn’t that seem far-fetched to anyone?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I… I could have found her.”</em> His talons went to the pouch around his neck and squeezed it. <em>“If only I was more determined.”</em></p><p>She wondered what he meant. Determination could go a long way. But in this case, it hardly mattered when Snapper wasn’t even in the palace.</p><p><em>“If you were to followed her out into the sea. I’m afraid you might get lost. Besides, even if you do find her. I’m not sure that would be in time to save Abalone.”</em> She said.</p><p>He nodded, but still visibly unconvinced.</p><p><em>“I’m sorry. This was supposed to be a happy day and I ruined it, didn’t I?”</em> she said.</p><p><em>“No. In fact, I felt better.”</em> He smiled back. <em>“Oh right. To answer the previous question. Your grandfather gave me answer on it. I think it sort of an advice? Or wisdom?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Did he clasped his talons like this?” </em>
</p><p>She held out her talon in a ball shape to him and flashed water with her scale.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, just like that. He said that I should be like water. Adaptable to all shape and size, like how the water filled in my talon. But still retain some part of itself. I think it meant for me to be flexible but never forget yourself? I don’t know…”</em>
</p><p><em>Ah, grandpa. You cheeky eel. You must have known that the little prince wouldn</em> <em>’t able to understand them by his own.</em></p><p>
  <em>“I think I know what he meant. You got the flexibility part right. Among all the thing that we encountered in our present and the future. No matter how much preparation we made. We can never fully ready for what’s to be come. Adjust to the life and circumstances, then you shall find your way through. Just like water.” She pointed up to the sky. “Water doesn’t just stay in the sea. They became clouds. Then rain. Raindrops fall into streams and merge into rivers. Some flows into a lake, others form waterfall. But they always flow back into the sea. Water always returns to where they came. They never forget who they were and where they came from.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Be like water, but never forget to assert yourself when necessary.” </em>She said.</p><p><em>“Be like water.” </em>Turtle echoed her flashes while staring up into sea surface. His eyes glinted with awe.</p><p><em>Grandpa, I hoped I delivered your message correctly. </em>She thought. <em>You must have known that he, a prince of SeaWing, might one day be seated among the councils and taken the chance guide him. Even if the chances of that happen among his brothers are low. To remember that even in the face of power, always be reminded of your true nature. Look back and be grateful for those who journeyed alongside him.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Talons of Power.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow snapped back to Turtle’s flashing scales.</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me. Honestly. What if I were to attend the ceremony and revealed that I’m an animus dragon. Would you still be friend with me? Knowing that one day I might snap and horribly murder everyone I know. Including you?”</em>
</p><p>For a while, she just stare at him. Then she said.</p><p><em>“If the ceremony really did test you out as an animus dragon, then I have no doubt you wouldn’t have turn into that. Look into your heart: your action to volunteer to help your father, your eagerness to make your parents proud and admiration for heroic deeds. I know that if you’re an animus dragon, you will be a great one.”</em> She continued. <em>“Besides, I’m sure that if you’re aware of the consequences, you would be careful to let that let bad things happened right? Not all animus dragon are bad. Didn’t Fathom save Pyrrhia from certain doom?”</em></p><p><em>“He did. But he also vanished among waves. No one knew what’s become of him…”</em> He said.</p><p>“Yes. Not exactly a fairy tale ending.” Rainbow thought for a while before asking. “Turtle. Why did you want to avoid the Talons of Power ceremony?”</p><p>“I… I’m scared…”</p><p>The words stuck like something caught between his flashing scales. She saw the old shadow of his frighten self crept back into his eyes. Knew she had to change the subject before he began to tremble again.</p><p>“It’s fine, Turtle. I just wonder how they will test for an animus dragon. I have never been tested before.”</p><p>“If you’re an animus dragon, you would’ve know.” He said.</p><p>“Hm… Wait. How did you know? You have never attended a ceremony before.” She said.</p><p>“I- err- I read it. Somewhere among the scrolls. Stories like the Indigo, the animus slayer. They describe how animus dragon cast their spell.” He said. “There is no need the ceremony to actually test whether you’re an animus dragon. We do it right here. Right now. Come.”</p><p>He grabbed her by the talon and dragged her to a far corner of the valley. Away from the SeaWings who recently arrived. And settle down with her. He pulled out the conch shell which she gave and placed it in her talon.</p><p>“We’ll use this to test you but listen VERY closely. You must repeat the very words I said. Not a single change of word. Not a word less, alright? You must begin the sentence with ‘I enchant this’.”</p><p>Rainbow nodded at his request.</p><p>“Alright. Hold the shell in your open talon and you may start the words I just said.” Turtle said.</p><p>“I enchant this…” She began.</p><p>“Conch shell to float up into the sea surface.” He said and she echoed. “And return to my talon after it reaches the surface.”</p><p>When the last word flashed through her scales, she felt the shell in her open talon seem to shudder. And then…</p><p>Nothing. The shell just laid there. Doing nothing.</p><p>“Must be the currents that moved it.” She tried to shake the shell into life but to no avail.</p><p>“Trust me. It’s better this way. Being an animus dragon is not all powerful and great. There is a lot of expectation and probably a lot of disappointment too.” He said.</p><p>It was until Turtle tried to grab the conch shell that she finally aware of her talon was clenching the shell with all her might. When she let go of the shell, there were marking etched into her talon.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I know you mean to use it to save your grandfather. But once you have a taste of animus magic, you can’t go back. You might keep on using it over and over, and over. Until you have gone insane. But not that I don’t want your grandfather healthy or anything. It’s just- What I wanted to say is- I meant-” He stopped flashing and lowered his head. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yes, that thought did crossed my mind. But don’t be. Hasn’t it been quite some time since we last had an animus dragon? Even in the slightest chance, I had hoped that the ‘Talons of Power’ ceremony could find out who’s the animus dragon. Then I could ask him- or her, to heal my grandfather. Just one spell. Is all I would have asked for… Not that me or my grandpa is anyone of importance. That power is probably going to be used for war effort, wealth, prosperity and what-not. What’s one less dragon in the kingdom of the sea, right? It’s just like another day.” She said.</p><p>Rainbow felt a talon placed on top of hers but she didn’t dare to look at it. Afraid that the sorrow in her eyes might betrayed her so she adverted her stare into the surface above.</p><p>A pink blur swoop off the corner of her eyes and her eyes was quick to follow it. It was a dolphin. A rare pink one. It was snooping around the coral. Probably searching for some food.</p><p>From her satchel, she quickly drawn out a talonful of shrimps and waved to get its attention. At first, the dolphin was wary of her but when she lifted the shrimp up for it to see. It began to swim towards them. Turtle, upon seeing it, quickly hid himself under her wing.</p><p>“It’s alright Turtle. It’s not aggressive. Most of them at least. Here.” She handed him the shrimps. “Feed it and it probably will play with you.”</p><p>The dolphin was eyeing them with one eye then another. Circling them while keeping at least a dragon length. Its eyes so full of curiosity that no wonder dragons are calling them as intelligent creatures. Some, like Queen Coral, had even decreed that they might even be distantly related to dragons! But no matter how she thought about it. That couldn’t be true, could it?</p><p>Rainbow felt her wing lifted as Turtle slowly emerged beneath. The shrimps were clutched in both of his talon, close to his chest. The dolphin spotted them and homed into it. Its snout just a talon length away from the shrimps. As if it was asking for permission before eating them.</p><p>She gave Turtle a little push in the back and he extended his talons towards it. Still keeping his eyes close. In a blink of an eye, the dolphin scooped up the shrimps and slid them under it snout. Satisfied with its offering, it began to rub it snout against his chest.</p><p>“I think it’s trying to say thank you.” She said.</p><p>“T-Thanks to you too.”</p><p>Turtle pet the dolphin and it snuggled closer into him.</p><p>“I wonder why this one was left alone. I always thought dolphin swam in pods.” He flashed in thoughtful. “Maybe it is pink and the others cast it out.”</p><p>Rainbow looked back at the dolphin. There were no sign of injury anywhere. Nor it was appeared to be stunted in anyway.</p><p>“Ï would rather believe that it was separated by some stroke of ill-fortunate events. There was some volcanic activities weeks ago. Maybe it was separated because of it.” She said</p><p>He nodded and continued stroking it with all his heart. Seemingly found solace in it. After a couple of more pets, the dolphin gave a couple of high-pitch squeaks before it whipped around and swam into the open sea. Both of them waved as it vanished into the thin air.</p><p>“Well then, that was an interesting morning. Sun is high and I think it’s time for our lunch. Go wait in your room while I get them prepare. Okay?” Rainbow said.</p><p>“Okay. But remember. We’re going to the library later. There are some interesting new scrolls brought in there. I did like to read them.”</p><p>With a thrust from his tail, Turtle swam ahead of her into the tendrils of kelps. Back towards the direction of the Summer Palace. She was about to leave when she noticed the conch shell she just gave him. It was left half covered with sand on the seafloor.</p><p>She picked up and brushed the sands off it. He shall get a little reminder of checking his stuff before leaving. Only after he had his lunch of course.</p><p>Out from the corner of her eyes, she saw one of the kelps moved. As if someone brushed them aside.</p><p>“<em>Turtle? Is that you?</em>”</p><p>Then a shadow crossed from one thick bush to another.</p><p>“<em>Who was it? Why are you hiding?</em>”</p><p>She paddled lightly towards the bushes and with one quick swipe…</p><p>She saw nothing. Or rather, a huge web of seaweed was all she saw. It fell on her so sudden that she barely had time flash anything. Covering her from horn to tail tip. She didn’t dare to move. Only through the tiny holes of the interweaving seaweeds sack, she saw lights flashed through them in rhythmic patterns. Someone’s out there and there were at least two of them.</p><p>Then, a forceful tuck from side and she fell over. She felt her side scrubbed painfully as it was dragged across the seafloor.</p><p>“<em>Wait! Stop! I beg of you!</em>”</p><p>But she knew it was futile attempt of communication through the thick layer seaweed. So she tried to claw through tiny holes, hoping to break free. Someone out there didn’t like that because she received a blow straight into her stomach which knocked a wind out of her. Clutching in pain, she lay there breathing. Not dare to move any muscle for fear of retaliation.</p><p>
  <em>Where are you dragging me? And why?</em>
</p><p>Everything went still for a moment, nothing but the breaths of her gills vibrated in her ears.</p><p>Then, the only things she could only felt were the flurries of pain all around her. In her chest, her wings and her back. One stomped on her tail that sent a shock of agonising pain she never thought possible and quickly, she tucked her tail in front of her chest. The rest of beating was a blur of mess as she curled herself in a ball. Trying to separate herself from all the kicks and blows with thin wall made of her talons and wings.</p><p>She was still trembling when beating finally stopped. Or perhaps it had already stopped for some time. She didn’t know. Pain had filled her ear with dull throbbing hum and what was left of her sore broken body. For a long time she didn’t move. Not until she was sure that no one was around anymore and she crawled her way out of the seaweed web.</p><p>The only witness was the kelp forest around her. Waving at her as she searched for her perpetrators. But to no avail.         </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15: Day 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously,</p><p>Rainbow met Turtle at Summer Palace and they reintroduced themselves to each other, talked about animus magic and her grandfather's advice. They also interacted with a dolphin which Turtle find a little solace with it. </p><p>But after Turtle, Rainbow was kidnapped and beaten by mysterious dragons. She came out clawing, not knowing why...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dragging herself across the pavilion floor. Rainbow felt the pain in her back, her wings and the muscle of her arm and legs. Her whole body was just a mass of pain that numb every other senses she had. She wondered she should have visited the healers instead of running around like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after the beating, she went out of her way to find Mako and told her about the beating. However, Mako’s expression was not of shock. Rather, of despise and contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, didn’t I? You’re being too close to that little prince. Now look at you. Got yourself all beaten up because of him. Why can’t you be like all the other servants and just leave him alone?” Mako said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t. Tidal had assigned me to be his caretaker. And I can’t just to walk away from it. And besides…” She winced. Not sure whether it was from her muscles or her heart. “He needs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Persistent. I’ll give you that.” Mako shook her head. “But being a headstrong in places like this, only brings coffins and graves to your doorsteps. You got to play it smart. Take sides. You don’t survive by being alone in this palace. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the injuries hung on her body and that was all her friend thought of? Sides. Play. Smart. All these words sounded like a game to her. Pieces of chess to be play around. Palace as her playing board. Was this how all royalties and the nobles saw? Instead of thinking ways to improving the life of dragons, they busied themselves by moving pieces with cunning words and poisonous ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, suits yourself.” Mako flashed. “It’s like talking to a log. I have more urgent tasks to attend. Prince Hammerhead had been busy with the task to prepare for the Queen’s solitary stay in the hatchery. I wonder how that would even work…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last Rainbow saw her before she disappeared down the hallway. The rest of that day, she would try her best to perform her cleaning duty with these injuries. Mostly doable, if not irritating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the same can not be said if she were to visit her grandfather at this very moment. Not that her grandfather would shun she away. It was her safety that had always concerned him. If she shows any sign of having hard time around here, he would have pack up everything and went straight home. Without her working there, they probably sent him back to the healer nearest to her home and let him waste there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she promised herself that he mustn’t know any of this. Not until everything was over and his health was recovered. Only that seem to grew ever more hopeless as the days passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rainbow had been sweeping around the library floor for the third time now. Maybe it was the time for her to swipe the dust of the shelves instead. She could feel the librarian’s suspicious eyes following her as she walked around the place. The longer her stay, the more intense the stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did like to reassure the librarian that she was just trying to keep an eye out of Prince Turtle while cleaning her lovely library. The view from the library to the little prince room was clear, and it had only one way in and out. Maybe she could even alternative between this floor and the floor above. So long she didn’t disturb anyone, everything should be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed on the very last thought. That was the same reasoning she gave herself when she started to look after Prince Turtle. Now, her limbs were protesting the very same idea by emitting constant pain for her every action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should be paying attention to Prince Turtle right now. He should have had his breakfast already, but I don’t see him taking his plate out of the room. Had some other servant took care of it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rainbow is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice jolted awake from her own thought, and she quickly grabbed a scroll from shelves. With one smooth motion, she spread the scroll in front of her face before she acknowledged the speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you hiding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This voice. It couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Pri- Turtle?” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you? You disappeared that day after lunch. The other servant sent the food over and told me not to wait for you. Then the next day, I couldn’t find you anywhere. Where had you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to lie. Said that she was busy. She had forgotten that she had other duties to attend. Or she has just forgotten about things they should do that afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it something I say. Something about the animus magic that you better off without? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it the bad way…” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's not that. It’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t lie. Not when she had finally gained his trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered the scroll and Turtle just stood there. Staring. Stared at all the bruises and bumps that was all around her. Stared at the swollen cheek on one side, purple marking on the other. Stared at one of her wing, which had covered her from most of the attack, having difficulty staying tugged behind her back. Stared at her tail, closer to its tail tip, can be seen visibly crooked at an angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get you to the healers. Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turtle wanted to grab her by the talon, but he stopped at the sight of bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” She said. “My grandpa, he’s there. I can’t let him see me like that. I probably couldn’t ever meet him until he is healthy again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turtle thought for a while and took a look around for a moment and said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious. She followed Turtle back to his room. Wondering what could he possibly do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not much was changed since she last in the writing room. Everything was as it was since last she had tidied them. The seaweed beds. The table. The trinkets on the table. The only eyesore was the dirty plate which must be his breakfast from this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turtle stride across the room. Pushed aside the plate to the corner of the room and motioned her to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this will sound weird but could you sit on the bed?” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was indeed weird but not wanting to disappoint him, again. They pull the bed over to the centre, and she went over the bed and sat there. The soft seaweed squelched under her talons, giving her bruise a cushion against the hard concrete floor. The bed barely able to fit her, but she wasn’t planning to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I know a way to ‘soothe’ the pain. I never tried it with that sort of injuries. I will start by putting this blanket over you. But I need you to promise me.” His eyes stared hard into hers. “Promise me that no matter what happened. You would never look to took off the blanket or peek through it. Not until I'm done with… whatever I’m going to help you. Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions written all over her face but the intense stare from him told her to trust him. Could she trust him? She did say she trusted him with animus magic…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and made herself comfortable on the bed before the seaweed blanket spread on top off her and gently surrounded her vision mass of green. She gave a little shudder, remembering how she was kidnapped before the beating began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being underneath the blanket had made focus on her other senses. She could hear her own heart beating in her ears. The sound of her breathing going through her snout, in and out. She heard a scraping sound to her left and few more sounds of ‘thud’. Looks like he dropped something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turtle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Just trying to get something from my table.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple sound of slapping footsteps, she felt his presence just beside her. She still herself to prepare for whatever come next. But she only heard a slap for what could only be a slap on his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see your injuries when the blanket on top.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Maybe I can show you where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one talon held the blanket slightly above her, she poked the blanket with her claws. Signalling the location of her injuries at her arm. A while later, she could feel his talon touched back against hers and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Didn’t mean to.” His talons withdrew from the bruises. “Okay. Let see. Perhaps you might feel a little pain, but please bear with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with that warning she couldn’t help herself but to groan a little. Something ice-cold, smooth, and flat touched her through the blanket sending a sharp pain straight into her. But it quickly subsided and sweet relief flowed through her. When she turned to look at her arm, the bruise was healed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turtle! My injury. It’s gone!” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. But I need you to hold still for the rest of them.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she did. The whole process repeated itself as she poked the blanket, he touched her with something, she winced and the pain were gone. Her sense of awestruck renew each time she saw the injury disappeared before her eyes. All these happened again and again to what she could only describe it as miracle. Or even…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart raced with excitement of this revelation. If this could heal injuries, maybe it could also heal her grandfather too. Then, they could go home. Her grandfather could continue his garden and she with her shells. Everything would go back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Not everything. Turtle still stuck with his punishment. Already over half a month and still no sign of its end. She promised to herself that she will see through this punishment. To repay the kindness he had shown her — and even maybe — to spite those who against this. But mostly to show her gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, she had confirmed all the injuries had healed, he finally lifted the blanket over her. She stretched and moved. She had never felt so refreshed. Not even after those hot air massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we missed one. It’s on the side of your neck. Let me just-” He froze midway as he turned towards the table. “Could you close your eyes for a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s going to heal me. She thought. This might be my chance to see how he has actually done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought flashed through her mind. This was the chance that she could see how Turtle heal her. Without the blanket, she could open her eyelids just enough to peek. But would he notice? Dragonet always seem to know when an adult dragon was lying. And what happened if he saw her peeking? Would their friendship be over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, she was glad that her hesitation had made the decision. She open her eyes and put a talon over her neck. Even without any reflection, she could feel the pain had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an amazing Turtle!” She hugged him “ThankYou-ThankYou-Thank YOU! Now I can go see my grandpa without any worries. Speaking of my grandpa.” She went over and examined the blanket. “Was it this? Can I use this to cure my grandpa too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and I’m sorry. You can’t. Not that I wouldn’t wish your grandfather to be healthy. It is just— It can only heal surface wound. Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at her tail. Her heart sank at the sight of it. Even though the bruise and swell had gone, it was still slightly crooked to one side. She tried to straighten it with her talons, but it wouldn’t bulge. At least it did not feel pain any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I thank you. With all those injuries I had, my grandpa definitely going to send me back home. But now that’s gone, would like to continue what we planned that day? To the library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rainbow walked over to the door, but Turtle didn’t move. Instead, he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rainbow, how were you injured? Did something bad happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused with her talon on the door knob. With a little hesitation, she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Turtle. It was just an accident. I got swiped away by a strong current, and it dragged me through a cave tunnel. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held the door and beckoned him out to the library floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next day, Rainbow spotted Tidal at the cave entrance while she was swiping the corridor. His energetic and light footing suggested that things had been going smooth on his side. He greeted her with a wave of talon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings Rainbow. How goes your work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ostracized. Threaten. And beaten. Not that having those injuries healed wash away any of those. Those experience of pain still etched in her mind. Her muscles involuntary winced at the thought of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is well.” She managed to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, he must not know. At least, not now. If he knew and reprimanded the others for their behaviour. She might get another beating. Or worse, killed. Best if she revealed these after her grandfather had recovered. Then she could tell Tidal all about it and retreat to the furthest reach of the sea. Never to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tidal cocked his head and said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… What happened to your tail? Did you stub it on something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. I mean I accidentally left my tail in the doorway, and it shut on it. Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt any more. Just a little bend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should at least get the healer check on it. Make sure it doesn’t get worse over time.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rainbow nodded. Tidal took out his slate, examined it, and said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but to notice that Prince Turtle had been rather well these days. And at times, he was unusually cheerful. How did you manage that?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my doing. I believed it was because there was something else in his mind to keep him from reminding those unfortunate days.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no. I saw the effect you had on him. Your presence must have comforted him because I remembered there was a time he went out to look for you. Asking everyone at Summer Palace.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rainbow stopped her cleaning as a realization hit her. Maybe it was Turtle’s action that had to bring attention to her. That day when he had asked around the palace for her to help him with the ‘Talons of Power’. Then, someone — probably Prince Hammerhead — sent a group of dragons to beat her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rainbow stare back into his inquisitive eyes and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if there is nothing else. Then, keep up to good work. I’m glad that the prince in a good hand. If this continues, you might earn yourselves a promotion. A pay raise and a place in the Summer Palace to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him then feeling obliged to said something she bowed her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her mind wasn’t on the promotion. She knew that a couple of days later. Turtle would have to go back to eat the food he stashed on that secluded island. Those foods probably going to be so rotten that even a bite of it could make you vomit everything inside you for the past week. And the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly pushed those thoughts aside before saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been more than two weeks now. It doesn’t seem like Turtle- Prince Turtle’s punishment come close to end. Are they really set to isolate him forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much as I like to say otherwise. I have no clue. We can only hope it last just a few more days from now. But with you on his side, I’m sure he would pull it through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, he took off from the pavilion floor and flew away. While she had to content with the dreadful approaching Turtle’s anticipated illness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16: Day 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously,</p><p>Mako told her not to stay too close to Turtle and that her beating was the cause of it. Later, Turtle found Rainbow in the library and healed her injury from her previous beating. Afterwards, Tidal showed up and they discussed how Turtle was much better than he was before. Praising her for her work.</p><p>However, with days went by, she would have to face the day when Turtle eats the rotten foods...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Turtle wait up.”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow flashed, but he did not seem to notice. He was swimming away from her at about a few dragon wingspans ahead. His tiny talons and wings paddled themselves in a frantic rhythm that it worried her.</p><p>She could have easier caught up with him. But had deliberately slowed herself in hope that Turtle gave it more thought on it before proceeding.</p><p>It had been five days since he had placed those fishes and shrimps on that secluded island. No doubt by now, it would have been rotten to its core. In anticipation of the ceremony, he would eat them up in hope that he made himself sick. Hopefully, he would be just sick enough not to attend the ceremony and avoid the death’s door.</p><p>The sun was high in the sky when they had returned to the rock ledge where Turtle had left the food to rot. She was just about to break surface when she saw him surface, and immediately leapt back into the sea. He was gagging as if there was fish bone choking his throat. Unable to get any answer from Turtle, she decided to peek through the surface to see what was wrong.</p><p>The smell was so overwhelming that the moment she took the first breath from the air, her lunch almost forced themselves out of her mouth. She should have to mimic Turtle by skipping lunch just for this occasion even though she did not plan to have any of the rotten food.</p><p>Maybe this would deter Turtle enough to make him not to take the food. But when she had recovered from the reeking smell, he was already climbing towards the rocking ledge. She had no choice but to follow him up the cliff.</p><p>“Turtle! You’re bleeding.” Rainbow said.</p><p>On the ledge, Turtle was standing there looking at the pile of shrimp. He didn’t even notice there was a small pool of blood form under one of his back leg. He lifted his leg to reveal a cut underneath it.</p><p>“Must have been injured when I was climbing.” He said.</p><p>Rainbow grabbed a seaweed nearby and bandaged the wound up.</p><p>“Turtle, you ought to be careful. You’re a prince.” She said.</p><p>“No. I’m just a nobody.” He said with a rotten fish grasped in his talon. “But being a nobody could help me to be unnoticed. For once, I’m happy for that.”</p><p>“But you’re not nobody. There are dragons still worried about you.” Like her, and his brother. She did like to say.</p><p>Turtle shook his head but didn’t answer. He raised fish up in the air. The fish was bloat at its gut, and it smelled so awful that she could almost taste it through the air.</p><p>“Maybe we should reconsider this. That doesn’t look safe to eat.” Rainbow said.</p><p>“I thought that was the point.”</p><p>“No, I mean that you might die from these. You’re young and would be sensitive to any food that you ate.” She saw some shrimp even had some black goo oozed down from its shell. “I don’t think even a full-grown dragon could survive those.” Pointing at the rotten pile. “Maybe you should try faking it instead. You hide in your room while I cover you from the outside. If anyone asked, I can say that you’re having a contagious disease and have to be quarantine.”</p><p>He gave it a thought but in the end, he shook his head.</p><p>“That might work for most of the dragons. But I’m not sure about Whirlpool. I got a sense that he would do anything to make anyone attend the ceremony. Especially those who are from the royal families. One time I heard from my brother that he was supposed to attend something else on the ceremony day, but Whirlpool dragged him all the way to the ceremony just to test him.” He shrugged. “So, I really have to be sick if I want to avoid it.”</p><p>Rainbow would have heaved a sigh there if it wasn’t the smell in the air. She supposed she had no choice but to allow Turtle to continue on this. According to their plan, once Turtle had his fill, she would gauge whether he would require immediate medication or not. If he does, she would carry him straight towards the healers, no question asked. But if he can manage, she would hang back and watch over him for a while until the food has taken its effect.</p><p>“Here goes.”</p><p>Turtle held the fish up and a bit right through the middle. He immediately coughed out the bitten meat. It must taste terrible with all those meats had turned crimson instead of bright red fresh. He then opted to just swallowed them whole by putting the fish head first into his muzzle and slide them through his throat.</p><p>One by one, the fish and shrimp disappeared down into his stomach. She wished she could do more for him. But all she could help was getting water from the sea to help him better swallow his food and muttered some encouraging words for him.</p><p>It took a while until Turtle finally finished the shrimps. When he did, he just stood there. His muzzle gapping, his eyes staring out into sea blankly.</p><p>“Are you alright?” She asked.</p><p>His answer was a pile of half-bitten rotten shrimp and bits of fish meat vomited back on the rocky ledge. She quickly grabbed his talon away before he tried to take them into his jaw.</p><p>“Leave it. We should get you to the healers. Quickly.” She said.</p><p>“No. I’m alright. Just dizzy. <em>That</em><em>’s all.</em>” He said and flashed, mixed together. Clearly not at all well.</p><p>“At least let me carried you. I don’t want to see you stumbled off this ledge to your death.” She said.</p><p>Turtle didn’t protest. He let her carried him on her back. Carefully, she climbed down the ledge and back into the sea.</p><p><em>“Still hanging on?”</em> Rainbow flashed, looking back at him.</p><p>Turtle just nodded. He must be exhausted from eating those terrible food and being sick. She decided to let him be as they swim back to the direction of the palace. She wondered how long it took for the sun to get rid of the smell from the island. But she was pleased to leave it as soon as she could.</p><p>Despite having Turtle on her back, she hadn’t really have any much trouble. For most of the time, he had held himself pretty steady. Except maybe his back leg, he had been rubbing his leg against her back on and off. Maybe he didn’t fit well behind her back and was trying to find a better footing. But she continued to swim on, albeit at a slower pace.</p><p>Besides that, she did notice something odd. The amount of fishes in the surrounding area seemed to be fewer than usual. The surrounding creatures were nervous. Most of them saw her had maintained a certain distance even though dragons don’t usually hunt this place.</p><p>She felt a tapping on the shoulder, and she turned to look back at Turtle.</p><p><em>“Rainbow. Have you ever felt lonely?”</em> he flashed weakly.</p><p>
  <em>“Turtle?”</em>
</p><p>She let him off her back and examined him closer. Was this a sign of Turtle going to die? He just looked like he was sicked from fever with his tired eyes and droopy wings. But any sickness can be deadly for a little dragonet. Still, he put up a pretty adorable ‘questioning-face’ he could muster.</p><p><em>“Yes. Even more so since I started working in the palace.”</em> She answered.</p><p><em>“Doesn’t that make you sad? It makes me sad. And crazy. I have never been so lonely before. Like truly, truly lonely.”</em> He flashed.</p><p><em>“It does. When it happened, I usually thought of my grandpa. You missed your brothers, don’t you?”</em> He nodded in response. <em>“Everyone feels lonely at times. No one can be at each other for all their lives. It’s normal. I usually just do stuff to get the feeling off my head. So maybe you could return to your writing. Maybe that will help.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know… I promised myself not to do that any more. Stop myself from dreaming too-”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow interrupted him by grabbing his back leg. There was a tiny red mist coming out of it. Underneath it was a cut. The bandage on it must have slipped off when they climbed back down the ledge.</p><p>Something flashed in her eyes behind Turtle. It was far away, the water between them had to blur it into a shadow figure moving about. But there was no mistaken it. The way it soared through the water. The shape of its fin and its body.</p><p>As an old saying goes, ‘Where there is blood, there is shark’.</p><p>Rainbow hugged Turtle into her chest and swam for it. Every SeaWing dragonet was taught how to deal with a shark. Normally, an adult like her would have stayed her ground while the young ones would try to hide or stay under the protection of the adult. She would have whacked the beast with her strong tail, give it a good whipping before letting it go. But with a dragonet on her side, she feared she might accidentally hurt him instead.</p><p>Turtle didn’t struggle in her chest. With his head prod up at her shoulder, he probably had seen the shark by now. She felt the pokes on her shoulder and she saw his talon putting up ‘three’ claws for her to see.</p><p>Three! There are three sharks following them now. Didn’t he once tell his brother that sharks only hunts alone? Why there were three of them on their tails. What sort of strange things that cause them to behave so differently? And so out of place as well.</p><p><em>Strange things</em>… Hadn’t the king told her about staying in the safety perimeter? Was this one of the strange things he meant after a volcanic eruption happened?</p><p>No time to draw conclusion now, she could feel those menacing teeth were closing on her. Eager to have a bite out of her. With neither palace in her sight, she knew she had to do something before those sharks caught on. A cave, a current or something. Anything.</p><p>Down below her, between the white sands of the seafloor, she saw a boulder jutted out of it. She took a sharp turn towards it and Turtle flashed in worried.</p><p><em>“Rainbow?”</em> He asked.</p><p><em>“Lean on this, Turtle. And don’t go anywhere. I’ll try to hold them off.”</em> She flashed</p><p>Among all the environment to fight in. Underwater have the most nuances; on the ground, you would only put your attention on the distance between you and your enemy, on the same plane. In the sky, you would always try to gain altitude against your opponent and overwhelmed them from above. But underwater, threats can come from all direction. Not only you had to put your attention to your surrounding. You have to be aware of anything above and below.</p><p>That was why she opted for staying on the seafloor. With a boulder behind her and sands underneath her, she only needed to focus anything in front and above her. Four ways instead of six.</p><p>The sharks seemed to know her strategy as they swim around her as she had anticipated. There were more of them now. She counted five among them. Each hovered at one of her sides while two of them stayed at the front.</p><p>Rainbow brandished her tail and flashed. <em>“You’ll have to get through my dead body to get him.”</em></p><p>The first shark came from her left. She swung her tail in full arc. It barely missed the shark as it turned away at the last second. Another one came from her right. But she already had her claws ready and swiped at it. A trail of blood followed the shark as it retreated to its position.</p><p>Before she had a chance to pat herself on the back, she felt a surge of sharp pain at the tip of her wing. A shark had latched itself on her, biting furiously into her wing bone. She tried to claw the shark, but it held on tightly while manoeuvred itself away from her.</p><p>
  <em>“Get off me!”</em>
</p><p>Her flashes were so bright that it stunned the shark to let go. With a turn and a swing, she sent her tail against its head, and it went spinning away from her. When it finally stopped, it was floating unconsciously against the current of the sea.</p><p>
  <em>“Rainbow!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay back Turtle. Or they might get you too.”</em>
</p><p>But Rainbow was grateful for his flashes because she did not notice that she had drifted away from the boulder and was now exposing her back. Maybe that was how the shark had sneaked behind her and got a bite out of her.</p><p>As she repositioned herself, she noticed there were more sharks filled their rank. More than her talons could count. All of them surrounding her, brandishing their teeth. It must have been her blood that attracted them. Cuts were often deadly under the sea because of this very reason. The first drop of blood attracted the first shark and the rest came after more blood were drawn. No matter it was hers or theirs.</p><p>This was it. She had imagined herself fallen into all sort of demises within the palace but never like this. Torn to shreds by the sharks in a frenzy feeding. The apex predator of the sea turned to prey. What a way to go.</p><p>Rainbow turned to look at Turtle. He already had his head down and talons clasped together, mumbling to himself. Probably saying his last prayer before their eventually demise.</p><p>Few of the sharks broke their formation and rushed towards her. Their teeth opened wide ready to clamp on her. She held her ground, waiting for them to be in striking range.</p><p>Then the whole world turned into blackness. Or rather, her eyes were stung so badly that she could not open her eyes. She tried to rub her eyes and forced it to open. But all she was able to see was darkness ahead. Was she blind?</p><p>Rainbow felt a series of strong tugs on her arm. It was Turtle. He was trying to drag her away from there. Since she could not rely on her sight, she followed his tugging and hoped it was somewhere safe. After a few swimming strokes, the darkness broke off, and she finally could see again.</p><p>The ‘darkness’ was actually a huge mist of black ink. It covered a huge area such as she could no longer see the boulder and sharks that surrounded them.</p><p><em>“What’s that?”</em> She asked.</p><p><em>“Octopus’s ink”</em> He said.</p><p>Before she could ask anything more, one of the surrounding shark appeared from the ink mist. It was thrashing to what must be the stinging pain of the ink. But when it saw them, it began to drone in on them.</p><p>
  <em>“Run Turtle! Run!”</em>
</p><p>Rainbow tried to swim, but the injury on her wing slowed her down that she could not even catch up with Turtle. She looked back to see more sharks were appearing out of the mist. Some turned and swam away while others followed the lead shark towards them.</p><p>Turtle did not run off. Instead, he was pulling her talon away from the sharks. In any other times, she would appreciate the help, but she knew she had to sacrifice for him to survive.</p><p>Before she attempted to push him away, a pink figure shot pass her in a blur. She turned around to see that it had smashed itself headlong against the leading shark. It jabbed the shark with its long snout and whacked it with its tail. More of its same kind came and joined the fray.</p><p>
  <em>“Look Rainbow. Dolphins. They are fighting the sharks.”</em>
</p><p>One of the shark tried to swim around the dolphins to them but was caught on its side with a dolphin’s snout before it swam away in fright. The fight was already over before it began. Outnumbered by two to one. The sharks quickly retreated as the dolphins gave them one last chase before shrieking echo towards them.</p><p>The leading pink dolphin came up towards them and nudged Turtle in concern.  It was the same one they had encountered during the day they had a tour around the Summer Palace.</p><p><em>“Thank you. We owed our life to you.” </em>She flashed and caressed the pink dolphin’s head. <em>“Oh. Him? He was sicked if that’s what you are concerned about.”</em></p><p>Turtle pet the pink dolphin reassuringly, and it returned the gesture by nuzzled him back. Then, it gave one last squeak and went away with its pod.</p><p><em>“I guess it really did find its way back.”</em> Turtle said.</p><p>Rainbow nodded. She hoped the same for the little prince too.</p><p>*</p><p>The journey back to the palace was not as uneventful as she hoped for. Turtle was hugging his stomach and his talons periodically gripped hard into her scales as she carried her by her back. He even belched forwards a few of times but nothing came out from his mouth.</p><p>She would very much like to bring him to the healers. But he insisted that he was to be taken to his room.</p><p><em>“I’m fine. I’m fine.”</em> Was his constant reassurances.</p><p>She obliged him by putting him back at his small room. She also placed a bucket near his bed if something did come out from his mouth.</p><p>That night, according to his plan, he was to appear in the dining hall and convinced the others that he was not fit to be in the ceremony for tomorrow. But she was sure he did not need to convince them of his sickness.</p><p>Turtle was vomiting left and right as he entered the hall. Bits of shrimps and fish can be seen floating in the open water. Others were quick to make way and kept a distance from him. Even she was afraid to get close to him.</p><p>Few other servants were quick to pick up the content he left. However, the sight of the vomiting substance had evidently taken everyone’s appetite as for a long time no one had to continue eating their food.</p><p>Still, Turtle had a presence of mind to settle himself at one end of the hall. Clutching his stomach, he laid his head flat on the table.</p><p><em>“Someone carried him to the healers already. We can’t eat with him throwing up like that.”</em> One SeaWing Prince flashed.</p><p>Queen Coral didn’t seem to be bothered at all. She continued her conversation with another councillors. She did not seem to even know that the vomiting dragon was one of her sons.</p><p>Unable to watch any longer, Rainbow grabbed a bucket and slid it under his talons. The others seeing that he vomited into the bucket instead of the open sea, began they were eating. As if what had just happened was just another day in the palace.</p><p><em>“Turtle. I think it’s enough. The others have returned to their food.”</em> She flashed with her wing as cover.</p><p>She wasn’t sure he saw her flashes but his tired eyes and gapping muzzle suggested that he had enough. For one last time, she carried him up in her back and exited the dining hall.</p><p>As she made her way to the Garden of Wounded, she felt tiny twitching movements on her back. She later found out that he was crying on her back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>